Patience
by RK Midori
Summary: UA. Cuando conoció a Sasuke, entendió que sólo estaba ilusionada de alguien que jamás sería para ella. Aunque esa persona, de vez en cuando lo negara con sus acciones. Sasuten/Nejiten. CAP. 10 UP! Perdonen la tardanza.
1. Todo comenzó con

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, soy nueva por aquí pero tenía ganas de publicar algo, espero lean y les guste. Den comentarios, sugerencias, más no insultos con mis preferencias en cuanto a las parejas.

Bien, he aquí las **aclaraciones**:

-Es Universo Alterno.

-Neji y Hinata no soy primos, es sólo una coincidencia que tengan el mismo apellido (suena tonto, pero si fuesen familia, la historia no concordaría. En fin, es mi imaginación, muy mi rollo).

-Como esta historia no se relaciona con el manga/anime de Naruto (salvo por los personajes), Sasuke no le tiene rencor a su hermano, por lo tanto no es tan frío (seamos realistas, cuando era pequeño era demasiado alegre y tierno; sólo será reservado y un poco inexpresivo con sus sentimientos).

_Naruto_ no me pertenece, es de entera propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, porque si lo fuera, ya la hubiera regado con la historia.

Sin más ni menos, el primer capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. En todo ese tiempo se había dedi cado a recordarlo y esperar a que en este nuevo semestre ocurriera un milagro y él la volteara a ver. Con ese pensamiento en mente durante todas las vacaciones, decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar desde cero y ser un poco más _femenina_. Si quería saber cuál era el tipo de chica para él, debía probar con distintas cosas hasta dar en el clavo.

Antes de salir de vacaciones habían quedado de ser amigos y aunque ella le mando un mensaje de texto pidiéndole su e-mail, él no respondió. Creyó que era una molestia para él, razón por la cual no volvió a intentar nada. Tampoco quería verse desesperada. Trataba de encontrar una excusa que le ilustrara porqué no le había devuelto respuesta, que fuera lo suficientemente lógica y que no hiriera sus sentimientos. Pero aun muy en el fondo, sabía que a él no le interesaba para nada.

Desechó tales pensamientos, sólo quería aferrarse un poco más.

Suspiró.

Dio otra vuelta en su cama, tratando de encontrar la mejor posición para dormir.

* * *

><p>Despertó con la melodía de su móvil. Rápidamente se incorporó, y fue hacia el tocador. Ayer había decidido hacer un cambio; llevaría su cabello suelto sujetado hacia atrás, dejó su fleco sobre su frente y comenzó a ponerse algo de rubor en las mejillas, delineó sus ojos y se puso lápiz labial. Cuando terminó de vestirse, desayuno algo ligero y se fue rumbo al colegio.<p>

Una vez que entró, esperó un poco a que los alumnos se dispersaran para lograr ver el horario.

Miró alrededor buscándolo entre la multitud, pero no dio con él.

—Tiempo sin verte, Ten-chan —la aludida se sobresaltó un poco, pues estaba ensimismada con sus propios pensamientos, pero luego de reaccionar sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a la chica que le había llamado—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Hina-chan. Ya estaba ansiosa por regresar... ¿y tú? —sonrió igualmente—. ¿Has lo grado que tu padre te compre un móvil?

—No. Parece que tiene miedo a que si tengo teléfono me distraiga del colegio.

—Vaya, que mal caso... —dijo Tenten, rápidamente buscó otra cosa para decir antes de que ter minara por desanimarla—. ¿Y ya has visto a Gaara? Cuando llegué intenté encontrar a Neji, pero no di con él, parece ser que aún no llegan.

Hinata desvió un poco la mirada por detrás de ella. Y al ver su cara de asombro y su leve rubor en las mejillas, supuso que venían hacia ellas... trató de mantenerse tranquila, buscando algo de qué hablar con Hinata antes de que la invadieran los nervios, pero fue tarde. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, suspiró, sólo era Gaara. Se relajó de repente, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

Hinata no hacía más que mirar a Gaara, cada movimiento, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella; y como de costumbre, se sonrojó más de lo usual, mientras que él por su parte simplemente volvió a girar como si nada.

Esa reacción la decepcionó un poco, sin embargo Tenten le tomó el hombro dándole a entender que eso no era nada, y que este semestre, sería su oportunidad con él.

—Recuerda, el día de san Valentín es pronto —faltaban sólo dos semanas.

—Tienes razón, Ten-chan —sonrió—, ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Ambas lo haremos... está decidido.

—Por cierto, Ten-chan... ¿has hablado con Neji-san?

Esa pregunta le hizo recordar el mensaje de texto que no le respondió. No quería preocuparla, así que sólo se limitó a responder:

—E-Eh... no, perdí su número de móvil. Así que nada a pasado...

—Entiendo —pensó en algo rápido, entonces miro a Neji llegar, este se acercó a Gaara y lo saludó con el puño—. Mira, allá está él, ¿por qué no vas a saludarle? —la animó.

—I-Imposible... estoy muy nerviosa como para poder atinar a decirle algo coherente —trató de excusarse, aunque de cierta manera, era cierto.

—Vamos, Ten-chan... puedes hacerlo.

Era verdad, ella podía hacerlo... nada perdía con intentarlo. Tragó saliva, y poco a poco se fue acercando; Gaara, que observaba a todos lados con expresión neutra, le hizo una señal a Neji, este instintivamente giró, justamente cuando Tenten había llegado a su lado. Titubeó un poco, pero si ya había llegado hasta ese punto, era hora de hablar.

—B-Buenos días, Neji-san... —éste siempre tenía un semblante serio, y parecía estar siempre analizando las cosas, pero a pesar de lo que aparentaba, no era grosero.

—Buenos días —se limitó a responder. Tenten supuso que había olvidado su nombre, y su pre gunta poco después se lo confirmó—. Disculpa, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

—Tenten. Supongo que aquella vez olvide mencionarlo —sonrió nerviosamente, no se le ocurría nada que decir.

—Uhm... —dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios, eso la desanimó un poco—. ¿Has pasado bien tus vacaciones? —preguntó, intentando sacarle plática.

—¿Eh...? Sí, me he divertido... ¿y tú, te la has pasado bien?

—Sí —hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguno tenía nada que decir, pero tal silencio se rompió al instante que tocó el timbre anunciando el inicio de clases, los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar retirándose a su aula correspondiente—. Bien, creo que me tengo que ir, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

—E-Eh... sí, claro... adiós.

Poco a poco se acercó a Hinata, quien la miraba maravillada. Ella, por su parte, estaba que no lo creía, esa había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con Neji, a pesar de sonar cortante, no detuvo su _conversación_, sino que contribuyó a ella. Se dedicó a verlo alejarse.

—¡Ten-chan, tienes que contarme! —exclamó Hinata emocionada. Tenten sólo se limitó a asentir.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminada la primera clase, llena de presentaciones y formas de evaluar, su horario mar cada la segunda como libre, así que decidieron ir a desayunar. Ino y Temari las acompañaron, comen tando como se la habían pasado durante vacaciones.<p>

—Así que hemos quedado de vernos nuevamente... —comentó Temari muy animada.

—Pero, vas en preparatoria, Temari, salir con un universitario es...

—¡Realmente asombroso! —dijo Ino, animándola.

—¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?

—Uchiha Itachi.

—Y es hermano del chico lindo de la clase, Sasuke —concluyó Ino, comenzando a sonrojarse—. Si tan sólo se nos hiciera de andar con ellos, aparte de amigas, seríamos concuñas.

—I-Ino-chan, ¿por qué no le hablas? —comentó Hinata intentando incluirse en la conversación.

—Si tan sólo fuera así de sencillo. Cada que lo veo me paralizo y no sale palabra alguna.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció Tenten—. Soy buena para eso.

Ino sonrió. Esperaba que fuera así, Sasuke le gustaba muchísimo.

—¡Cuento contigo entonces! —Ino se fue hasta su silla y la abrazó en forma de agradecimiento.

—C-Claro...

* * *

><p>El tiempo libre se les pasó rápido con tanta charla. Tenten buscó en el horario la clase siguiente, era Física en el laboratorio. Ciertamente, aunque sus compañeros fueran los mismos que los del se mestre pasado, no les hablaba lo suficiente. Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y lo encontró en la mesa de la orilla junto a Jugo y Suigetsu. Como el maestro aun no entraba considero comenzar con el plan para ayudar a Ino, así que se acercó intentando entablar conversación con él. El semestre pasado pudo sacarle unas cuantas palabras —su objetivo principal era conocer más a sus compañeros—, no podía negar que sentía cierta atracción hacia él, pero como lo veía como un imposible decidió dejar atrás esos sentimientos, ahora, Neji era de quien estaba interesada.<p>

—Hola, Uchiha-kun —su saludo ciertamente asustó un poco al Uchiha, rápidamente giró hacia ella, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—H-Hola... —le extraño que le hablara tan de repente, sonó algo cortante, como queriendo za farse de esa conversación, puesto que estaba comentándole algo importante a Suigetsu.

—¿Cómo te va, has pasado bien tus vacaciones? —Tenten insistía en conversar, a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que responder a sus cuestionamientos e intentar ser más amable como se lo había prometido a su hermano mayor.

—Bien, eso creo... ¿se te ofrecía algo?

—¿Tendría qué? —preguntó Tenten, Sasuke no respondió sólo la miro atento—. Bueno sólo he querido venir a saludarte y preguntarte algo.

—Pues, adelante.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Eh... 23 de julio —le pareció una pregunta algo absurda y fuera de ocasión, pero no le reprochó, sólo le siguió—, ¿y el tuyo?

—9 de marzo —respondió Tenten—. Espera, ahora regreso...

Fue hasta con Ino, repitió su cumpleaños y ésta emocionada le pidió que preguntara el número de su móvil. Tenten accedió sonriente. Se dirigió a donde estaba hace un momento, Sasuke la estaba esperando, no porque le interesara mucho, sino porque le dijo que regresaría y no quería que le inte rrumpiera nuevamente.

—E-Este... Uchiha-kun, ¿podrías darme tu número de móvil? —le preguntó algo apenada, pero sin perder su habitual tono de voz. Sasuke suspiró, ya suponía que pasaría algo como eso. Sin em bargo, accedió y le pidió su teléfono a Tenten para anotarlo él mismo.

—Listo —le devolvió el aparato.

—Gracias. Ahora, disculpa...

Y se fue sin más a la mesa de enfrente. Sasuke sólo la observó alejarse... se le ocurrió algo para evitar malentendidos. Así que la llamó nuevamente, ésta al escucharlo se acercó rápidamente.

—Ahora que tienes el mío, ¿por qué no me das el tuyo? —preguntó algo avergonzado, escon diéndolo muy bien. Si recibía algún mensaje de texto o una llamada sería mejor saber de quién era, aparte, si se perdía alguna clase, sería útil para preguntarle las tareas.

—Claro, préstame tu móvil.

Francamente no tomaba mucha importancia a sus demás compañeros, tenía a Suigetsu y Jugo, a los demás les había tocado el grupos distintos, pero seguía viéndolos, tampoco era como que quisiera hacerse amigo de alguien más, pero aquella muchacha era un tema distinto, no podía olvidar que el semestre pasado lo saludaba de vez en cuando, pero a diferencia de las otras, ella parecía sólo querer su amistad. Tal vez debería considerar ser algo cortés, simplemente porque es... diferente.

—Aquí tienes —le tendió su móvil sonriendo. Sin más que decir Tenten se alejó. Poco después, Kakashi-sensei llegó y la clase dio inicio.

* * *

><p>El día se le fue muy rápido, dicen que el tiempo vuelva cuando te diviertes y de cierta forma lo es taba haciendo, estaba tan contenta de volver a ver a todos. Había salido de vacaciones con su familia y no había contactado a nadie, a falta de dinero, claro, y ahora era el tiempo de contarse todo.<p>

Cuando se terminaron las clases, Hinata y Tenten se fueron juntas, vivían por el mismo rumbo, mientras que Temari e Ino se fueron por el lado contrario.

—No he podido ver a Gaara-kun más a que a la entrada, me hubiese gustado encontrármelo en el almuerzo —decía Hinata un poco deprimida.

—Anímate, Hina-chan... apenas es el primer día de clases, tendrás todo el semestre para verlo —le respondió Tenten con una sonrisa—. Y claro, para animarte a hablarle.

—Quisiera ser más como tú, Ten-chan, tú si has podido hablar con Neji-san —dijo Hinata tran quilamente, elogiando un poco a su amiga. A ésta se le cayó el ánimo al recordar la _conversación_ que había tenido con él. Había ocasiones en las que se decepcionaba demasiado y creía que no valía la pena, pero era más grande su deseo conocerlo y poder ser parte de su vida, que sus desánimos al no poder actuar naturalmente frente a él—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Eh... no, n-nada...

—Bien, creo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana, Ten-chan.

—Adiós, Hina-chan.

Tenten siguió caminando, demasiado ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no escuchó la voz de alguien llamándola, aunque tampoco era como que la llamara con voz fuerte, puesto que le pa recía absurdo tener que gritar.

* * *

><p>Tenten estaba terminando sus deberes y una vez que concluyó se fue a duchar, quería relajarse un poco en la tina de baño así que se tomó su tiempo, después de todo era temprano. Sólo se dedicaba a recordar lo que había acontecido el semestre pasado; cómo fue que conoció a Neji, la vez que habló con él en la biblioteca y lo mucho que le había costado decirle una palabra. El día de hoy solamente había podido verlo antes de comenzar las clases, y eso sólo le dejaba pensamientos absurdos en la mente, como que la evitaba o simplemente se escondía porque le molestaba su presencia. Se había vuelto muy paranoica, pero qué más daba...<p>

Después de haberse relajado como quiso, salió de la tina y se fue a la cocina a haber que había de comer, preparó un par de emparedados y tomó algo de jugo. Como no había nadie en casa decidió ir a comer a la sala mientras veía televisión, fue hasta el buro donde había dejado su suéter y sacó su móvil para ver la hora. Tenía esa costumbre de estar mirando su celular a cada rato para saber la hora, aun teniendo un reloj enfrente. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo. Había recibido un mensaje de texto y lo único que ansiaba era saber de quién.

Quería suponer que era de Neji, pero era muy poco probable. Existía una posibilidad aún mayor: que fuera de alguna de sus amigas invitándola a salir a caminar o simplemente para saludarla o preguntarle los deberes... prefirió dejar de adivinar, no quería llevarse una desilusión así que sólo abrió el mensaje:

"_Hola, buenas tardes... has sido algo descortés, ¿sabes? Me dejaste a la mitad del camino con la palabra en la boca_".

En realidad lo que decía el mensaje le importaba muy poco, sino quién se lo había mandado, era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Después de haber estado pensando toda la tarde desde que llegó a su casa si mandarle el texto o no, se decidió al fin y lo hizo. Y poco después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. ¿Y si tal vez tenía una idea equivocada de él y creía que quería algo con ella? Lo que menos le faltaba en estos momentos eran chicas fastidiando y que anduvieran atrás de él. Pero tampoco tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí? Sólo era un texto. No era para tanto. Y entonces, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que le respondería? Y en todo caso, si es que lo hiciera. Estaba pensando demasiado...<p>

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? —preguntó su hermano mayor llegando de la universidad, yendo a la co cina por algo de agua.

—No es nada, es sólo que... estaba pensando en hablarle a una compañera —respondió el menor algo pensativo.

—¿Una compañera... solamente eso? —insinúo Itachi con un tono que sacó a Sasuke de trance.

—E-Eh... ¡no es lo que te imaginas! —exclamó algo exaltado—. Es sólo que... he olvidado que teníamos de tarea, y ella me ha dado su número, no tengo el de nadie más.

Itachi no insistió más, ya que de alguna forma le creyó. Y justo en ese momento, el móvil del me nor comenzó a sonar con el tono que había programado para los mensajes.

—Supongo que no tendrás que llamarla primero, al menos te has quitado ese peso de encima...

Y sin más Itachi se dirigió a su habitación y hasta que Sasuke no comprobó que la puerta se hubiese cerrado no miró el mensaje. No entendía por qué, pero las manos le habían comenzado a temblar levemente. Quizás sólo le importaba lo que le contestaría porque él había iniciado esto, y sentía que había sido apresurado y eso es algo que no iba mucho con él. Y más por las palabras que expresó en el mensaje de texto. No esperó más y abrió lo que había recibido.

"_¡Buenas tardes, Uchiha-kun! Lo lamento, no había visto el mensaje antes, pero... ¿a qué te refieres?_".

Sonrió un poco, esa chica era bastante rara, casi parecía que la escuchaba. Comenzó a escribir, respondiendo a su pregunta; una vez que terminó, envió el mensaje y guardó el móvil en la bolsa de su pantalón. Esperando respuesta.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde.


	2. Dudas

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, nada más quiero dar las gracias a quiénes leyeron y me da gusto que les haya gustado. Espero en este segundo capítulo no decepcionar a nadie.

Iba a publicarlo ayer, pero por una extraña razón no podía subir el documento.

**Chizuru-chan** me da gusto que te haya gustado, y créeme no será el único de esta pareja que escriba dado que a mí también me gusta mucho.

Bueno, sin más ni menos, espero disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II.<strong>

La mañana siguiente, Tenten despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y sólo recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, esperaba que se repitiera, ¿y por qué no? Que fuera aún mejor.

Se levantó de la cama yendo al baño, se lavó la cara y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta. Se puso el uniforme y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Su padre estaba a punto de irse y su madre estaba sirviéndole el desayuno.

Su madre le preguntó cómo le había ido en su primer día de clases, disculpándose por salir de re pente sin siquiera despedirse. Ella le contó todo lo que había pasado, exceptuando lo de Neji y Sa suke, la verdad era que sus padres eran algo _especiales_ con los temas referentes a chicos.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, cepilló sus dientes y se despidió de su madre. Tomó su mo chila y se puso en marcha.

De camino, fue desenredando los audífonos para escuchar música y que el camino no le fuera tan aburrido.

Y cuando alzó su vista logró ver a Sasuke. Había descubierto tantas cosas de él el día anterior de bido a su conversación por mensajes; que vivía cerca de su casa era una de ellas, por eso no le extrañó habérselo encontrado.

Iba a llamarlo, pero se detuvo dado a que iba acompañado, pensó que tal vez ese era el hermano mayor del que le había contado y del que tanto escuchó hablar a Temari anteriormente. De un mo mento para otro le entró una curiosidad de saber cómo sería, por lo que intentaba acercarse sólo un poco para lograr ver su rostro, pero le era inútil, su espalda era lo único que podía ver.

Dio un paso en falso y tropezó, se quejó un poco, debido a los audífonos y al volumen de la música no alcanzó a escuchar cuan fuerte lo había hecho. El quejido de Tenten sorprendió un poco a los Uchiha, distrayéndolos de su plática casi obligándolos a voltear más por curiosidad que por otra cosa; y estando a distancia considerablemente corta, la redujeron a nada.

—¿Tenten...? —el Uchiha menor no la había reconocido, hasta que la aludida levantó un poco el rostro puesto a que jamás la había visto con el cabello recogido de esa forma.

—Uchiha-kun, buenos días —respondió ella, poniéndose de pie. Sasuke pudo notar la mirada cu riosa de su hermano en la chica que tenía enfrente, esto ciertamente le molestó un poco, dado a que quizás se diera cuenta de que era ella con la que estaba respondiendo mensajes, pero que más le daba. Sólo era su compañera.

—Ah... Itachi, ella es Tenten, una compañera de mi clase —la aludida al notar la mirada del her mano mayor hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san— sonrió amablemente. Este le correspondió el saludo de igual forma, sonriéndole con agrado.

—El gusto es mío, Tenten-chan —hubo un momento en el que Sasuke se sintió fuera de lugar ahí, un breve momento que le pareció eterno. Y decidió que ya era tiempo de romperlo...

—Será mejor que avancemos ya o se nos hará tarde, Itachi, Tenten.

Doblando a la esquina Itachi se despidió de ellos, caminó hacia el otro lado, deteniéndose ahí a esperar su transporte, mientras que Sasuke y Tenten siguieron su camino. Ya estaban a punto de llegar cuando escucharon el timbre que señalaba el inicio de clases. Fue entonces cuando aceleraron el paso.

—¡Espere! —exclamó Tenten intentando llamar la atención del guardia—. ¡No cierre la puerta!

El aludido los vio acercarse y antes de cerrar la puerta la abrió nuevamente advirtiéndoles que si volvía a ocurrir no les dejaría entrar, porque a Tsunade-sama le gustaba la puntualidad en su colegio y había dado aquella orden. Disculpándose del hombre mayor, comenzaron a correr al aula donde se supone tendrían Matemáticas.

Tenten abrió la puerta sin cuidado dado a que había perdido su respiración normal y se había acelerado. Yamato-sensei sólo se limitó a voltear y fulminarlos con la mirada, si había algo que mo lestara a su maestro era que lo interrumpieran y la impuntualidad. Sin embargo, por ser el segundo día de clases les dio la oportunidad de pasar y tomar asiento.

Temari le hizo una señal a Tenten indicándole que había un asiento disponible junto a ella. Esta avanzó lo más rápido posible para quitarse la mirada de Yamato-sensei de encima, mientras que Sa suke, como de costumbre se sentó al final, justo detrás de Jugo.

—Ten-chan, ¿acaso has llegado con Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Ino tocándole el hombro para que le prestara atención, ésta estaba detrás de ella.

—E-Eh... sí, me lo encontré de camino —susurró Tenten para que Yamato-sensei no la escu chara—. Ya conocí al susodicho, Temari. Tenías razón, es bastante apuesto y creo que harían una muy buena pareja.

—¿Verdad que sí? —la voz de Temari, desconcentró al profesor Yamato y nuevamente renegó. Prefirieron guardar silencio y dejar la plática para más tarde.

* * *

><p>Una vez que tuvieron el receso, se fueron a almorzar. Hinata y Tenten fueron las únicas en pedir algo en la cafetería, puesto a que Ino se preocupaba demasiado por su figura y decía que la comida de ahí tenía muchos carbohidratos, Temari sólo las acompañó con un jugo de frutas.<p>

—¿Qué ha pasado, Ino? —preguntó Tenten intentando calmarla. Estaba demasiado inquieta, su puso que buscando a Sasuke—. ¿Le llamaste ayer?

—No, ayer me la pasé conversando con Sakura por teléfono y mi saldo se agotó —respondió—. Como tengo tiempo sin verla porque aun está de viaje...

—Entiendo —respondió—. Pero, no te desanimes, llámalo hoy. Estoy segura que te responderá.

—¿Por qué tan segura? —cuestionó no muy convencida.

—Bueno, porque no creo que sea del tipo de chico que sea tan descortés como para no responder —dudó un poco antes de responderle, así que omitió el hecho de que estuvo mandándole y reci biendo sus mensajes, Ino podría llegar a pensar mal.

—Eso haré. Me muero de ganas por conversar con él —suspiró, justo en ese instante el Uchiha entró junto con Suigetsu—. Sólo míralo... es perfecto.

Tenten por inercia hizo caso a lo que estaba diciéndole Ino. Tenía razón... jamás se había detenido a verlo tan bien, además había cambiado bastante desde el semestre pasado. Era un poco más alto, su cabello era un poco más largo y ciertamente se podía notar que hacía ejercicio...

—Oye, ¿Tenten? —la llamó Ino—. ¿Estás escuchándome?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí... claro.

—Tampoco era para que te lo tomaras tan en serio... recuerda que ya lo vi primero.

—No te preocupes, Ino —sonrió creyendo eso imposible—. Yo ya tengo mis ojos puestos en Ne...

Hinata con tanta rapidez cubrió su boca de repente. No entendió al momento el porqué del re pentino ataque de su amiga, hasta que levantó su vista y miró como Neji y Gaara pasaban por un costado de ellas. Neji la miro por unos segundos. Estar en esa situación la ruborizó de inmediato.

De un movimiento brusco quitó la mano de Hinata de su boca, y alzó un poco su mano para salu dar a Neji, pero este sólo volteó para otro lado antes de verla completamente extendida. Tenten bajó su mano apenada, alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente burlándose de lo patética que se veía. Bajó su mirada un poco, sólo tenía que calmarse, y respirar por un momento...

—L-Lo siento, Ten-chan... —se disculpó Hinata, lo que la sorprendió—. Fue mi culpa, en ver dad...

—No te preocupes, Hina-chan. Tú no hiciste nada malo. Quizás si no me hubieses callado, él se habría dado cuenta, de la manera más patética que es posible —sonrió intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, y al parecer lo logró porque ninguna de sus amigas siguió hablando—. Ahora re greso.

Dejó su ensalada de frutas a medio terminar, entretanto Temari le preguntó a Hinata si le había entendido al profesor Yamato, dado que a la distracción que tuvo en la clase, perdió la concentración de todo y no le termino de entender.

Neji sólo se dedicó a ver a Tenten alejarse, sonrió nuevamente. Gaara volteó de reojo para con él y después se levantó a ordenar algo. Cuando regresó con un plato de papas fritas y un refresco de limón murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara:

—¿Y dices que no te gusta? —Neji no se inmuto para nada—. Ni siquiera le puedes quitar la mi rada de encima.

—No me gusta —volteó para otro lado, pero Gaara se dio cuenta que fue porque había desapare cido del alcance de su vista—. No es mi tipo —finalizó restándole importancia a continuar con esa conversación.

—Como digas...

Gaara dejó de prestarle atención, dedicándosela por completo a su comida. Neji guardó silencio, se recargó en su silla y sacó su teléfono móvil. Revisó sus mensajes guardados. Y ahí estaba, un mísero mensaje de texto de Tenten, preguntándole su email. En aquel momento no le respondió dado a que se había quedado sin saldo y pensó absurdo responderlo casi tres días después de que lo envió.

Qué tontería.

No le gustaba. Y entonces, ¿por qué conservaba aun su número telefónico? Admitía que le parecía linda, era graciosa su forma de actuar en ocasiones y había otra cosa que llamaba su atención... la observaba de vez en cuando, no lo negaba, pero sólo para intentar averiguar qué era lo que le parecía tan atrayente de ella.

Cuando la vio regresar y sentarse con sus amigas dejó de pensar. La observó una última vez antes de decidir enviarle un mensaje. Total... si le molestaba demasiado, sólo rompería contacto con ella, así de fácil. Escribió una disculpa y la guardó en borrador. Al fin de clases se lo enviaría.


	3. Confusión

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme por el enorme retraso. Tuve un bloqueo mental y las ideas no fluyeron como esperaba. Además las tareas, los exámenes y todo eso tuvieron mucho que ver, comenzaré a actualizar más seguido, no se preocupen, si vuelve a pasar, están en su derecho de darme un buen zape en la cabeza.

Pero lo importante es que ya termine el capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III.<strong>

Una vez que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, inmediatamente todos se apresu raron a guardar sus cosas y salir disparados a sus casas. Tenten guardó con calma sus libros, no tenía prisa; Hinata era paciente y no le importaba esperarla un poco más, después de todo, eso le permitía ver cuando Gaara caminaba por su aula con intención de marcharse.

De repente Hinata soltó un suspiró y corrió lejos de la puerta, Tenten pudo entender el porqué. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta para ver como Neji se alejaba poco a poco. Sonrió débilmente. El sólo recordar lo ocurrido en la cafetería la apenaba en sobremanera... era un hecho que lo olvidaría, no tenía posibilidades, además era mejor terminar de romper el sentimiento que estaba floreciendo antes de que fuera más allá. No lo pensó dos veces, sacó su móvil y buscó en sus contactos, y cuando lo encontró, eliminó su número. Suspiró satisfecha, había sido más sencillo de lo que había creído.

Tomó sus cosas y salieron del aula. Se despidieron de Ino y Temari, nuevamente Tenten animó a Ino a que le mandara un texto a Sasuke, a lo cual la rubia se emocionó sólo con pensarlo.

Siguieron caminando hasta salir del colegio. En frente de este, había un local; un café al que la mayoría de los jóvenes, le gustaba asistir. De vez en cuando había bandas de estudiantes tocando rock para animar el lugar, claro que sólo los fines de semana. En la entrada estaban Sasuke y Sui getsu, conversando sobre la práctica de futbol de apenas hace dos horas. La risa de Suigetsu sacó a Tenten de sus pensamientos percatándose de que Sasuke estaba mirándola. Alzó la mano para des pedirse. Sasuke correspondió.

—Algo ocurre entre ustedes dos, ¿no es así? —preguntó Suigetsu codeando a Sasuke, logrando que se ruborizara levemente, aunque no fue capaz de notarlo—. Recuerdo que ayer se acercó pi diendo tu número de móvil.

—No ha sido nada, sólo conversamos un poco en la tarde, es todo. Somos amigos.

—Bien, _amigo_, vayan juntos a casa... —lo empujó para que fuera hacia allá, no replicó. Sólo dijo "hasta mañana", y aunque había entendido el doble sentido de su oración prefirió no perder el tiempo discutiendo ya que eso evidenciaría que estaba comenzando a interesarle.

Para cuando Sasuke comenzó a caminar por donde Tenten y su amiga habían pasado, ellas ya habían doblado la esquina, y aunque apresuró el paso, se quedó pensando en porqué había hecho caso a Suigetsu; es decir, no eranamigos lo que se dice _amigos_ como para que llegara con ella y que caminaran juntos. Que hubiese ocurrido en la mañana no significaba nada, ella iba un poco detrás de su hermano y él, y habría sido grosero dejarla atrás, y aun más en el suelo.

Para cuando salió un poco de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que se había detenido. Alguien chocó su hombro y caminó sin disculparse. Alzó la vista y fulminó al chico que había pasado. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero no le encontró sentido. Ya se las cobraría con alguna otra cosa.

Aunque decidió ya no alcanzar a Tenten, eso no le impediría caminar por el mismo rumbo, des pués de todo, vivía por ahí y si se retrasaba, su madre se molestaría.

* * *

><p>Para cuando hubo llegado a su casa, su madre estaba terminando de preparar la comida, la saludó y dijo que le ayudaría a poner la mesa en cuando se cambiara.<p>

Era raro que estuviera en casa, pero el martes era su único día de descanso, por alguna extraña razón, era el único día en que ni su madre ni su padre trabajaban. Se puso una falda y una blusa hol gada, soltó su cabello y se lo recogió en un chongo más flojo, para que no le doliera la cabeza. Regresó hasta donde estaba su madre y vio a su padre junto a ella.

—Hola, linda —la saludó su padre, Tenten se acercó y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Te ha ido bien en este día?

Dudó, puesto que no había sido su día perfecto. Pero si omitía lo ocurrido con Neji, no había nada de malo. Sonrió recordando otra cosa.

—Sí, padre. Me he incluido en la clase de música, y es posible que haya un concurso a la mitad del semestre —pasó los platos por la mesa mientras le relataba a su padre—, me esforzare para que me seleccionen.

—Me parece perfecto, linda.

—Bien, basta de charla, Tenten, lávate las manos —habló su madre—. En un momento les serviré.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó de lavar los platos y se fue a su habitación, tomó su móvil. Desbloqueó el teclado y vio que había recibido un mensaje. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, conversar con Sasuke sería agradable en ese momento, pensó; pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no era él, en realidad, no lo tenía registrado. En fin. Abrió el mensaje y leyó: "<em>Hola, Tenten, soy Neji. Ayer iba explicarte por que no te conteste en vacaciones, pero tocó el timbre. Espero no te incomode recibir mi mensaje<em>."

¿Era acaso esto una broma? ¿Le interesaba realmente a Neji? ¿Era una prueba para ver si se olvi daba de él o un motivo para no hacerlo? No lo sabía. Simplemente creía que el corazón se le salía de la emoción que sentía. No sabía qué hacer, si no respondía estaría al pendiente del teléfono, hasta que al fin le respondiera, pero si le contestaba, ¿qué le diría?

Quería llamar a Hinata, contarle... pero, ella desconocía una parte de la historia, al igual que Ino o Temari. Necesitaba un consejo, ya mismo. El rostro de Sasuke cruzó por su mente. ¡Claro! Un con sejo de alguien no involucrado le sacaría de dudas. Pero, ¿sería correcto? Sasuke le inspiraba una confianza como nadie más, al menos no en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo no podía evitar creer que lo molestaría con una tontería como esa.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Recibió un nuevo mensaje. Rápidamente lo abrió es perando que fuera Sasuke, para así evitarse la molestia de ser ella quien comenzara una conversa ción _natural_, ya que en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de poderla iniciar ella. Nuevamente, se equivocó. Era Ino.

Cuando leyó que Sasuke le había respondido, y que quería que platicaran en la escuela, no pudo evitar sentirse algo... _¿__celosa_? Sí, esa era la palabra. Ella no estaba pasando por un momento compli cado, y parecía que lograría lo que ella no pudo cuando Sasuke le agradaba. Suspiró, qué más daba. Era su amiga, debía estar feliz por ella. La felicitó y le dijo que mañana le contara.

Pensó que sería inapropiado hablarle a Sasuke en ese momento. Así que se decidió por respon derle a Neji. Escribió, y releyó el mensaje un par de veces para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Se había tranquilizado un poco, pero aún seguía algo nerviosa. Sin embargo, no recibió ningún mensaje más.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, revisó el móvil y nada. Vio la carpeta de "enviados" y se percato de que el mensaje que había escrito ayer por la tarde no estaba, aparecía en "bandeja de salida". Por respon derle a Ino, su saldo se había agotado. Rió. Seguramente por conversar con Sasuke la ultima vez, había terminado de gastar casi toda su recarga. Terminó de alistarse, y recogió su cabello como la última vez.<p>

Al salir de casa, como su padre aun no se marchaba, la llevó al colegio. De camino alcanzó a ver a Sasuke junto a su hermano, mas no le dijo a su padre que se detuviera. Cuando hubieron llegado, se despidió con un beso y bajo del auto. Saludó al guardia y se dirigió al aula.

—Buenos días, Ten-chan —saludó Hinata. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Ino y Temari, la última parecía tener cara de fastidio ya que todo el ca mino había escuchado a Ino hablar de Sasuke y su conversación.

—¡Si vuelves a nombrar a Sasuke, ten por seguro que te cortaré el cabello! —gritó Temari furiosa.

—¡De ninguna manera, a él le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo!

—Como sea, no es que me importe... —salió bastante molesta, y no le importó con quien cho cara.

Sasuke frunció el ceño irritado, ya dos personas le habían golpeado, con el primero todavía tenía un asunto pendiente, pero con esa chica... le sería imposible cobrársela. Se sobó un poco el hombro y se dirigió al último asiento sin saludar a nadie. Ino sólo lo veía embelesada.

—¿Creen que debería acercarme? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No creo que sea conveniente, mira su expresión —le señaló Tenten—. Parece que no está de humor.

—¡Tonterías! —contradijo Ino—. Deséenme suerte.

—S-Suerte... —trató de animar Hinata no muy segura.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun... —saludó Ino. Sasuke no se inmutó en absoluto—. Buenos días.

—Uhm —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él.

—Disculpa a Temari, que te haya golpeado ha sido muy grosero de su parte...

—Discúlpame tú a mí, tengo que salir —y sin siquiera voltear a verla salió del aula.

Hinata y Tenten observaron la escena. No había nadie más adentro, por suerte. Ino sólo veía el camino que el Uchiha recorrió. Tenten bufó molesta, quería decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse ca llada, al menos por ese momento.

* * *

><p>Las clases transcurrieron sin nada fuera de lo normal, durante el receso Tenten tenía la intención de encontrarse con Neji, más no sucedió. A la última hora, Hinata le preguntó a Tenten si quería que se quedara con ella a su clase de música, pero ella le dijo que era preferible que se marchara ya que no sabía cuando duraría.<p>

Cuando entró vio a unos cuantos, pero como no conocía a ninguno, decidió solo pasar de largo hasta llegar al piano que estaba disponible. Lo observó un poco antes de tocarlo. Estaba falta de práctica, así que repasó varios ejercicios sencillos para calentar por lo que una chica de cabello rojizo no dejaba de mirarla. Le desesperaba ser observada de esa manera. Sin embargo, optó por dejar de tocar y buscar la canción que estaba practicando para memorizar los tiempos.

Al poco tiempo llegó el maestro, uno por uno, comenzaron a demostrar cómo iban en el instru mento que tocaban. El chico de la guitarra eléctrica fue el primero, la conectó al amplificador y co menzó. Tenten lo veía asombrada, era muy bueno. Después pasó a la chica pelirroja, tomó su violín, se relajó y aunque parecía que tocaría un sonido lento, comenzó de una manera diferente. Luego fue su turno. Dejó la partitura de la canción sobre el piano, se relajó y comenzó la melodía. Por la expre sión de su maestro, esperaba que fuera buena la nota que le pondría. El último chico, tocó la guitarra acústica.

El maestro les explicó en qué consistiría el concurso, y también que eso sería lo único en que se concentrarían en la clase, prepararse para entonces y que sólo les tomaría quedarse de una a dos horas, todos los miércoles. Estuvieron de acuerdo, como la clase era evaluativa, los dejó retirarse temprano.

Tenten al salir se dirigió al café. Pidió una malteada. Mientras esperaba, vio a varios compañeros suyos platicando, pero como no les hablaba mucho, decidió ignorarlos. Una vez que le dieron su pe dido, pagó y salió sin más.

De camino, se encontró con el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi. Aunque quiso hacerse la que no lo es cuchaba, sólo porque no se le ocurría algo bueno que decirle, él se acercó hasta ella, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

—Hola, Tenten-chan —dijo, una vez que llegó hasta su lado. Ella correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa—. Qué bueno que me esperaste, siéndote franco no me gusta caminar solo. Y qué mejor que una buena compañía como la tuya.

—Gracias —su comentario le hizo sonrojar un poco. Pudo entender un poco porque era que le gustaba a Temari—. ¿Acabas de salir de la universidad?

—Sí, ha sido un largo día... —respondió y comenzaron a caminar—. ¿Cómo se ha portado mi hermanito el día de hoy? Tengo entendido que están en la misma clase.

—Es verdad —respondió, aunque eso es obvio—, pues hoy, no sé... creo que se ha comportado algo grosero con una amiga mía.

—Vaya, tendré que regañarlo y decirle que se disculpe —rió un poco—, aunque, es algo que no se puede evitar a veces.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Tenten no muy segura, pues eso ya sería meterse mucho es su vida.

—Pues, ha cambiado mucho. Antes se molestaba con más facilidad, le he ayudado a cambiar eso —Tenten escuchaba atenta lo que Itachi decía—. Pero, una vez que ya se ha molestado antes y se lo ha guardado, explota una vez que ya no puede más, después quiere alejarse de todo y todos para pen sar las cosas y es posible que se disculpe con ella sin que yo le diga nada.

—Tiene sentido —el camino se le hizo realmente corto, su casa estaba doblando la calle, así que optó por despedirse—. Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, fue un gusto saludarte, Uchiha-san.

—Por favor, no me llames así —hizo una mueca de dolor—. Me haces sentir como un anciano. Llámame Itachi.

—Itachi-san.

—Bueno, mucho mejor. Cuídate, Tenten-chan.

—Igualmente, salúdame a Uchiha-kun —él promete decirle el mensaje.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba en la sala terminando los deberes. Estaba batallando un poco, así que decidió espe rar a Itachi para que le explicara cómo resolverlos. Recordó lo que ocurrió en la mañana, estaba cons ciente de que su actitud no había sido la mejor, tomó su móvil y escribió un mensaje para Ino. No le gustaba disculparse, pero él había tenido la culpa. Cuando lo hubo enviado, alguien tocó la puerta. Fue hasta ella para abrirla. Era su hermano.<p>

—¿Para qué tocas? —preguntó fastidiado por haberlo hecho levantar.

—Para que me recibas con esa sonrisa que tienes en el rostro —dijo sarcásticamente antes de echarse a reír con la expresión que puso después—. Olvide mis llaves, ¿ya...?

—Estaba abierto.

—Ya me abriste, no sé porque te sigues quejando —dejó la mochila en el sofá—. Por ser tan _grosero_ no te daré el mensaje que me dio tu novia para ti —remarcó la palabra para darle a en tender que se había topado con alguien.

—No tengo novia —lo fulminó con la mirada—. Bien lo sabes.

—¿Entonces Tenten, qué es para ti...? —cuestionó. Notó como Sasuke cambiaba su actitud lo que le hizo sonreír.

—Nada, sólo una compañera —temía que si decía amiga nuevamente, le comenzara a fastidiar alguien más.

—¿En serio? Pues que mal, porque a ella pareces preocuparle más que sólo como compañero —eso en parte tenía razón, pero quería sacarle algo de información antes que nada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Itachi lo notó un poco más interesado, lo que le comenzaba a ilustrar lo que pensaba.

—Me la he encontrado, caminamos juntos y me dijo que te saludara de su parte —prefirió omitir la parte de la disculpa—, y por algo que me dijo, le he dicho un secreto tuyo —mintió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le has dicho? —el tono de su voz tomó un sonido más alto. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

—Te diré si me dices que es lo que sientes por ella —Sasuke sólo evadió la mirada de su hermano y volvió su mirada a su mochila a medio cerrar. Itachi al ver que no estaba funcionando, decidió irse por la tangente—. Entre nosotros no debe haber secretos, hermano. Sé que no son sólo compañeros.

Sasuke lo pensó por un momento. ¿Qué caso tenia ocultárselo a su hermano? Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, y decírselo en ese momento le evitaría quedarse con la duda de qué fue lo que le dijo, y si algo le desesperaba, era eso.

—Me parece agradable, ¿contento? —dijo secamente, pero era evidente que sus mejillas se colo rearon un poco. Itachi prefirió no decir nada. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir eso de una chica.

—Sí —sonrió—. No le dije nada, ¿contento?

—¿Qué?

—Le comente algo de ti, pero nada que fuera relevante —respondió—. Sólo algo que debería to mar en cuenta cuando sean novios.

—Eso no pasara.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no y ya.

—Pues que mal, porque también me parece agradable y me gustaría que fuera mi cuñada —son rió, tomó su mochila y se fue a su habitación antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo más.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento. Analizó sus palabras. _¿Por qué no?_ Conquistar a Tenten podría ser sencillo si se lo proponía, pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, quería que se fuera dando poco a poco sin dar mucho de su parte, para ver si ella le tenía interés, aunque no creía que tuviera alguno.

Que se hubiese topado con su hermano y le mandara saludos con él, sólo le daba la excusa de lla marle. Volvió a tomar su móvil y busco su número en contactos. Escribió un mensaje y se lo envió.


	4. Amor imposible

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, no quise retrasarme tanto con la continuación porque luego se me irían las ideas y para recuperarlas, está canijo. Leí sus comentarios y sinceramente me alegra tanto que les guste lo que escribo. Muchas veces creí que era un asco como escritora, pero en fin, no hay que hablar de malos tiempos...

Espero no decepcionar a nadie con la continuación y que tampoco se enreden como lo hice yo escribiendo. Disculpen el OoC, sé que en alguna parte me pase y las cosas fueron un poco más rápidas, pero no sé, si eso salió quise creer que mi inspiración no estaba equivocada (haber como queda después).

Bien, creo que son todas mis quejas hacia mí persona, si deciden insultarme o algo, ya saben... por mensaje privado es mejor. De cualquier forma, espero disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV.<strong>

Tenten permanecía recargada al escritorio terminando las ecuaciones que el profesor Yamato le había dejado de tarea, estaba tan concentrada que cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar terminó asustándola. Dio un brinco en su asiento, acelerándosele un poco el corazón. Esperaba que fuera un buen motivo para sacarla de sí.

Desbloqueó el teclado y presionó en ver. El mensaje era de Sasuke. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta, se le había formado una sonrisa en el rostro, y las ganas de estrangular a alguien por haberla asus tado se habían esfumaron de inmediato. Decía: "_Un pajarito me dijo que me mandaste saludar, así que pensé en corresponder... hola, ¿cómo estás?". _Ciertamente hoy se daba cuenta porque le gustaba conver sar con Sasuke; parecía otro. No es que el real, el que solía ser, no le agradara, sino que 'este' se prestaba a conversar sin ponerle barreras, y más aún, era sincero. Al menos eso sentía ella, y quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que así era.

Rápidamente se dispuso a escribirle algo para responderle, pero antes de tocar la tecla _enviar_ recordó que no tenía saldo. En ese momento comenzó a hacer circo, maroma y teatro por encontrar el dinero que le habían dado sus padres de mesada para ir a comprar una tarjeta. Final mente dio con él en una cajita debajo de su ropa en el armario. No entendía porque a esas alturas escondía tanto su dinero sí; una, no tenía hermanos, y dos, sus padres no lo tomarían ya que ellos fueron quiénes se lo dieron. En fin, se puso tenis y recogió su cabello para salir.

Como no había nadie en casa, tomó las llaves y dejó una nota sobre la mesa, eso en caso de que alguno de sus padres regresara antes de lo previsto. Caminó tres avenidas, y después dio vuelta a la izquierda, cruzó la calle y se detuvo en el establecimiento. Pidió una tarjeta y pagó. Cuando salió, recorrió el mismo camino, salvo que al llegar a la segunda avenida, dobló a la derecha y se detuvo en la panadería que estaba en la esquina. Caminar tanto le había abierto el apetito, así que se sirvió va rios panes en una charola, después tomó un yogurt del refrigerador, pagó y se marchó nuevamente.

Ahora sí, todo estaba bien. Abrió la envoltura de la tarjeta, tomó una moneda y comenzó a rascar sobre ella esperando descubrir el código. Hizo la llamada y tecleó el código, consultó el saldo verifi cando que se hubiera abonado la cantidad y colgó. Buscó el mensaje que le había escrito, y le dio en viar.

"_Entonces si es un buen mensajero, ¿no te dijo lo demás?"_

Cuando Sasuke recibió el mensaje de Tenten, estaba guardando los libros que necesitaría para el día de mañana. Lo que le dijo le desconcertó un poco, de alguna manera. Pero creyó que era mejor ya no molestar a Itachi con ese tema y menos en ese momento, ya lo había molestado al pedirle ayuda con su tarea hace poco y mañana tenía examen de cálculo, según dijo. Improvisó, quería sacarle una sonrisa a Tenten, aunque no pudiera verla.

"_¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué soy demasiado guapo? Oh, vamos... eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes."_

Vaya respuesta. Aunque pensó responderle que tenía razón, lo reconsideró un poco. ¿Estaría bien seguirle la corriente? Qué más daba, si Sasuke bromeaba así lo más seguro es que no le importara.

"_Déjame decirte que no estás tan equivocado..."_

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Estaría jugando? A como estaba sintiéndose con respecto a ella, quería creer con todo lo que tenía que no era una broma. Tal vez sólo lo creía atractivo, más no su tipo. Él consideraba a muchas jóvenes de su edad lindas —bueno, no muchas— y no por eso le agra daban como algo más.

"_¿Fue eso lo que le dijiste a mi hermano?"_

Tenten prefirió dejar el tema de Ino por la paz, de cualquier forma era asunto de ellos, no tenía que meterse en lo que no le importaba.

"_Olvida lo que le dije a tu hermano, no tiene importancia... veo que ya eres tú otra vez. O al menos eso leo."_

De repente vino a su mente la imagen de Ino, de cómo le había hablado en la mañana y de cómo Tenten parecía fruncir un poco el ceño cada vez que lo miraba, aunque parecía ser discreta, era un reflejo involuntario de su parte.

"_Creo saber a qué te refieres, ya me disculpe con ella. Le aclararé todo mañana."_

Hablarían. No pudo evitar preguntarse si charlarían de lo _otro_. Y si... ¿Sasuke le correspondía? No es que no estuviese feliz por Ino, porque lo estaba, pero no comprendía porque era tanta su curiosi dad en saber si realmente a Sasuke le atraía. ¿Sería acaso que nuevamente había comenzado a intere sarle? Eso no era correcto, a su amiga le gustaba y de alguna forma lo había marcado como suyo, porque desde que la conocía, no había chico que la hubiese rechazado. Admitía que Ino tenía cualida des de las que ella carecía. Ella hablaba con más facilidad con las personas, tenía ojos hermosos y más aun, un don extraordinario de convencer a la gente.

"_¿Te agrada ella?"_

Después de preguntar eso, sintió un deseo enorme por evitar que ese mensaje llegara hasta él. Quería regresar el tiempo. Pero como era imposible, decidió esperar respuesta.

* * *

><p>Le desconcertó su pregunta, y aunque creía que primero debía decirle a Ino lo que pensaba, sentía la necesidad de aclarar todo con Tenten. Al momento de escribir aquel mensaje, las manos comenza ron a temblarle y aunque dudó en contestarle, era mejor hacerlo o recibiría otra impresión.<p>

"_Es linda, pero no es mi tipo. Es demasiado "sociable" para mi gusto y creo que no nos llevaríamos muy bien. Ya que mencionas ese tema, ¿hay alguien quien te agrade?"_

Cuando leyó esto, sintió un alivio que no se podía comparar con nada, pero inmediatamente des pués recordó a Neji y su mensaje en borradores. ¿Sería bueno responderle un día después? No tendría por qué molestarse, si le explicaba y realmente se había interesado en ella, entendería las cosas igual que ella. Así que corrigió el otro mensaje y se lo envió. Nuevamente su corazón se había acelerado y le volvía el remordimiento de haberle enviado tal mensaje, ¿sería correcto? Es decir, es cribió como si de amigos se tratase, como si tuviera tiempo charlando con él, cuando en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

Fue entonces que comprendió, estaba malinterpretando todo.

Le había enviado un mensaje a Neji, como si hablara con Sasuke, porque con él, desde un princi pio las cosas fueron así y esperaba que con Neji funcionaran igual. Pero se estaba engañando. No podía ser igual con Neji, simplemente porque Sasuke era diferente, lo estaba considerando un amigo realmente, y a Neji, aunque quisiera negarlo lo veía como un amor imposible. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía haciéndose la ciega que no se daba cuenta de las cosas?

Su situación le pareció absurda. Escribió otro mensaje y lo envió a Sasuke.

"_Sí, pero es un amor imposible, así que no cuenta. ¿Y a ti?"_

Por alguna extraña razón, bueno, no tan extraña, leer eso le subió las esperanzas. Entendió eso como si se tratase de un actor de cine o un cantante de rock, por lo que no le dio tanta importancia al asunto. Y después considero lo que le respondería. No era el momento de decirle que ella era la que le estaba comenzando a provocar nuevas emociones, primero llegaría hasta ella.

"_Hay alguien que ha comenzado a interesarme."_

Esa respuesta le dejo mucho en que pensar. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Iría al colegio? Quería preguntarle, pero estaba segura que no le diría su nombre.

"_Y es un hecho que no me dirás quién es, ¿verdad?_"

Pensó bien las cosas, trataría de darle una indirecta para ver si podía entenderla, aunque se arriesgaba a ser descubierto tenía la teoría de que Tenten era distraída y no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

"_Te lo diré a su debido tiempo."_

No entendió a que se refirió con eso, _¿cómo que a su debido tiempo?_ Tal vez era que Sasuke conside raba que la primera en saber lo que sentía debía ser la chica que le gustase, prefirió darle no tanta importancia al asunto ya que de cualquier forma se daría cuenta "a su debido tiempo". Respondió "_de acuerdo"_ y después se despidió. Ya era algo tarde y aunque esperó otro mensaje por parte de Neji, este nunca llegó. Verificó que esta vez si se hubiera enviado el mensaje, y aunque lo había hecho no reci bió respuesta de él, tal vez le incomodó su forma de tratarlo, o simplemente no quiso responder. Qué más le daba. Había decido aceptar las cosas como eran, él era su amor platónico y seguramente para él ella era sólo una chica más.

De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, ésta vez no se trataba de un mensaje, miró el número; era desconocido, dudo en contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Hola? —eso intentó parecer un saludo, sin mucho éxito—. ¿Con quién desea hablar?

—_¿Hablo al número de... Tenten?_ —preguntó una voz que le parecía un tanto familiar, pero no lograba ubicarla—. _Soy Neji_.

Rápidamente se congeló. Comenzó a temblar levemente y creer que todo eso era un sueño, el co razón comenzó a acelerársele nuevamente. ¿Acaso su "amor platónico" no lo era realmente y tenía una oportunidad?

—S-Sí... hola, Neji-san —comenzó a tartamudear un poco, esperaba que Neji no lo hubiese no tado.

—_Hola, recibí tu mensaje, pero nuevamente me quede sin saldo, Gaara me ha prestado su móvil y me ha pedido que sea rápido, así que seré breve_ —Tenten intentaba escuchar atenta, pero su voz era tan perfecta que no lograba concentrarse—: _¿te gustaría platicar mañana a la salida, en el café que está enfrente?_

_No lo podía creer,_ en serio estaba sucediendo.

—C-Claro...

—_Bien, entonces... te esperaré afuera de tu clase para irnos juntos, ¿te parece?_

—Por mí no hay ningún problema.

—_Bien, hasta entonces_ —se despidió él—. _Buenas noches_.

Tenten correspondió y colgó. Aunque su pulso seguía un tanto acelerado ya estaba más tranquila; al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. Y aunque pensó mil y un maneras de arreglarse para él, prefirió optar por su forma sencilla, quizás fue eso lo que le había dado resultado. Esa noche, dormiría con una sonrisa en el rostro, no importándole nada más.

* * *

><p>—¡Neji! Tú tienes mi móvil, ¿verdad? —fue más una afirmación. Le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y camino hasta el otro lado de la sala—. Apresúrate, tenemos que tener al menos la mitad del mural...<p>

Él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, en realidad no estaba escuchando mucho lo que Gaara le es taba diciendo, sólo pensaba en mañana y en su "cita" con Tenten. Tendría que pensar en una excusa para evadir a Gaara a la salida e ingeniárselas para que se fuera y no se quedara un rato en el café. Estaba tomando las cosas a la ligera, es posible que estuviera yéndose por el lugar equivocado, des pués de todo, no tenía el don de hablar con las chicas y menos con alguien como ella.

Tal vez había sido el hecho de que no le había respondido de inmediato lo que le había impulsado a tomar tal decisión. Le había hecho sentir menosprecio y eso le había molestado. No era tonto y se daba cuenta que provocaba algo en ella, y no se daría el lujo de perder la oportunidad de saber qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención antes de que ella le perdiera el interés. Quien sabe quizás re almente le gustaba, y las cosas eran como pensaba Gaara.


	5. Sentimientos paralelos

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, sólo quiero agradecer nuevamente a quiénes hayan leído mi fic, en serio me complace y me motiva a seguir haciéndolo. Aunque creí que había regado el tepache con mi ocurrencia del capítulo anterior, me da gusto saber que no fue así (o al menos eso me dieron a entender), porque siempre se me iluminó la mente y supe que continuarle.

Lamento el retraso, en serio, tenía pensado publicarlo antes, pero me quedé sin internet y no pude subirlo antes... disculpen. Para compensar (creo yo) el capítulo será más largo porque al no tener internet se me ocurrieron más cosas para continuarle. Lo único que espero, es no haberla regado en este capítulo...

Eso es todo, espero disfruten y se entretengan un rato, como yo escribiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V.<strong>

No había hecho más que pensar y pensar en lo que pasaría. Desde la noche anterior en la que le había llamado y le había dicho que la esperaría a la puerta de su clase, para que juntos caminaran hacia el café frente al colegio y platicaran, hasta este momento, en el que la profesora Kurenai, tra tando de mantener la paciencia que le quedaba, la llamaba para que continuara la lectura.

—Señorita Ama, ¿está usted escuchándome? —preguntó ya habiéndose acercado a su asiento. La aludida seguía ensimismada con sus propios pensamientos, pero una vez que la maestra azotó su mesa con la mano se vio obligada a volver a la realidad—. Hágame el favor de continuar en donde me quedé.

—Disculpe, profesora. No volverá a ocurrir —escuchó un _eso espero_, tomó su libro y una vez que Temari le hubo indicado donde se había quedado, comenzó a leer.

* * *

><p>—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ino, una vez que hubo terminado la clase. Tenten quería evitar a toda costa contarles lo ocurrido, hasta el momento en el que hubiese platicado con Neji para sor prenderlas un poco, o quizás para no emocionarse demasiado y luego desilusionarse, escuchando mil y un insultos para Neji y palabras de ánimo para ella.<p>

—No es nada, no te preocupes —respondió. Intentó buscar un tema que le distrajera de su ensi mismamiento—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke?

—¡Creí que nunca preguntarías! —cambió rápidamente de ánimo—, ayer me pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido en la mañana pasada y dijo que hoy quería hablarme de algo. No sé... tal vez también le guste y vaya a declarárseme.

Aunque Tenten sabía lo que Sasuke sentía con respecto a Ino porque se lo había dicho apenas unas horas atrás, prefirió no meterse ni decirle nada. Era mejor que él se lo dijera, para evitar malen tendidos. Además, ¿qué se tenía que meter? Eran muy sus vidas, ella ya había cumplido con la parte de ayudarla a conseguir su número móvil e informarle cuando era su cumpleaños, del resto se tenía que encargar Ino.

—¿Y cuando hablarán? —preguntó Tenten.

—Cuando las clases terminen, supongo. No le veo ánimos de hablar ahorita ya que no se ha acer cado... tal se sienta nervioso...

—Esperemos las cosas salgan bien... —dijo Tenten, a lo que rápidamente Ino soltó una risita que apoyaba su frase.

* * *

><p>El tiempo le parecía eterno. Creía que tal vez estaba conspirando contra ella, para hacerla deses perar aun hasta en el último momento. Su clase final parecía no tener fin y aunque hacia todo lo posible por escuchar al profesor Asuma con su clase de la Primera Guerra Mundial le era imposible concentrarse. Creía que entre más veía el reloj, el tiempo corría más lento... definitivamente, historia se había vuelto la clase que más detestaba.<p>

Ya estando a cinco míseros minutos del toque de salida, comenzó a preguntarse si Neji realmente la esperaría afuera. Quería creer que sí, pero una parte de ella seguía desconfiando y creyendo que las cosas no podían seguir siendo perfectas. No entendía bien, no sabía si en realidad era un sexto sen tido, presentimiento o algo parecido, quizás era una paranoica que creía que cualquier cosa buena que le pasara tenía que ver con algo malo en el futuro.

El timbre que finalizó el discurso del profesor Asuma, haciéndole ver que se había acabado su tiempo para enseñar se hizo escuchar y todos comenzaron a guardar todo a una velocidad increíble, al parecer no era la única apurada para salir, pero ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas con mucha calma. Hinata terminó pronto y rápidamente se colocó al lado de la puerta para ver a Gaara pasar... pero no esperó verlo tan cerca de ella. Estaba fuera de su aula conversando con Neji, y cuando notó la presencia de Hinata guardó silencio, ésta corrió hacia adentro y como pudo le llamó a Tenten.

—G-Gaara está afuera con Neji, ¿cómo saldremos? —preguntó sin ocultar su pánico al tener que salir con él tan cerca de la puerta. Tenten creyó que ya era el momento de decirle las cosas.

—Él, quiero decir, Neji-kun... está esperándome —el rubor en sus mejillas era más que evidente. Ino que aun permanecía en el salón, esperando a que Sasuke regresara y le llamara, se acercó a ella y comenzó a dar de brincos mientras la felicitaba y decía que era su oportunidad, claro que lo suficien temente bajo como para que Neji, que estaba afuera, no la escuchara.

Fue en ese justo momento que Sasuke, que había salido a preguntarle unas cosas a su maestro de deportes, entró y escuchó lo que habían dicho. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tenten tenía un enamorado? ¿Alguien más aparte de él... y era el chico que estaba afuera? Siendo franco no prestó atención a na die de afuera, así que ignorando el hecho de que había escuchado eso, fue hasta su mesa y recogió sus cosas, viendo de reojo a Tenten para así saber a dónde iría.

Escuchó a Ino preguntarle el lugar y ella respondió que al café lo que le pareció perfecto ya que planeaba invitar a Ino algo antes de comentarle como se sentía. Trató de hacer tiempo hasta que Tenten animada por sus amigas salió del salón de clases y con pasos torpes se alejó junto con Neji.

—Ino, ¿no interrumpo? —preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ella y Hinata. Esta última se despidió rápidamente y salió casi corriendo del aula ya que aun creía que Gaara estaba afuera.

—No, no te preocupes... me han dejado cómo pudiste darte cuenta —rió un poco, después de haberle mandado uno que otro mensaje ya se sentía capaz de tratarlo más, por lo que no estaba tan nerviosa—. Entonces, ¿quieres conversar?

—Sí, pero aquí no. ¿Quieres ir al café de enfrente? —preguntó.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

* * *

><p>Tenten estaba nerviosa a más no poder y el silencio incomodo que se formó mientras caminaban no ayudaba mucho, ciertamente era el camino a la salida más largo que había tenido. Intentaba ver de reojo a Neji pero cuando estaba por ver su rostro regresaba la mirada apenada y la bajaba leve mente. Él se encontraba en una situación similar; intentaba a toda costa articular palabra alguna, pero los nervios no le permitían formar una oración coherente. Pero debía comenzar a hablar él, había sido su idea y si así estaría ahorita, no quería pensar como estaría dentro del café.<p>

—¿Y... has pasado bien tu día? —preguntó de repente, Tenten se tensó un poco y trató de anali zar su pregunta para contestar bien y un poco más relajada.

—S-Sí... ha sido entretenido —mintió. Realmente todo el día había estado pensando en ese mo mento y no había prestado atención a nada más, pero era un hecho que no le diría eso. Estaba como ida, descripción más parecida a la realidad sugerida por sus amigas—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo único que quería es que ya acabara —respondió luego de un momento—, quería encon trarme contigo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Había sido tan directo que anhelaba que nada de esto fuera un sueño o una broma de mal gusto. Neji notó que sus palabras habían causado algo en Tenten y aunque pensó que había sido algo inoportuno y ciertamente algo imprudente, no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras salieron solas.

—Lo siento, creo que debí guardar eso para mi mente...

—Está bien, fue lindo escucharlo —sonrió nerviosamente, dudaba en corresponder a lo que había dicho, aunque ciertamente se sentía igual, pues aunque no quisiera, aún creía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—. ¿A tu amigo no le molestó que te quedaras?

—Un poco, pero Kiba y Naruto, unos compañeros de clase, le dijeron que si quería irse con ellos y aceptó —dijo notando que la molesta tensión había pasado por fin.

—Oh, ya veo...

Llegando al café fueron a la barra y Neji preguntó a Tenten que qué se le antojaba y aunque no es taba muy convencida de hacerle gastar ciertamente se le antojaba un frappé con galleta oreo y ante la insistencia de Neji por acompañarlo, no pudo decir que no. Una vez que su orden estuvo lista pagó y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba un poco más alejada de todos.

Aunque no había ninguna banda de música, había un sonido que animaba el lugar y lo hacía sen tir un poco más agradable. Al poco tiempo llegaron Sasuke e Ino; él, al igual que Neji, invitó a Ino a tomar algo, pero no insistió cuando dijo que no. En realidad a él tampoco se le antojaba nada. Se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba algo cerca de Neji y Tenten, pero más cerca de todos. Sasuke intentaba escuchar a Ino en todo lo que decía, sin embargo, estaba más concentrado en la sonrisa que tenía Tenten en el rostro y en como su acompañante intentaba poco a poco tomar su mano, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás escuchándome? —preguntó Ino ofendida al notar la poca atención que es taba recibiendo.

—¿Eh...? Lo siento —respondió—. ¿Qué decías?

—Que me alegra que estemos aquí —se repuso sonriendo—, y por qué no me dices, ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que me querías hablar ayer?

—Es verdad... —decidió que ya era momento de hablar claramente con ella, y ciertamente esto le costaría trabajo ya que no era muy sutil con las palabras y entendía que tratar con una chica, como su experiencia se lo decía, no era cosa sencilla—. Yo, quiero saber cómo es que te sientes por mí.

Ino rápidamente comenzó a enrojecer y bajó la mirada. Comenzó hacer círculos con los dedos como solía hacerlo su amiga Hinata y por más que trataba de hablar, las palabras se negaban a salir.

—No quiero sonar cruel, pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora —respiró profundo y después intento verla a los ojos tratando de relajar las facciones para verse un poco más gentil con las palabras, ella sólo se limitaba a escuchar—. Por tu reacción me he dado cuenta que buscas lo que otras chicas y en verdad, lo siento... no creo ser el indicado para ti.

Sus palabras fueron lentas lo que a Ino afectó bastante ya que había sido un rechazo anticipado y que francamente no se esperaba, bajó nuevamente la mirada y Sasuke temió lo peor: haberla hecho llorar. En el pasado había sido algo cruel con las niñas que se acercaban a decirle su amor y siempre terminaban llorando, pero había prometido a Itachi no hacerlo nuevamente y esta vez lo estaba lo grando; acercó su mano al hombro de ésta y ella sonrió para no provocarle lástima y supiera que no era la gran cosa que la hubiese rechazado.

—Está bien. Puedo aceptarlo —dedicó a Sasuke una de sus mejores sonrisas, conteniendo las lágrimas y rápidamente se disculpó diciéndole que tenía que irse.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —ella respondió un _está bien así_ y se marchó dejándolo solo. Y aunque el remordimiento le acompañó por unos minutos se dio cuenta que había una tarea más im portante para él ahora... descubrir que quería ese tipo que estaba con Tenten.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún compañero de clase o algún conocido para acercarse y tener una excusa para espiarlos un poco más de tiempo, pero no encontró a nadie. Decidió ir por algo para beber y se quedó afuera en lo que terminaba su refresco. Vio la hora en su móvil un par de veces an tes de que Tenten saliera acompañada.

Fue entonces que reconoció al chico. No por su cara, sino por su espalda... había sido el mismo que lo había empujado sin cuidado y sin haberse disculpado, el mismo que ahora estaba al lado de la chica que había comenzado a interesarle. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

Nada tenía mucho sentido ahora; como el hecho de que Tenten le hubiera dicho que tenía un amor imposible, o que estuviera viendo como se alejaban siendo que él debería ser el que acompa ñara a Tenten. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido y no alcanzaba a analizarlo, estaba per dido el sentido de sus emociones... esa chica estaba provocándole cosas que nunca había experimen tado antes, como un inconfundible sentimiento de querer estar cerca de ella y unas ganas de estran gular a quien iba a su lado.

* * *

><p>—Gracias nuevamente, por el frappé y por permitirme platicar contigo un rato —dijo Tenten una vez que hubieron llegado a su casa.<p>

—No hay de que —la vio por un momento, no sabía exactamente qué, pero estaba esperando algo—, bueno, creo que tengo que irme ahora. Cuídate, luego nos vemos.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargó y dejó salir un suspiro que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que Neji. Sonrió. Aunque había creído que las cosas saldrían mal, al final de cuentas todo fue estu pendamente. Quería que se repitiera, lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas...

Se dirigió a su habitación. No había nadie en casa así que con toda la calma del mundo, se soltó el cabello y se puso más cómoda. Se tiró en su cama recordando lo que había pasado hace apenas una hora.

«—¿Te gusta esta música? —preguntó Tenten de repente.

—Claro, ¿a ti no? —respondió, la canción que sonaba era Dani California, de Red Hot Chili Pep pers—, a decir verdad, yo toco en una banda de rock.

—¿De verdad? —vio en su rostro como se iluminaban sus ojos—, ¿qué instrumento tocas?

—La guitarra eléctrica. Nuestra banda sigue siendo un intento de una —responde agregando in formación de más—, nos falta un buen baterista. Y práctica, mucha práctica.

—No te preocupes, mejoraran —sonrió Tenten—, y encontraran a alguien que llene el lugar. Si llegan a tocar aquí, dime. No quisiera perderme el espectáculo.

—Está bien, si llega a ocurrir, prometo guardarte un lugar al frente —respondió dudando si debía rozar su mano _por accidente_ o no. Creyó que no era el momento—. Y tú... ¿tocas algún instrumento?

—Sí, el piano.

—¿Y me darás el privilegio de escucharte?

—Si quieres perder los oídos, por supuesto —bromeó—, estoy en la clase de música. Intentaré participar en el concurso, si me seleccionan, claro, en caso de que ocurra, estás invitado a verme hacer el ridículo —comenzó a reír burlándose de ella misma—, como tú también necesito mucha práctica.

Neji se detuvo a verla detenidamente, este era el momento justo para encontrar ese _no se qué_ que tanto le gustaba en ella, la examinó poco a poco mientras ella seguía riendo. Tenía unos ojos hermo sos, y una sonrisa radiante que le formaba hoyuelos en las mejillas... no podía dejar de verlos. Tenten paró de reír al momento que se vio observada, comenzando a ruborizarse.

—No —dijo Neji de repente—, no te detengas.

—Pero... —se sentía avergonzada en ese momento.

—Es linda —soltó.

—¿Qué?

—Tu sonrisa —respondió—. Es linda.

La seriedad con la que Neji le había dicho aquello le confirmó que no estaba bromeando o burlán dose de ella, sus ojos platinados la veían fascinado y ella de igual forma le correspondía, un poco avergonzada.

—¿Quieres que tire tu vaso? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio que estaba comenzando a tor narse molesto. Ella asintió y entonces se alejó al bote de basura cercano—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no te había contestado en vacaciones porque no tenía saldo? —dijo, retomando aquella vez—, pasaron tres días cuando pude ponerle una recarga. Supuse que te molestaría así que preferí espe rar... pero, si aun lo quieres, aquí está —dijo, pasándole una nota con su correo.

—Gracias —sonrió guardando la nota en su mochila, después miró la hora en su celular—. Creo que ya es tiempo que me vaya, muchas gracias por el frappé.

—Si no te molesta, puedo acompañarte —se ofreció Neji, Tenten lo miró por un momento, no sabía donde exactamente, pero vivía por el otro lado de la ciudad muy lejos de su casa, que la acom pañara podría ser una molestia para él, no para ella.

—Pero...

—Si quieres, no me importaría caminar más.

—Como gustes, por mí encantada.»

La caminata había sido entretenida, charlando, como intereses al azar, familia, escuelas, amigos, entre otras cosas. Por un momento, al recordar todo eso, vino a su mente Sasuke y sus conversacio nes por mensajes. No terminaba de entender porque aun en el más pequeño de los instantes lograba colarse en sus pensamientos y algunas veces, se volvía protagonista de ellos. Recordó el correo de Neji y dejó la nota sobre el escritorio, lo agregaría cuando le trajeran el ordenador.

Revisó su móvil por si alguien se hubo comunicado con ella, pero nada.

* * *

><p>Era viernes, el primer viernes de la primera semana de clases. Nunca había disfrutado una se mana entera, y aunque aun no terminaba, tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que restaba de ella. Terminó su rutina y salió de casa. Cuando iba caminando se encontró con Sasuke e Itachi, este último la llamó, pero notó algo raro en Sasuke.<p>

—Buenos días, Tenten-chan —saludó Itachi—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Buenos días, Itachi-san —sonrió, pero al girar con Sasuke dudó un poco—, Uchiha-kun...

—Vamos Sasuke, no seas grosero.

Este correspondió, indiferente y siguió caminando a su lado, pero algo perdido en pensamientos. Itachi trató de sacarle plática, pero Tenten seguía un poco incómoda por el comportamiento de Sa suke. Cuando Itachi se despidió de ellos, iban caminando solos, en medio de un silencio molesto, pero ninguno trataba de avanzar más rápido o atrasarse.

Aunque no tenía idea de que decir, le daba curiosidad saber porque Sasuke estaba tan molesto, porque era eso, así estaba cuando Ino lo llamó y Temari lo había golpeado por accidente; tenía miedo preguntar y que él se alejara así sin más como cuando lo vio, pero quería ayudarlo, simplemente para no verlo así...

—¿Quién era ese chico? —cuestionó Sasuke con voz notablemente irritada.

—¿Eh? —_qué chico, _pensó.

—El muchacho con el que estabas ayer, de cabello largo...

—Ah, ¿te refieres a Neji?

_Neji_, trató de hacer memoria. Y poco a poco vino a su mente, el chico que tocaba guitarra en la se cundaria a la que iba, y que se había integrado recientemente en el grupo en el que Naruto estaba. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

—Uhm, olvídalo.

—¿Alguien te hizo enojar, Uchiha-kun? —preguntó Tenten, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que había preocupación de sus palabras; ella no tenía culpa de nada, sólo él, ese tal _Neji_.

—No —intentó sonar convincente—, estoy bien. Sigamos, no vaya a ser que nos cierren la puerta otra vez...

Había muchas cosas que Tenten no entendía, y lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke era una de ellas; generalmente le parecía demasiado reservado pero otras, algo expresivo... no lograba entender porqué, pero descubrir cómo era realmente le intrigaba y a la vez le parecía algo fascinante.

Cuando se hubo calmado, notó una sonrisa en los labios de Tenten, quizás si la preocupó. El hecho de que ella preguntara por él, le hacía creer que era parte de su vida y eso le enorgullecía ente ramente. Pero, quería ser más que un compañero o un amigo... mucho más. No se permitiría perder a Tenten por Neji_._

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Sasuke logró identificar a Neji al lado de Naruto y un chico pelirrojo del que no recordaba el nombre, y cuando este volteó a ver a Tenten, creyó que era el momento oportuno para cobrarse la disculpa, _sólo _la disculpa.

Pasó su mano por hombro de Tenten, abrazándola un poco. Ésta, por el reciente y repentino con tacto se ruborizó y bajó la mirada apenada, más no dijo nada. Intentaba hallar coherencia en la que pasaba antes de hacer algo.

—Gracias, Tenten —dijo Sasuke de repente, volteando a verla—. Si no hubiese sido por ti, habría estado molesto todo el día —Tenten comprendió lo que significaba ese abrazo. Era una forma de agradecimiento.

—No hice nada, sólo pregunté.

—Exacto —dijo—, y sólo eso fue necesario.

No entendió muy bien, pero no replicó. Tener su brazo rodeándole los hombros le hacía sentir ex traña, pero ciertamente muy bien. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado en Neji, que había salido con el ceño fruncido sabrá Dios a dónde, supuso que ya era tiempo de quitar su brazo de ahí.

—Lo siento, tal vez te incomode —dijo Sasuke, alejándose un poco, en ese momento el timbre de inicio de clases sonó—. Apresurémonos o llegaremos después del profesor.

Pero, no sólo había sido Neji el que había visto todo eso, sino también Ino.


	6. Malentendidos

¡Hola a todos!

Vengo a lo de siempre, disculparme por el retraso que esta vez si me pareció excesivo... pero tengo la excusa perfecta: estaba tan falta de inspiración debido a tantos trabajos y exámenes finales en la preparatoria, que apenas tuve tiempo de respirar y comer (vaya exageración, pero sí). Pero, ya gracias a Dios eso terminó. ¡Al fin me he graduado del bachillerato! Ya, ya, eso es punto y aparte...

Tuve ligeras dudas en cómo hacer este capítulo ya que no sabía si poner a Ino en la posición de sentida o no, pero al final me fui por ese rumbo, ya que aceptémoslo, es un poco berrinchuda (por así decirlo). Las cosas se solucionaran en este mismo capítulo y quise extenderme un poco ya que he retrasé demasiado, así que en realidad aquí van ¡dos capítulos! Bueno, capítulo y medio; espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Si notan algo de OoC, deben de estar imaginando... (ironía, en serio).

¡Ah! Otra cosa más... gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad estuve leyéndolos y respondí algunos (no recuerdo cuales) y como se me fue el internet no terminé de responderlos, olvidé cuáles habían sido y pues ya no respondí los otros. Pero los responderé por aquí.

De verdad, muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones con respecto a mi fic, me emociona y me alegra tanto que les guste. Y sí, el FF tendrá ItaTema, pero más adelante (primero quiero desenredar la historia principal, espero no les moleste mucho), a lo largo de la trama intentaré profundizar los pensamientos de cada personaje, pero quiero no concentrarme muchos en todos, es decir, esta historia es dedicada a Tenten y su lío amoroso con dos chicos, y aunque hay muchas parejas de Naruto que me agradan, no soy muy buena si meto de todo un poco (espero entiendan el enorme defecto que me cargo).

Bueno, ya me callo. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI.<strong>

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. ¿Acaso Tenten estaba burlándose de ella? ¿No había sido ella la que la había animado a que le hablara a Sasuke? Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hacía abrazada de él si ni siquiera eran amigos cercanos? Entre más lo pensaba menos daba con una respuesta que le contestara tantos cuestionamientos sin que la hirieran tanto.

Cuando Tenten llegó a la puerta saludó a Temari y Hinata que estaban en la entrada, después miró a Ino sentada en su silla y alzó la mano para saludarla, Ino la observó. _Qué cinismo, _pensó; le volteó la cara, desconcertando a Tenten por completo. Bajó la mano y respondió unas preguntas sobre la tarea que Temari le hacía mientras caminaba hasta su mesa.

—Ino, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Tenten una vez que estuvo frente a su mesa. La aludida no se tomó siquiera la molestia en responder, volvió a girar la cara para evitar verla y al no considerar eso suficiente, simplemente se levantó y salió del aula chocando con todo el que se le atravesaba. Tenten quedó perpleja sosteniendo la mochila con fuerza puesto que estaba por caérsele.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hinata esperando que la respuesta le diera un porqué del comportamiento de su amiga.

—Quisiera saberlo... —al parecer Tenten se encontraba con la misma duda en su mente. Cogió la mochila con ambas manos y la puso sobre la mesa. Temari no le tomó mucha importancia, le pasó su cuaderno para que revisara los apuntes de álgebra y esperaron a que el profesor entrara.

* * *

><p>Durante el periodo de clases Ino apenas le dirigió palabra a Temari, respondía presente a los maestros, pero era como si estuviera ausente. Todas esperaban el receso para hablar con ella, pero más que nadie Tenten, aunque lo veía imposible ya que al terminar cada clase ésta se le escapaba y no regresaba sino hasta que el maestro asignado impartía clases nuevamente. Aunque las tres estaban preocupadas por ella, Tenten era la que más pensaba en ello.<p>

Tocó el timbre para salir al receso. Ino rápidamente tomó su mochila y sin decir palabra alguna se retiró de inmediato. Se vieron entre ellas como preguntándose quién iría tras de ella y consideraron que la más apropiada era Temari, ya que era con la que mejor relación tenía; ésta salió casi corriendo intentando alcanzarla. Tenten se sentó nuevamente en su silla cubriéndose la cara, intentaba normalizar su respiración ya que estas situaciones la ponían muy mal.

—De verdad, no tengo idea de que le pasa —dijo Tenten a Hinata una vez que el salón se vació y todos se fueron a hacer cualquier cosa.

—No te preocupes, Ten-chan... —trató de animar Hinata, recargó su palma en el hombro de Tenten intentando darle apoyo—, estoy segura que le dirá todo a Temari.

—Espero... aunque no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo para hacerla molestar —ladeó la cabeza intentando recordar—. ¿Vamos a comer algo? —Hinata asintió y salieron del aula cargando con sus mochilas.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo y al doblar para ir a la cafetería se toparon con Gaara y Neji. Hinata comenzó a alterarse un poco, mientras que Tenten quiso dar su mejor sonrisa a Neji y saludarlo... sin embargo, este paso de largo evitando verla a los ojos. Tenten lo siguió con la mirada tra tando de explicarse el porqué de su acción cuando ayer habían pasado parte de la tarde juntos, ¿qué acaso estaba jugando con ella? En verdad que no entendía a los hombres...

Hinata notó el desconcierto en la cara de Tenten, y aunque no tenía planeado preguntarle cómo le había ido ayer en su _cita_ con Neji dadas las circunstancias, se le escapó decir "_¿Qué pasó ayer?"_, sin querer. Aunque Tenten no tenía ánimos para hablar sino hasta que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, creyó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para distraerse un poco, con un acontecimiento tan agradable como el que había pasado con Neji. Así que comenzó.

—Al principio no sabía que decirle pero me di cuenta que él estaba en la misma situación que yo —sonrió al recordarlo—, y cuando entramos al café, la conversación sólo fluyó en temas triviales. Me acompañó a casa y dijo que nos veríamos luego.

—Me alegro por ti, Ten-chan...

—Sí... pero al parecer todo eso no significó nada, ya viste lo que pasó ahorita —su rostro perdió la sonrisa, bajó la mirada. Hinata le sonrió amigablemente.

—No te preocupes, quizás sólo no andaba de humor, tenía prisa, o a lo mejor no te vio bien —trató de excusarlo.

—Uhm... quizás —no dijo más, quería que Hinata creyera que eso la había animado, para que así al menos se redujera la lástima que sentía por ella, ya que definitivamente no era su día como había creído.

* * *

><p>—¿Me dirás que te sucede? —cuestionó Temari una vez que vio a Ino más calmada.<p>

—No —dijo secamente—. El sólo recordarlo me produce asco.

—¿No crees que exageras demasiado?

—¡Claro que no! —alzó la voz, levantándose de su silla comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

—¡Espera, Ino! —Temari fue a por ella—. ¿Qué acaso Tenten se ligó a Sasuke para que te pongas así?

—¡Sí, lo hizo! —respondió sentándose en una banca, cubrió su rostro con las manos sobre sus muslos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente—, dijo que me ayudaría cuando en realidad lo único que quería era tener a Sasuke para ella sola...

Temari había dicho aquello al azar, pero al ver la reacción en Ino y la reciente respuesta confirmó su comentario. Sin embargo, no era posible. Tenten no era así. Quizás Ino estaba malinterpretándolo todo, a veces era demasiado dramática con cosas sin importancia por lo cual había una posibilidad de que se estuviera equivocando.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —fue sutil con sus palabras, sabía que la mejor forma de calmarla era con palabras claras, suaves, que reflejaran tranquilidad.

—Esta mañana venía caminando con él —contestó. Eso estaba comenzando a sonar absurdo, pero antes de que dijera nada Ino continuó—, estaban abrazados.

Temari comenzó a razonar lo que Ino le estaba diciendo, a lo mejor había visto mal, o quién sabe. Dudaba en sobremanera que Tenten se atreviera a abrazar a alguien a quien no le hablaba. Aunque ella había sido la que le había pedido el número de celular a Sasuke, dudaba que lo hubiese hecho con la intención de lastimar a Ino. En cambio a Sasuke, no lo conocía en absoluto y no sabía quién era la que le interesaba, y dado a que seguramente había rechazado a Ino, había la posibilidad de que sintiera algo por Tenten, ya que tenía que reconocer, no era la más linda del colegio, pero tenía una personalidad que cualquiera que la conociera, terminaba gustando de ella simplemente porque era sencilla y amable a más no poder.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tenten? —sugirió Temari.

—¿De qué serviría? —reprochó Ino—, ten por seguro que lo negaría todo.

—Entonces pregúntale a Sasuke, no creo que él te mienta.

—Él me rechazó, no puedo llegar así como así...

—Por favor, Ino... ¿cuándo te ha importado eso?

—Nunca —respondió dándose cuenta de que Temari tenía razón—, pero tampoco me habían rechazado, así que no sé cómo hablar con alguien que lo hizo.

—Es igual. No hay diferencia alguna, te lo aseguro.

De tan cegada por los celos y la envidia había estado que no se había detenido a pensar en lo ex traña que se sentía de no poder hablar con Tenten como antes. Tenían tiempo de conocerse y realmente la consideraba una amiga, no había imaginado que se pelearían por un chico, y no quería co menzar a imaginarlo ahora. Asintió dando respuesta a Temari, se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y se puso de pie. Le pediría a Sasuke que platicaran después de clases.

* * *

><p>Aunque había decidido hablar con Sasuke para aclarar las cosas, aun tenía dudas de Tenten, razón por la cual el resto de las clases la ignoró igual que antes, con la excepción de que había sido más natural con los demás. Temari tampoco le comentó nada a Tenten, aunque la creía incapaz de involucrarse con Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Ino, tenía que apoyar a Ino hasta que las cosas se soluciona ran.<p>

Tenten no podía creer que hubiese tenido tan buenos pensamientos de ese día, el cual tomó un giro totalmente inesperado y cambiando por completo su amistad con Ino y de alguna forma, anulado el trato silencioso de ella y Neji por ser amigos. Sin embargo, no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran. _Después de la tormenta viene la calma_, pensaba. Jamás le había sucedido algo pare cido, pero estaba consciente de que no duraría siempre y que las cosas si no cambiaban, se relajarían al menos y cuando eso pasara intentaría hablar con Ino. No la creía tan cabeza dura como para no aclarar lo que seguramente sería un malentendido ya que si hubiese hecho daño con intención de hacerlo, lo habría notado.

El profesor asignado dio por terminada la clase justo tres minutos antes del toque, lo que les permitió ser los primeros en salir. Tenten de costumbre, salió acompañada por Hinata, pero esta vez Sasuke se integró con la excusa de que vivían por el mismo rumbo y dado a que Hinata no puso ninguna objeción se fueron los tres juntos.

—¿Lo ves? Seguro están saliendo —Ino dio por entendido que su plan para conversar con él después de clases no se iba a poder, ya hasta estaba considerando dejar las cosas como estaban porque esto la podría peor, estaría bien cambiar la plática para el lunes.

—Estás exagerando, ¿cómo podrían estar...? —Ino fulminó a Temari con la mirada, decidió prudente no decirle nada más —. Mejor vámonos.

* * *

><p>—... y desde entonces somos amigos —termina de decirle Tenten a Hinata. Ésta escuchaba el relato atenta y le parece estupendo, ya que siendo amigos ellos dos, es más fácil que ella ayude a Ino con Sasuke.<p>

Justo en ese momento, llegaron al lugar en el que Hinata continúa por el lado contrario. Después de despedirse, Sasuke y Tenten continuaron por el mismo rumbo. Tenten suspiró, mientras que Sasuke sólo la veía. En verdad ella había comenzado a gustarle, más de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —preguntó Sasuke de repente, antes de que Tenten notara que estaba viéndola demasiado.

—Algo... extraño.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó rápidamente, pero añadió al instante en el que notó que podría estar metiéndose demasiado en un tema del que quizás Tenten no estaba dispuesta a hablar—. Si se puede saber, claro.

—Una amiga mía —dijo Tenten, y después recordó que Sasuke la conocía—, Ino... se comportó muy distante conmigo, y lo peor de todo es que no tengo idea de porqué.

—¿Desde cuándo? —siendo francos, no le había tomado mucha importancia ese día, aunque tampoco los anteriores.

—Desde hoy. Cuando llegué estaba sentada en su mesa con una expresión demasiado seria para tratarse de ella —Sasuke analizó la oración por un momento. Pensó en lo que había pasado el día anterior y se le escapó decir:

—Tal vez fue culpa mía.

—¿Eh...? —Tenten no parecía comprender.

—Bueno, ayer ella se me declaró —confesó Sasuke, un poco avergonzado ya que le resultada embarazoso hablar de eso con ella.

—Entendería que estuviese mal, pero no habría razón para molestarse conmigo —razonó Tenten deteniéndose por un momento, Sasuke la imitó—. ¿Yo por qué tendría que ver en eso?

—Bueno, tienes razón... —dijo rápidamente, antes de que ella fuese capaz de analizarlo. Aunque dudaba que lo pensara por ese lado ya que estaba demasiado afectada por lo de su amiga.

—Sea cual sea la razón, Ino debe entender que aunque ella sea la que está molesta, debe darme una explicación para poder defenderme —Sasuke asintió y ambos notaron que era el momento de decirse adiós—. Nos vemos el lunes, Uchiha-kun. Cuídate.

—Igualmente —respondió Sasuke—. Y no te preocupes, seguro se arreglarán las cosas —en su cara se formó una diminuta sonrisa que Tenten no alcanzó a percibir.

Escuchó _espero que así sea _y Tenten dio la media vuelta. Sasuke seguía ensimismado en lo que Tenten le había dicho _yo no tengo nada que ver en eso_, ya que tenía un presentimiento sobre aquello y pensó que si ambos sucesos se relacionaban, el que él la había rechazado y que no le había dirigido la palabra a Tenten, era obvio que en su cita estaba tan concentrado en ella y Neji que no notó cuando le dijo a Ino que le estaba gustando su amiga. Pero eliminó ese pensamiento rápidamente ya que era imposible considerar esa posibilidad, él jamás mencionó a Tenten. Entonces algo en la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a hacer conexión... ¿y si no sólo el Hyuuga había sido el único que lo vio abrazando a Tenten?

Sacó el móvil de su pantalón, buscó el número de Ino y presionó la tecla _llamar_. Estaba consciente de que no contaba con el saldo suficiente para realizar aquella llamada, pero sería breve. Después de dos timbrazos, Ino respondió.

—_¿Sí? _—escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Ino, necesito verte.

—_¿Qué? —_preguntó, confundida—. _¿Por qué?_

—Es necesario —no quería dar explicaciones por teléfono. Su saldo se estaba agotando, ya había escuchado el primer timbrazo—. ¿Mañana por la tarde está bien?

—_S-Sí... ¿dónde?_

—En el parque que está cerca del centro, a las seis. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó esperando ésta no tardara tanto en responder.

—_No hay problema_ —Sasuke terminó con un _nos vemos_ y colgó.

Obviamente no había contado con la posibilidad de confesárselo a alguien más que a su hermano y a la misma chica por la cual estaba comenzado a sentir mucho más que simple cariño de amigos pero dada la situación en la que había metido a Tenten por su falta de atención alrededor, era necesario. Tal vez, si fuese lo suficientemente madura, podría encontrar en ella una aliada, aunque pedír selo se considerara una total pérdida de orgullo acumulado por varios años... ¡Qué va! Eso no impor taba, y menos si lograba conseguir que la linda chica que vive por la misma dirección que él, y que a su hermano le hubiera agradado tanto, pudiera salir con él.

* * *

><p>Hoy era el gran día. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Sasuke quería hablar, pero entendía que era una <em>cita<em>, tal vez no romántica o tal vez sí. Y aunque su mente estaba hecha un lío, intentó no darle mucha importancia a su forma de vestir. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta como de costumbre, se puso labial y enchinó sus pestañas. Tomó una falda oscura de su guardarropa y una blusa ajustada. Salió de su casa diciéndoles a sus padres que volvería pronto y se encaminó al parque.

No se sentía nerviosa, quizás porque ya había platicado con Sasuke antes, pero una vez que se iba acercando a su destino, comenzó a pensar si sería correcto. No era momento de tener miedo ahora, estaba a sólo una calle de llegar al parque, y regresar cuando apenas había pasando por un lugar le parecía algo vergonzoso, razón por la cual, cuando había olvidado algo, prefería regresar dándole la vuelta a la cuadra entera. Justo cuando comenzó a preguntarse sin Sasuke se presentaría o no la dejaría plantada, alcanzó a ver su cabello azabache recargado en la tercera banca mientras sostenía en alto su teléfono móvil, al parecer escuchando música porque movía el pie derecho a un ritmo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una remera del mismo color, con letras blancas alrededor de un asterisco color rojo.

—Hola —dijo cuando llegó para que la notara—. ¿Tienes mucho esperando?

—No te preocupes por eso. Llegué diez minutos antes —intentó sonreír para parecer amable, detuvo la música del celular poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues, algo desconcertada por tu llamada —respondió no muy segura de que eso le dijera mucho.

—Ah, vaya... —ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo comenzar—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —dijo, y antes de que volviera a cuestionar algo, Sasuke prosiguió.

—Te invito a comer, ¿quieres ir por pizza? —preguntó Sasuke, levantándose de la banca.

—Está bien —respondió Ino. Estaba claro que su invitación a comer no le respondía con respecto a la llamada, pero quería suponer que se había equivocado con respecto a no darse una oportunidad con ella, aunque obviamente ya no tenía el mismo interés debido a Tenten.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la pizzería, era extraño que Sasuke iniciara tema de conversación, ya que aunque no había platicado con él muchas veces —salvo en el café y en el salón de clases—, nunca se preocupó por preguntarle de sus intereses y su vida como ahora. Después de que ordenaron, Sasuke llegó al tema de sus amistades.

—¿Y cómo te llevas con ellas? —preguntó, bastante interesado después de que Ino mencionó a sus mejores amigas; Sakura, Temari, Hinata y Tenten.

—Pues, con Sakura me comunico sólo por teléfono, se fue de vacaciones y parece que pronto volverá, aunque no estudia en nuestro colegio. A las demás las veo a diario en clases, y me llevo bien con ellas, pero...

—¿Sí? —Sasuke creyó que ya hubo llegado a donde quería.

—Nada. Es sólo que he tenido un problema con una —estaba dudando si preguntarle o no. Pero Sasuke parecía leerle la mente, después de un momento de silencio él continuó.

—¿Por mi culpa, acaso? —cuestionó. Ino se sorprendió de que lo había notado, bajó la mirada apenada, no sabía que responder. Hasta ese momento no le había parecido estúpido molestarse con una amiga sólo por verla abrazado de un chico que la había rechazado. La actitud de Ino le dio la respuesta—. Para ser más precisos, por el abrazo que _yo_ le di.

El énfasis en la oración que Sasuke había hecho le terminó de confirmar que ella no tenía nada que ver. Asintió y al momento en que iba a disculparse, Sasuke continuó:

—Espero entiendas que no es su culpa. Desde el momento en el que ella me pidió mi número móvil, creí que me llamaría como todas las chicas que anteriormente me lo habían pedido —dijo, y poco después se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado arrogante y había hablado de más—; sin embargo, ella no me llamó. Fui yo.

Ino al escuchar eso, se avergonzó mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rojo intenso y lo único que pensaba era que era una estúpida en creer que Tenten, una de sus mejores amigas, la más honesta y amigable chica que había conocido jamás, había intentado ligarse al chico con el que había quedado de ayudarle.

—Yo... le debo una disculpa —fue lo único que pudo decir—. Me porté como una tonta.

—Ayer cuando caminábamos a casa, ella parecía afectada y decidí que lo conveniente sería hablar contigo —respondió restándole importancia al mesero había dejado la pizza sobre la mesa, Ino dio las gracias por él—. De haber sabido lo que causaría no lo habría hecho.

—¿Entonces con qué fin lo hiciste? —preguntó curiosa, imaginándose mil y un cosas, pero siempre llegando a la misma conclusión.

—Es algo estúpido —resopló y volteó hacia la ventana tratando de librarse de ese incómodo momento, sus mejillas levemente se ruborizaron.

—No importa —dijo, animándolo y al ver que no daba resultado agregó—, así no me sentiré tan mal por haberlo hecho yo también.

—Lo hice para alejarla de alguien —respondió y eso le bastó a Ino para hacer sus conclusiones.

—Entonces, Tenten te gusta —dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta y el silencio de Sasuke le dio la respuesta—. Y al chico que molestaste fue a Neji Hyuuga.

—Sí...

—Gracias por tu aclaración —dijo Ino y se echó a reír al ver a Sasuke sonrojado por lo patético que se sentía en ese instante. Comenzaron a servirse y comieron tranquilamente hasta que ya no pudieron más.

* * *

><p>Había decidido hacer caso a sus propias palabras y llegar directamente con Ino pidiéndole una ex plicación para después disculparse, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata; ella la saludó como siempre y aunque estaba perfectamente bien que las cosas vieran salido como esperaban —aun sin decir nada—, hoy no era el día en el que ella se iba a quedar callada.<p>

—Ino, necesito hablarte... —dijo una vez que hubo terminado de charlar con Temari, sobre la tienda de ropa a la que había ido el domingo con sus primas.

—Claro, dime —sonrió y la acompañó hasta la salida del aula yéndose detrás de los baños donde habían comprobado, no había ninguna alma.

—Sé que estabas molesta conmigo solamente, y aunque al parecer se te ha pasado el coraje quiero saber por qué.

—Ten-chan, no es necesario —sonrió tomándola del hombro, pero sabía perfectamente que esas palabras no bastaban para ella—. Fue un error mío. Confundí las cosas solamente. Creí que estabas intentando ligarte a Sasuke, y lo siento —respondió avergonzada. Fue entonces que Tenten lo entendió todo —Tenten cambió rápidamente de postura y abrazó a Ino rodeándole los hombros.

—Esa no era mi intención, jamás lo fue —dijo una vez que la soltó—, si tan sólo me lo hubieses dicho antes...

—Eso no importa ya —sonrió—, nunca más volveré a desconfiar de ti, y si lo hago intentaré aclararlo todo antes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí... pero, hay algo que necesito confesarte —dijo Tenten mordiéndose el labio inferior, no quería que nadie se enterara pero lo mejor sería que entre ellas ya no hubiera secretos—. Si me gustaba Uchiha-kun —comenzó e Ino le clavó la mirada comenzando a retractarse de sus palabras—, pero fue mucho antes de que me dijeras que te ayudara.

—¿De verdad? —dijo, nuevamente arrepintiéndose de cometer el mismo error por una fracción de segundo.

—Sí. Fue el semestre pasado —sonrió al recordarlo—. Quería conocer a todos y lo saludaba de vez en vez —Ino recordó como era ella en aquel entonces, habían cambiado los compañeros y sólo quedaban unos cuantos de primero, así que no conocían a la gran mayoría. Ni ella, ni Temari y mucho menos Hinata estaban interesadas en entablar conversación con los demás, salvo por Tenten—, pero creía que lo asustaba porque era muy amigable. Después conocí a Neji y le resté importancia a Uchiha-kun. Y cuando me dijiste, considere innecesario mencionarlo por miedo a que te molestaras conmigo. Sólo somos amigos.

—Pero, ¿ya no te agrada ahora? —preguntó Ino, intentando profundizar el tema—. Independientemente de que a mí me gustara o algo.

—No lo sé —respondió Tenten—. Me gusta Neji, pero Uchiha-kun... es decir, cuando lo veo o cuando hablo con él por mensajes, no sé... hay algo en mí que se emociona cuando eso ocurre.

La respuesta de Tenten le dio una posibilidad, por la expresión en su rostro, era más que obvio que está comenzando a gustarle, otra vez. Aunque por una parte sentía una punzada en el corazón, estaba contenta por Tenten.

—¿Y las cosas van bien con Neji? —preguntó Ino, intentando salirse por la tangente antes de que Tenten preguntara otra cosa al verse tan interesada en lo que sentía por Sasuke.

—Yo creo que no —dijo perdiendo la intensidad en su mirada, arrugó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos—, quizás sea mejor alejarme de los chicos por un rato y preocuparme por lo que realmente es importante...

—¿Cómo que cosa?

—Estudiar —dijo sonriendo, alzó los pulgares, y ambas se echaron a reír.

* * *

><p>Durante las clases Tenten pensaba en la pregunta que Ino le había hecho <em>¿ya no te agrada ahora?<em>, si volvían a cuestionárselo y respondía con calma, no tenía idea de qué decir, porque no lo sabía y aun menos porque también sentía algo por Neji. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y notó que él también la estaba mirando, sonrió y giró confundida. De cualquier forma, si a ella le gustaba, no significaba que él iba a sentir lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Terminaron de ver la última clase antes del receso y salieron a comer. Ino se disculpó con todas y dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar, no sin antes revisar su móvil en busca de alguna novedad. Tal acción no pareció importarles mucho a sus amigas así que comenzaron a ordenar.

Ino se dirigió a una de las bancas que estaban alrededor de la explanada y saludó a Sasuke que estaba terminando de beberse una malteada; le hizo un espacio pidiéndole a Suigetsu y Jugo que lo dejaran hablar con ella, así que sin decir nada se fueron.

—Hablé con ella después de la primera clase, y me dijo que le gustabas el semestre pasado —confesó Ino, tal comentario provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke—. Pero, también que en estos momentos estaba algo confundida.

—Por Hyuuga, ¿no es verdad? —Ino asintió. Sasuke se puso a pensar un poco—. ¿Crees que esté bien si la invito a salir?

—No creo que sea el tiempo, intenta charlar con ella más seguido... conocerla, ya sabes, y más adelante lo haces con la excusa de que son amigos.

—Bien, esperaré.

—Pero, vamos... no te desanimes —dijo Ino, de repente se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro como a alguien que ha hecho una travesura—. Pronto será San Valentín.

No había pensado en eso. Será el momento perfecto para darle algo, aunque sea anónimo. Agradeció por todo a Ino y se despidió yéndose a alcanzar a sus amigos ya que seguramente estarían aproximándose para jugar futbol. Ino sonrió y meditó las cosas. No sabía cómo había terminado ahí —bueno, sí sabía—, pero le agradaba hacer algo por Sasuke y Tenten.

«—_Ino, ¿me ayudarías? —_preguntó Sasuke dando por terminado su plan, doblegó su orgullo de hombre como pudo para formular la pregunta, así que esperaba que aceptara.

—_De preferir a ese Hyuuga o a ti, supongo que serías una mejor opción para ella —_dictaminó ella_—, dado a que te has molestado tanto._

—_Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?_

—_¡Claro! —_respondió enérgica_—, a partir del lunes, yo te ayudaré a conquistarla._»

Tenía que reconocer que sí harían una muy buena pareja. Aparte, había encontrado sinceridad en Sasuke y suponiendo que se haya humillado en pedir ayuda, demuestra que no es como lo imaginaba. Caminó hasta la cafetería y se sentó junto a sus amigas.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero esa sonrisa... —comenzó Temari cuando la vio llegar— deja mucho a la imaginación. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo bueno?

—No lo sé, sólo estoy feliz —dijo—. Y creo que para mejorar mi felicidad, comeré algo —se levantó y fue a ordenar.

—Vaya, ¿quién diría? —dijo Temari—, y pensar que el viernes andaba en sus días malos, muy malos.

—Pero ya se solucionó todo, que bueno, ¿no? —comentó Hinata.

—Sí —respondió Tenten sonriendo, al poco tiempo Gaara pasó de largo por el pasillo de enfrente junto a Neji. Giró a otro lado y se topó con el rostro confundido de Hinata—. A propósito Hina-chan, ¿ya pensaste en algo para Gaara? —dijo esto último en un susurro que sólo ellas pudieran escuchar.

—¡Oh, sí! Ya pronto será San Valentín, no lo recordaba... —dijo Temari simulando sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —dudó Tenten—. Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo van las cosas con Itachi?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —sonrió ruborizándose un poco—, ya me pidió ser su novia, ¡y acepté! Saldremos a una cita en San Valentín —Hinata y Tenten sonrieron también—. Así que, lo siento chicas, si tenían planeado invitarme a salir, ya no podrán...

Todas comenzaron a reír con el comentario de Temari, dado a que imitó el acento de esas chicas presumidas que se sentaban al final de la fila del lado contrario a ellas. Tenten retomó su pregunta e Ino llegó colocando su ensalada y jugo en la mesa, mientras escuchaban con atención lo que Hinata decía.

—Pues, he decidido darle chocolates caseros, ¿creen que es demasiado? —se ruborizó al instante.

—Sí quieres hacerlo, hazlo —dijo Ino—. Los chocolates te quedan deliciosos, ¿podría recibir algunos también?

—Claro, Ino-chan. Haré para todas —todas sonrieron con la respuesta de Hinata ya no podían esperar más.

* * *

><p>Para el final de las clases ya habían terminado con el proyecto de física que el profesor les pidió. Después le pedirían ayuda para corregir errores y mejorar el prototipo. Ambos tomaron sus mochilas y quedaron en llegar al café como de costumbre para relajarse un poco con un frappé. Gaara entró de inmediato, pero él aguardó un momento afuera al notar quien había salido en ese preciso instante del colegio. Era increíble que hubiese considerado por un momento a esa chica. La observó alejarse con <em>aquel<em> chico y su amiga. Abrió la puerta del café y se sentó junto a Gaara que ya había comenzado su frappé de moka. Este notó la molestia en Neji y su constante inquietud de no saber si esperarlo o pedir algo también, pero hasta que no terminó, habló.

—¿Sigues pensando en ella? —preguntó no muy convencido de hacerlo. En general el Hyuuga no era muy abierto con sus emociones, pero cuando realmente estaba confundido o preocupado, no le paraba la boca.

—Creía que le gustaba —dijo rápidamente, como terminando de contener el aire cuando no respiras—. Pero, da igual —dijo restándole importancia en tono neutral, sabía que a Gaara le molesta ban los sentimentalismos.

—Neji —llamó Gaara—, es imposible que creas que me engañas y más aún porque el jueves pasado te quedaste con ella cambiándome a mí —dijo, notablemente sentido, a lo que a Neji le pareció absurdo puesto que ya se había disculpado y le parecía incoherente que siguiera pensando en algo que sucedió la semana pasada. Gaara notó el ceño fruncido en Neji así que añadió—. Intenta una vez más, si no resulta, pues adiós y ya.

—¿Tú... animándome a conquistar a una chica? —dijo irónicamente.

—Es menos molesto que verte con cara de perdido durante todas las clases —se levantó y acomodó su mochila—. Vámonos ya, de todos modos no pediste nada.

Lo pensó detenidamente cuando hubo llegado a su casa. Gaara tenía razón. Quizás sólo eran ami gos y lo malinterpretó todo; es decir, si fuesen novios, ella no habría aceptado salir con él un día antes de verla con el otro chico y menos porque nunca antes la había visto con él. Tal vez sólo eran sólo compañeros y cabía la posibilidad de que vivieran por el mismo rumbo, pero al considerar eso tenía que descartarlo de inmediato, entonces el abrazo hubiese terminado en que ella hubiese retirado su brazo por sentirse incómoda y lo cual no hizo, así que volvía a su antigua teoría de la amistad. De cualquier manera, tenía que disculparse con Tenten, por haberla ignorado cuando ésta iba a salu darlo. Cerca de su casa había una tienda, así que fue por una tarjeta para llamar a Tenten.

—_¿Hola? _—escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—T-Tenten, ¿eres tú? —escuchó un _sí_ del otro lado y continuó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien, amm... ¿Neji?_ —dijo Tenten no muy convencida.

—Sí, soy yo... lamento molestarte, sólo quería saber cómo estabas —dijo intentando entablar una conversación. Era más sencillo por teléfono, pero sin verla le parecía incómodo y no sabía si ella estaba haciendo algo importante antes de haberla llamado.

—_No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo_ nada —la escuchó reír, _qué linda risa_, pensó—. _Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?_

—Bien, ahora que escucho tu voz —se cubrió la boca con la mano, no podía ser verdad que se le hubiese escapado de nuevo... la escuchó reír nuevamente, pero parecía algo apenada—. Lo siento, ¿te incomodé con mi comentario?

—_No, está bien_ —dijo—, _es bueno escucharlos de vez en cuando_ —entonces recordó lo del viernes y aunque no estaba muy segura en preguntar, terminó haciéndolo—. _¿Estabas molesto conmigo?_

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—_El viernes intenté saludarte, pero tú... bueno, no lo hiciste _—dijo, avergonzándose de haberlo sol tado de un jalón.

—Ah —buscó una excusa rápida, no era momento para preguntar—, creo que no te vi bien, lo siento. Gaara me presionaba para ir al laboratorio de física a continuar con el proyecto para el concurso.

—_Entiendo_ —rectificó—, _pero, ¿qué no el concurso es hasta mayo?_

—Sí, pero Gaara quiere ganarlo —comenta—. Cree que si gana en un concurso, hará más puntos para la universidad. Hemos terminado el prototipo, de ahora en adelante, Gaara trabajará solo.

—_¿A ti también te interesan esas cosas de la física?_ —preguntó Tenten.

—Me gusta más la biología y las ciencias de la salud —respondió—, por eso sólo lo ayudé con la base. ¿A ti que te interesa?

—_Bueno, no había pensado mucho en eso_ —respondió confundida—, _pero se me dan bien las matemáticas, el álgebra y todo eso... así que creo que eso, además me gustan mucho._

—Genial, a mí no se me dan muy bien los números...

—_Pues, cuando quieras puedo darte asesorías_ —dijo amablemente.

—Lo consideraré —respondió—. A propósito... ¿te gustaría desayunar mañana conmigo en la cafetería?

—_Encantada_ —la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se ensanchó un poco más. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supuso que sus padres habían llegado—. _Escucha, tengo que colgar, mis padres llegaron ya, iré a recibirlos. Cuídate, nos vemos mañana._

—Está bien, adiós —colgó. Se echó a la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento. Claro que aun tenía una oportunidad.


	7. Celos y otras c

¡Hola a todos!

Siendo el retraso (nuevamente) pero espero aun así sigan leyendo este fic, porque ciertamente, se pondrá interesante (no es que yo lo escriba y me dé ánimos, es sólo que lo sé porque pronto la piezas irán cayendo y habrá más momentos románticos y así; debo admitir que sólo pensar en que escribiré eso, me emociona). Espero disfruten este capítulo siete (Dios, qué rápido...), esperando, como siempre, que sea de su agrado.

**Guest** qué bueno que te haya gustado :) & sí, la ironía más grande es esa, pero a veces me parece molesto tener que ignorar a alguien para que realmente nos aprecien (joder, con estos hombres!), espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Maria **me alegra que mi fic te guste, la verdad me esfuerzo por que quede bien (aunque nunca este conforme) y que sea de su agrado y me enorgullece saber que lo estoy logrando :D espero este capítulo igualmente te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII.<strong>

Le parecía absurda la forma en que las cosas siempre cambiaban. Era como si estuvieran contradiciéndola, negándole la oportunidad de enfocarse realmente en los estudios y dejar el lío amoroso que desde el semestre anterior había comenzado a tener cuando Hinata le dijo quien era el chico que le gustaba. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan similar al chico de sus sueños? ¡Oh, Neji Hyuuga se había vuelto una molestia! No una molestia de esas que son _molestas_, sino una agradable, pero que terminaba haciéndole daño cuando se alejaba. Hasta Hinata e Ino le preguntaron qué había pasado cuando les dijo que desayunaría con él en vez de que con ellas, mientras que Temari no le tomó im portancia, es más lo consideró un punto a su favor.

—Es que no entiendes —replicó Ino—, parece que está jugando con ella.

—Ino, por favor... ve su cara cuando la mira —señaló Temari desde unas cuantas mesas al famoso Hyuuga escuchando lo que Tenten le decía—, está más que claro que le atrae.

—Es sólo que no quisiera que la dañara, a ella parece gustarle en serio, todas nos hemos dado cuenta —lo que decía en parte era cierto, sin embargo era más porque había decidido ayudar al Uchiha que lo decía.

—Ino-chan tiene razón —opinó Hinata—, el viernes pasado se comportó demasiado frío cuando vio a Ten-chan siendo que el día anterior habían estado juntos.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! No, definitivamente ese Hyuuga no es partido para nuestra amiga —sentenció Ino cruzándose de brazos. Temari razonó un poco, dados los sucesos, debía considerar que se había comportado como un patán.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Temari, Ino la interrumpió con un _"¡Claro que la tengo!"—_pero debes entender que no es decisión tuya. Tenten elegirá, bien o mal, pero ella será quien lo haga y eso es algo en lo que nosotras no debemos interferir, sino apoyarla en las buenas o en las malas.

No se habló más del tema, era un hecho que Ino no estaba de acuerdo y tampoco Hinata, pero los argumentos de Temari las dejaron sin palabras, eso sin contar que el receso casi terminaba y sus platos estaban casi llenos.

* * *

><p>—No, aun no he visto esa película —respondió Tenten, negando con la cabeza.<p>

—He escuchado buenas críticas, ¿quisieras ir este fin, conmigo? —preguntó Neji, una vez que el ambiente entre ellos había perdido tensión y parecía haber más confianza para desenvolverse. Cier tamente su pregunta sorprendió a Tenten, y aunque había aceptado, podía ver otra cosa que no cua draba mucho—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, es sólo que... no sé si mis padres realmente quieran que salga con un chico —dijo cabiz baja—, pero es un hecho de que me encantaría salir al cine contigo.

—¿Y si hablo con ellos? Digo, es una salida inocente al cine, ¿crees que se nieguen a eso? Además, si tanto les preocupa, tus amigas pueden venir.

—Realmente me gustaría ir sólo contigo —soltó y al instante se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Neji asomó una pequeña sonrisa y el sonrojo en el rostro de Tenten fue en aumento—. Ay, pensé en voz alta, ¿no es así?

—Creo que sí, y me encantó —hubo un breve silencio entre ellos acompañado del sonido de la campana anunciando el fin del receso—. ¿Te importa si te acompaño a tu salón?

—No, está bien.

Neji se levantó y recogió las bandejas, esperó a Tenten hasta que se hubo levantado y acomodó su silla nuevamente, esperó a que avanzara y fue tras ella. Al pasar por un lado de Hinata, Ino y Temari pudo notar como quedaron perplejas al ver lo sucedido. Eso sólo provocó que su sonrojo fuera más notable. No eran pareja pero él se comportaba como tal, haciéndola sentir especial y ciertamente eso le gustaba...

—Entonces, ¿a la salida puedo acompañarte a tu casa y preguntarle a tus padres? —preguntó Neji, dejándola justo a la puerta de su aula.

—E-Esta bien... —respondió sonriendo, recordó que era martes y sus padres ese día siempre es taban en casa así que supuso que sería la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlos ahí y decirles.

—Bien, entonces aquí te esperaré —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y justo antes de que se fuera, alcanzó a divisar al chico que anteriormente había abrazado a Tenten en la explanada, ella nunca dijo tener una relación por lo cual aprovecharía el momento para cobrarse lo de aquella vez; se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla dejando a Tenten ruborizada, a Sasuke petrificado y a Ino, que tra taba de alcanzar a Sasuke, boquiabierta.

Sin duda eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Antes de que Tenten dijera algo, Neji dio la media vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes embozar una sonrisa triunfal en la cara de Sasuke, que de igual manera se ruborizó pero de coraje. Ino llegó antes de que Sasuke hiciera cualquier cosa y tocó su hombro tratando de animarlo y darle a entender que estaba de su parte, pero eso no ayudó mucho. La tomó de la muñeca y se alejaron del lugar.

—¿Aún crees que es buena idea esperar? —dijo, una vez que su respiración se volvió un poco más normal y parecía no estar tan molesto—. Viste su cara, ese tipo quiere provocarme...

—Y lo está logrando, lo tengo claro... pero no solucionaras nada poniéndote así.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo tome? —respondió—, ella es... se ha vuelto tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—No necesitas decirlo, de eso he podido darme cuenta por mí misma —sonrió—. Tú sólo ten pa ciencia, verás que las cosas saldrán bien.

Ahí concluyó el tema, regresaron al aula y aunque el profesor no quería dejarlos entrar al final ac cedió pidiéndoles que no se volviera a repetir, varios comenzaron a murmurar, sin embargo callaron al instante puesto que el Uchiha les lanzó una mirada nada amigable que los dejó helados.

* * *

><p>Justo a la salida, como había dicho, Neji esperaba a Tenten fuera de su aula, pero era un hecho que Sasuke no se alejaría sólo porque el Hyuuga estuviese ahí. Hinata y Sasuke los acompañaban, y como Tenten no parecía molestarse en lo absoluto Neji tuvo que contenerse y callar.<p>

—Nos vemos mañana, Ten-chan —dijo Hinata una vez que hubieron llegado al lugar donde ella se separaba—, Uchiha-san... amm, ¿Hyuuga-san?

—Adiós, Hina-chan —se despidió de igual manera Tenten y continuaron caminando los tres en un silencio que ciertamente se había tornado tenso y tedioso.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al final de su camino con Tenten, hizo una mueca de fastidio al imaginarse a Neji acompañándola hasta su casa. Aceleró el paso y frunció más el ceño, no se percató de cuando Itachi lo había alcanzado y había comenzado a imitar su forma de andar.

—Tan pronto y ya han roto tu corazón, hermanito...

—Cállate, no estoy de humor —respondió secamente—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sales más tarde.

—Así es, pero tengo una cita con una linda chica y quería prepararme para ir a verla —dijo burlándose de su situación sentimental—; bueno, en realidad, he salido temprano, y apenas la lla maré para salir. Pero dime, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Quién era ese chico que iba con mi cuñada?

—¿Oh, él? Sólo es el chico que le gusta y que recientemente ha mostrado interés en ella. Como podrás ver, yo... —hizo una pausa, reconociendo la humillación que eso significaba— no puedo competir contra eso.

Justo estaban a la entrada de la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke abrió la puerta principal y dejó caer su mochila en el sofá y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Antes de que Itachi fuera capaz de alcanzarlo y entrar, escuchó el seguro de la puerta.

—¡Qué maduro eres, te comportas como una nenita! —gritó para enfurecerlo y que así abriese la puerta. Dicho y hecho salió de inmediato. Encaró a Itachi con el ceño fruncido y esperó a que dijera algo más—. Nunca había visto que te gustara una chica, y ahora que sucede... ¿te rindes así de fácil?

No respondió sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Itachi distinguió algo en ella que le decía que él tenía razón. Volvió a cerrar azotando la puerta, lo que provocó que su madre saliera de la cocina pre guntando qué era lo que ocurría. Itachi le dijo que no era nada, ésta regresó a terminar de preparar la comida, aunque no muy convencida.

Sasuke trataba de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Era cierto que estaba dejando de comportarse como siempre lo hacía, ese Hyuuga realmente le había hecho enfadar y lo había hecho sentir menospreciado en varios aspectos, pero no iba a presentarle pelea. Tenten no era una compe tencia para él, era especial.

Analizó todo lo que había pasado y concluyó algunas cosas; si Tenten prefería a Neji, no se iba a oponer, sin embargo seguiría tras de él y al mínimo daño que le llegara a hacer, le partiría la cara aunque eso significara la expulsión del colegio, pero mientras tanto, no dejaría de pretenderla en secreto e intentaría ganarse su confianza y volverse alguien muy cercano a ella. No era su estilo, pero ella le daba un motivo para comportarse como un idiota enamorado.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a casa, tocó la puerta esperando a que alguno de sus padres abriese, fue su madre la que la recibió. Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludó respetuosamente. Era una mujer muy bella y similar a su hija, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Tenten. Su padre llegó a la puerta, intimidando un poco a Neji, pero fue gentil con él hasta que le dijo a lo que había ido.<p>

—¿Podría por favor dejar a su hija salir al cine conmigo este fin de semana, señor? —preguntó, el padre de Tenten lo observó detenidamente y aunque estuvo a punto de responder que no, su esposa le dio un codazo y terminó accediendo. Neji sonrió y se despidió.

Cuando Tenten entró creyó estar en problemas ya que el semblante de su padre era demasiado serio para como solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, después de haberse cambiado para ir a comer, él no dijo nada al respecto, hasta más tarde, cuando Tenten estaba en su habitación terminando sus deberes.

—Ese chico... no habías hablado de él, linda —dijo al entrar, Tenten se acomodó en la cama más no dijo nada—. ¿Quién es?

—Un amigo del colegio —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Segura? Porque para venir y pedir permiso de salir contigo, supuse que sería algo más.

—Sí —respondió—, le comenté que quizás no me permitirías salir con un chico y quiso venir a pedirte permiso, para que no te molestaras y de paso supieras de quien se trataba.

—Bueno, ¿y tus amigas irán contigo? —preguntó acercándose a ella—. Te dejé ir solamente por que tu madre me obligó, ese chico tiene algo que no me da mucha confianza, aunque quizás sea por que no lo conozco.

—Las invitaré, no te preocupes—sonrió. Su padre se conformó con eso ya que Tenten no mentía y confiaba mucho en ella.

—Muy bien, si ese chico espera, quizás algún día puedan salir a solas —le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Tenten se recostó nuevamente en la cama y pensó las cosas por un momento. No habría problema si invitaba a sus amigas, ellas siempre le daban su espacio, además pensó que sería divertido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se encontró con Sasuke e Itachi de camino, notando al menor algo raro, pero al preguntarle que le ocurría inmediatamente éste actuó como si nada y aunque Tenten no quedó satis fecha con eso, no quiso decir nada más para no molestarlo.<p>

—Por cierto, ¿quieren ir al cine este sábado? —preguntó, Itachi asintió y codeó a Sasuke para que respondiera, este terminó aceptando también.

—¿Puedo llevar a alguien? —preguntó Itachi.

—Sólo si es Temari a la que llevaras —sonrió, Itachi se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera pregun tar nada, continuó—, es amiga mía y me dijo que ustedes dos salían.

—Ya veo... sólo me dijo que iba en el mismo grupo que mi hermano, jamás imaginé que fueran amigas.

—Entonces ya está, después nos organizamos bien —Itachi asintió y se despidió, Sasuke y Ten ten continuaron caminando—. Uchiha-kun...

—¿Sí? —respondió, Tenten avanzó un poco más y tomó a Sasuke por los hombros viéndolo di rectamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —preguntó, el aludido se congeló por un momento, pero después y casi involuntariamente, sonrió como nunca lo había visto Tenten.

Rodeó con ambos brazos su cintura y la acercó hacia sí, Tenten lo observó intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando, antes de que alguien dijera nada, Sasuke comenzó a hacer mínima la distancia entre ambos hasta que escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

—Oye, me estas asustando —dijo Tenten—, ¿por qué no me dices nada? ¿No es acaso que no somos amigos? —Sasuke terminó por entender que todo había sido un momento de debilidad e ilu sión óptica que su subconsciente había imaginado.

—Sí, lo somos —tomó a Tenten de los brazos y los quitó de sí, antes de que fuera capaz de hacer lo que su imaginación le pedía a gritos—. No te preocupes, no es nada. De verdad, y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo más, Tenten se acercó y lo abrazó casi involuntariamente, escucharlo decir que eran amigos la hacía sentir bien, como si fuera parte de su vida. Nada parecía importarle, ni aun lo que fuera a pensar él de su reciente contacto, al saberse su amiga se sentía con el derecho de abrazarlo como en ese instante. Susurró algo que Sasuke no alcanzó a entender. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes: su corazón se había acelerado como nunca y concluyendo que no era por nervios como otras veces, sino por una sensación indescriptible que jamás en su vida había experimentado. Quería permanecer así y seguir sintiendo todo eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento y lo soltó.

—Creo que me he pasado —dijo sonrojándose al instante—, apresurémonos o tendré que invi tarte algo por perdernos las clases de hoy.

Comenzaron a correr, Sasuke daba gracias que ella estuviese más preocupada por llegar que en su rostro, porque de haberlo visto, habría notado cuanto se había ruborizado. Ya no había razón para sentirse derrotado, lo había abrazado cumpliendo su fantasía —o parte de ella— y saldrían el fin de semana, aunque fueran sus amigas también.

Llegaron a la entrada justo al toque por lo que alcanzaron a entrar sin problema; al pasar por la explanada notaron varios cambios en las paredes de la dirección y de algunos salones, percatándose de que San Valentín era la razón por la cual había tanto color en los muros. Al llegar al aula, Ino hizo una mueca que avergonzó a Sasuke de inmediato y desviando la mirada a cualquier cosa apresurán dose a entrar.

Después de dejar su mochila en la banca, se acercó a sus amigas invitándolas al cine también, e in formó a Temari que su novio ya sabía y que no era necesario que le dijera, inmediatamente acepta ron aunque aún necesitaban permiso de sus padres.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedes creerlo, Hinata? Estaremos solas en San Valentín... —se quejaba Ino— ¡hombres des perdiciando bellezas como nosotros! —se recargó en la mesa, e inmediatamente se levantó dando un salto—. ¡Baah! ¿Quién los necesita? Y ustedes —señaló a Temari y Tenten— ni se atrevan a presu mir a sus novios.<p>

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Ino? —preguntó Tenten—, ¡Temari es la única que tiene novio!

Tenten perturbó el sonido de la cafetería e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en la mesa donde se encontraban, ésta se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz y se hizo chiquita en su silla.

—¡Así es, han perdido la oportunidad de salir conmigo! —gritó Temari frunciendo el ceño, a lo que todos inmediatamente regresaron a lo que hacían.

—Pero tú al menos tienes pretendientes, Tenten —replicó Ino.

—¿Yo? Por favor, no hay nadie interesado en mí...

—¿Has olvidado contar al Hyuuga? —preguntó Temari—. Si no está interesado en ti, es como decir que yo no tengo novio.

—Él es sólo... —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Neji llegó acompañado de Gaara, provo cando que Hinata se entumeciera y comenzara a juguetear con sus dedos, pidiéndole un momento para conversar.

—Cielos... Tenten no es más distraída porque no es más grande —dijo Temari entre dientes llevándose una mano a la cara luego de que ella se alejara con el Hyuuga—, es eso o se burla de noso tras.

—Creo que se trata de la primera opción —dijo Ino observándola a lo lejos y después desviando la mirada al Uchiha que estaba en la mesa más retirada acompañado de Jugo y Suigetsu. Temari no paso desapercibida esa mirada y supuso que ahí ocurría algo, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando Tenten regresó, continuaron con la plática mientras desayunaban hasta que el timbre sonó y tuvieron que regresar al aula por sus mochilas para ir al laboratorio de química. Ahí tuvieron que reunirse nuevamente en equipos, pero esta vez fue el profesor el que los conformó, aun así que daron juntas incluyendo a Sasuke, Jugo y un chico llamado Shino, al que ni aún Tenten, recordaba haber visto antes.

* * *

><p>Al terminar el periodo escolar Tenten se quedó a la clase de música a practicar, el maestro le dijo que posiblemente ella sería la representante del concurso y que en las próximas semanas evaluaría su entusiasmo y dedicación a la canción que había sido seleccionada por los directivos para represen tarla.<p>

Cuando salió, se encontró con Sasuke saliendo del café, ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que él habló.

—¿Ha terminado tu clase? —preguntó, Tenten no entendió bien cómo era que él también lo sabía, solamente a sus amigas y Neji se le había dicho; antes de que preguntara, Sasuke se adelantó— Tu amiga me lo dijo, y me pidió que me quedara para acompañarte de regreso.

—¿En serio? —comenzó a reír sin creer Hinata hablara con tanta confianza con un chico.

—No —lo habían atrapado—, bueno, sólo lo primero... me he quedado charlando con unos ami gos y como me entretuve un poco más, decidí esperarte. ¿Te molesta?

—E-Eh... no, claro que no. Te lo agradezco —sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar—. La se mana pasada, me encontré a tu hermano de camino, hablaba de que no le gustaba caminar solo y cosas así.

—Sí, recuerdo que lo mencionó —respondió—, posiblemente lo encontremos.

—Quizás —ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, no se había dado cuenta, pero siempre estaba son riendo desde que estaba con él—. Cambiando el tema, ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan?

—Uhm... déjame pensar —alzó la vista al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos, como intentando recor dar—, cualquier tipo, pero supongo que me gustan más las de acción, ¿y a ti?

—De todo, pero... como comprenderás soy una chica y me gusta el romance —se sintió extraña al decir eso, empezó a reírse de sí misma antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera.

—El romance no es exclusivo de chicas, también me gusta —dijo avergonzado de confesar algo como eso; Tenten lo veía detenidamente y éste trataba a toda costa de evadir su mirada—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

—¿Eh? No, nada... pero me gustan tus ojos —sonrió tiernamente, Sasuke tragó saliva e intentó buscar otro punto para perder su vista lejos de la mirada de Tenten.

—Gracias, tú... tus ojos son hermosos, al igual que tu sonrisa —dijo sin pensar, poco después su mente comenzó a procesar lo que había dicho y comenzó a desear morir como nunca en su vida.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó, Sasuke volvió su mirada a ella creyendo que estaba jugando al haberle hecho esa pregunta cuando era obvio que así era, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla: se había ruborizado tanto que parecía que había pasado horas en el sol y su mirada se había vuelto aun más brillante, asintió lentamente mientras sentía sus mejillas arder...

—¡Oigan! —alguien les tomó el hombro y ambos pegaron un brinco del susto, era Itachi—, ¿por qué no me esperan?

—Vaya, justo estábamos hablando de ti, ¿no es así? —dijo Tenten, lo saludó y actuó como si nada. Sasuke le dio la razón.

—Entonces, si es cierto lo que dicen, no moriré pronto —se echó a reír mientras seguían cami nando y se separaron donde siempre, para continuar cada quien con su camino.

Mientras continuaba avanzando, seguía preguntándose porque había actuado de aquella forma con Sasuke, intentó excusarse con que había confirmado que eran amigos, pero muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que esa no era la razón, al menos no la que era al ciento por ciento verdadera; ahora estaba temiendo que sus motivos se relacionaran con su antigua atracción por él en el semestre pa sado. Todo era tan confuso; porque tenía un gran sentimiento por Sasuke, pero no sabía si era por simple amistad o por algo más allá de eso.

Cuando llegó a casa, se tumbó en su cama, sin llegar a una conclusión válida a toda la revolución emocional que el susodicho le estaba haciendo experimentar.

* * *

><p>Al pasar los días y llegar al fin de semana, todas las horas pensando en esos sentimientos que es taban confundiéndola fueron disminuyendo, se emocionó de salir, independientemente fuese con Neji o no, sino porque era la primera vez en el año que salía con sus amigas nuevamente. Había que dado de verse en la plaza del centro, más específico en el comedor —ya que era el centro del lugar—; Neji e Ino fueron los primeros en llegar, los demás llegaron juntos porque Tenten había pasado por Hinata y Sasuke por ella, esperaron a que Itachi recogiera a Temari para que no se <em>perdieran<em> por ahí.

—Hola, te ves muy linda —dijo Neji al saludar a Tenten, ésta sonrió y le devolvió el cumplido.

Aunque Ino había esperado con Neji por unos diez minutos, no le dirigió la palabra —salvo para saludar—, ya que estaba de parte de Sasuke, aunque este, en ese momento no estaba muy preocu pado por si el Hyuuga lograba algo más con ella. Lo codeó y él simplemente le hizo una mueca di ciendo que no había problema.

—Bueno, bueno... vayamos ya, estoy harta de ver tanto amor alrededor —dijo Ino comenzando a andar, Hinata y Tenten se comenzaron a reír mientras que Itachi sólo sujetó más fuerte las manos de Temari sintiéndose extraño.

—No te preocupes, así es ella pero no lo hace con mala intención —le susurró Temari cerca del cuello, erizándole el vello; se acercó y le besó la mejilla, y le obligó a andar para alcanzar a los demás.

Aunque no se decidían por ver una película, terminaron por escoger una con variedad de géneros —y no la que comentaban en el receso—. Al entrar, se sentaron en la parte media de la sala aco modándose entre los asientos de en medio. No le tomaron mucha importancia al orden, pero al final Neji y Sasuke se sentaron cerca de Tenten.

Por más movimientos que intentara Neji, terminaba topándose con pared puesto que Sasuke no le permitía hacer nada. Lo fulminó con la mirada como diciéndole que al menos en su presencia se comportaría; conforme avanzaba la película Ino se preguntaba si Tenten habría notado la similitud de la historia con su propio caso amoroso. Varias veces volteó a verla y lo único que veía era su com pleta atención a la pantalla sin soltar las palomitas que prácticamente estaba terminándose sola.

Cuando comenzó a haber escenas fuertes, Tenten se hacía pequeña en su asiento, al igual que Neji y Sasuke, ahora así, incómodos de estar al lado de la chica que les gustaba, Hinata se cubría con am bas manos, Ino cerraba los ojos esperando que todo terminada, mientras que Temari cubría los ojos de Itachi diciéndole que esas cosas no debía verlas.

Al final de la película, se dirigieron a la pizzería que estaba al lado del cine, ya que las palomitas no fueron suficientes, juntaron dinero entre todos para comprar una pizza familiar y aunque algunas se negaron al principio, terminaron comiendo también.

—¿Lo notaste? —preguntó Ino al aire—, ¡Todos tenían ojos azules!

—Sí, ¿qué les pasa? —agregó Temari— Eso es racismo.

—¿Pero que dicen? —cuestionó Tenten—, ambas tienen ojos de color, tú, azules y tú, verdes...

—La novia del otro chico tenía ojos castaños —señaló Hinata añadiéndose a la conversación.

—Pero ella no era un papel importante; clasificaban personajes por su color de ojos... ¡Dios, que película tan mala!

—Si te ha encantado, no vayas a decir que no —dijo Temari.

—Bueno, bueno... el chico con el que terminó no estaba nada mal, ¿verdad, Tenten? —dijo Ino, codeándola.

—Ciertamente —respondió nerviosa al notarse observada—, era apuesto y su personaje me en cantó.

—¡Con él si me casaba! —sentenció Ino echándose a reír, Neji, Sasuke e Itachi se sentían algo fuera de lugar, hasta que sirvieron la pizza y todos dejaron de prestarle atención a la película.

* * *

><p>Después de pasear un poco por la plaza y darse cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer, decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Neji se ofreció a acompañar a Tenten yéndose al final con él y Hinata; Temari e Ino vivían cerca una de la otra por lo cual Itachi, acompañó a su novia y llevó a Ino también.<p>

—No te preocupes, Hina-chan —dijo Tenten—, le diré a mi padre que te lleve a tu casa para que no te vayas sola, le diré a mi madre que le avise a la tuya que ya vamos en camino, ¿está bien? —Hinata asintió y salieron del lugar.

Aunque el camino fue algo silencioso, al llegar Neji le pidió un momento aprovechando que Hinata había ido al baño, ésta aceptó y él comenzó a hablar.

—Escucha, Tenten... —dijo, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar— me la pase muy bien hoy y me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

—También me divertí —sonrió—, pero dime, ¿de qué se trata?

—Veras, yo... desde aquella vez que charlamos en la biblioteca y quedamos de ser amigos —tragó saliva, sentía que se quedaba sin aliento— había querido, que así fuera, pero...

Se detuvo, Tenten lo veía esperando que continuara, de repente él la tomó por los hombro y así bajó hasta llegar a sus manos, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y entonces entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y al ver que no ponía resistencia continuó.

—Ya no —dijo—, no me conformo con eso, espero que entiendas que tú... bueno, tú me... uhm, me g-gustas... —terminó sin creerse que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca.

—¿Estás pensando en voz alta? —preguntó Tenten, su mirada se había vuelto curiosa y estaba tan enfocado en ello que no había notado el rubor en sus mejillas; negó con la cabeza.

—No, esta vez quería que así fuera —enfocó su vista en alguna otra cosa que no fuera en ella, es taba avergonzándose y más porque no había recibido la respuesta que esperaba. Luego de un mo mento de silencio, Tenten suspiró.

—Eres muy lindo, y la verdad es que tú también me gustas... —Neji volvió su mirada a ella, son rió y le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla, y antes de que pudiese hacer algún movimiento más, escuchó unos pasos acercarse e inmediatamente se alejaron.

El padre de Tenten salió acompañado de Hinata, este lanzó una mirada de reproche a Neji quien rápidamente se despidió yéndose de su casa, no sin antes dar otro vistazo a Tenten quien agitaba su mano en forma de despedida.

Sonrió creyéndose ganador del corazón de Tenten, sacó su móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto que le mandaría al llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>Luego de dejar a Hinata en su casa y escuchar cuestionamientos de su padre, tomó una ducha nuevamente y una vez que se hubo secado el cabello, se sentó en el borde de la cama tratando de explicarse lo que había ocurrido apenas hace un par de horas, o quizás menos.<p>

¿Por qué al escuchar la confesión de Neji —que deseó por mucho tiempo— había estado pen sando siempre en Sasuke? Se llevó las manos a la cara temiendo lo peor... esa película le había dejado secuelas. Fue hasta su escritorio y tomó su teléfono celular, lo revisó y encontró un mensaje nuevo: _Me la he pasado muy bien hoy. Bueno, creo que eso ya lo dije, pero... hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte personalmente que hoy no me dio tiempo. Buenas noches, descansa. Espero verte con ansias. _Era de Neji. Tampoco entendía porque de repente había pasado a segundo plano el chico que por tanto tiempo había llamado su atención y que ahora que era correspondida, su interés por él había dismi nuido.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en sus manos y de inmediato abrió el mensaje nuevo que había reci bido: _Es algo tarde, lo sé, pero en serio te agradezco que nos hayas invitado, hablo por mi hermano también; descansa, nos vemos el lunes, buenas noches. _Respondió, sonreía cada que tecleaba una palabra hasta que terminó. Algo hizo conexión en su mente y paró en seco.

Se recostó en la cama y simplemente dejó de darle tantas vueltas al asunto; Neji había pasado a segundo plano, así era, es más, ya no importaba... su amigo, _Uchiha-kun_, se había vuelto algo más que sólo eso, no lo había notado antes pero no había duda, se estaba enamorando de él.


	8. San Valentín

¡Hola a todos!

Sé perfectamente que me volé la barda con el retraso, pero lo importante es que el capítulo ya está listo. Prometo no volver a decir que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, porque cuando lo hago, me demoro más. Espero, como siempre, no decepcionarlos, ya que le sufrí algo al capítulo. Quiero dar las gracias a quiénes me mandaron sus comentarios (lamento no poderlos contestar), ciertamente me motivan mucho.

El capítulo, anteriormente lo iba a dividir en dos partes, ya que iba a estar algo largo, pero dado el retraso, los juntaré.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>.

Al día siguiente, se propuso olvidar todo pensamiento relacionado con aquel par. Por lo cual, al ponerse a revisar su libreta, vio la nota que había olvidado: practicar la partitura de la canción para el concurso; dicho y hecho, pasó gran parte del día practicándola hasta que se quedó conforme con el resultado. Terminó los demás pendientes del colegio, ayudó a su madre con los deberes y revisó su correo por si tenía nuevos mensajes.

Tomó la nota con el e-mail de Neji y aunque pensó en agregarlo a su lista de amigos, simplemente rompió el trozo de papel y se enfocó en el vídeo que estaba viendo. _Nada de chicos, Tenten_, se dijo mentalmente, mientras intentaba a toda costa terminar su día sin pensar en esos dos que la traían más que mareada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

Apagó el ordenador y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama. Observaba el techo como si se proyectara una película ahí; a su mente venía la primera vez que habían charlado en el café con Neji, el almuerzo en el receso, la salida al cine, la confesión y su respuesta: _Eres muy lindo, y la verdad es que tú tam bién me gustas_.

—Es que nunca te puedes quedar callada —susurró para sí, mientras generaba un sinfín de ideas en su mente, todo por culpa de su respuesta.

Se levantó de la cama y apagó la luz de su habitación. Intentaría dormir.

* * *

><p>Tenten se revolvió en su cama, buscando objetos que bloquearan el sonido de la alarma. Sin éxito, no le quedó más que levantarse y alistarse para un nuevo día. Suspiró. Se puso el uniforme y recogió su cabello en dos chonguitos, ya extrañaba traer el cabello así. Al termi nar, bajó a desayunar con su mochila en mano.<p>

—Buenos días, linda —dijo el padre de Tenten, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Que tengas un buen día, en otra ocasión te llevo al colegio.

—No te preocupes, que te vaya bien en el trabajo, adiós —respondió, fue hasta la cocina donde su madre ya le había servido el desayuno y comenzó a comer.

Cuando hubo acabado, se despidió de su madre y comenzó a andar hacia el colegio. Se colocó los auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música.

Chasqueó la lengua. _Qué molesto día_, pensó. Ciertamente en ese día se sentía comple tamente diferente; enojada, confundida, sin ganas de nada y con dolor de estómago —más figura tivo que literal—. Cambió la canción que estaba escuchando, cuando de repente sintió una mano que la sujetaba del brazo, rápidamente giró encontrándose con Itachi que le sonreía amistosamente.

—Perdónalo, a veces se comporta como un niño —alcanzó a escuchar por parte de Sasuke una vez que se quitó los audífonos. Itachi se excusó diciendo que ella no hacía caso—. Buenos días.

—No hay problema, estaba escuchando música así que yo tuve la culpa —dijo negando con la ca beza—. Buenos días, Itachi-san, Uchiha-kun.

Como de costumbre, comenzaron a andar todos juntos. Un repentino silencio se formó entre los presentes; Tenten estaba demasiado preocupada como para hablar y Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de eso, frunció el entrecejo confundido, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba. Itachi, cansado del ambiente incomodo, abrió una conversación.

—Es un lindo día, ¿no? —dijo, Sasuke y Tenten prestaron atención a sus palabras—. Tanto el supuesto significado de la fecha, como el clima. Ya quiero ver a Temari y llevarla a donde tengo pensado —Tenten le sonreía amablemente mientras que Sasuke, comenzaba a sospechar de sus palabras, Itachi le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermano—. Ninguno tiene planes para hoy, ¿verdad?

—Niisan, vivimos juntos... ¿ya olvidaste a mi novia? —dijo sarcásticamente. Tenten se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Itachi la había pillado viendo a su hermano.

—Eh... no, mis amigas no me han dicho nada —respondió Tenten desviando la mirada.

—¿Y porque no vienen con Temari y conmigo? —propuso Itachi, esperó un momento para ver la reacción de ambos. Sasuke frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la reacción de Tenten; divisó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, quizás la había hecho sentir mejor, y antes de que Sasuke fuese a replicar, siguió hablando— no sólo es el día del "amor", sino también de la "amistad", si son amigos y no tienen planes, no veo el inconveniente.

Había ocasiones en las que su hermano le sacaba de quicio y ésta era una de ésas. Lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando que Tenten no hubiese notado el énfasis que Itachi puso en la palabra amigos, porque eso podría traerle consecuencias. Sin embargo, lo único que vio en su rostro fue una sonrisa.

—Por mí está bien —dijo ella, volvió su rostro a Sasuke—. Uchiha-kun, ¿tú qué dices? —preguntó, esperaba que de igual forma aceptara. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la nuca lanzando un suspiro al aire, intentando calmarse y ocultar la vergüenza que seguramente sus mejillas le dejarían ver a su hermano y a su enamorada.

—Digo lo mismo —tenía que reconocer que aunque pasó un momento incómodo, las cosas habían salido bien. Delineó una leve sonrisa en sus labios dirigida a su hermano, que bien se podría inter pretar como agradecimiento.

—Bien, más tarde le avisaré a Sasuke a qué horas nos iríamos para que te diga, nos veremos luego. Adiós —dicho y hecho, se fue por un rumbo distinto, dejándolos solos.

Y pensar que hace poco no tenía ganas de nada. Sonrió. Era increíble la forma en que los Uchiha podían cambiarle el ánimo.

—Sólo espero, mi padre no se oponga. Me gustaría estar cont... —empezó y rápidamente se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—, con todos.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que te dejara, sino yo hablo con él —dijo Sasuke, Tenten no estaba muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea, recordó la ocasión en la que Neji habló con él y su semblante cambió—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Eh... no, nada —sonrió nerviosamente la castaña—. Todo bien.

Al llegar al colegio, automáticamente se paralizaron cuando pusieron un pie dentro; había adornos por doquier, alrededor de la explanada había puestos, por los mismos alumnos vendiendo globos, tarjetas, chocolates, rosas, pastelitos, y muchas otras cosas más que no alcanzaron a distinguir ya que esta ban repletas de personas.

Ninguno sabía que decir, y dadas las circunstancias hablar del tema era incómodo, así que sin hablar o verse siquiera, comenzaron a andar, evitando a toda costa chocar con algunas de las personas que pasaban corriendo cargando mercancía y demás.

—Tenten —la llamó Sasuke—, tengo algo que hablar con la directora. Si no llego, ¿podrías decir a Asuma-sensei?

—Eh, claro, déjamelo a mí —respondió, y comenzaron a andar en diferentes direcciones.

Cuando llegó a su salón encontró a Hinata intentando tranquilizar a Ino, la cual veía hacia la explanada con una mirada de pocos amigos. Las saludó rápidamente y entró a dejar la mochila en su asiento para luego regresar con ellas.

—¡No, no, no! ¡En serio que no es justo! —escuchó a la rubia decir—. Pasaré San Valentín como Dios me trajo al mundo, sola... —su semblante decayó por un momento y después se repuso— a menos que hagamos algo nosotras, ¿qué dicen, chicas?

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Tenten, preocupándose.

—Claro, después de clases —respondió, en ese momento Temari llegó, Ino frunció el ceño—, pero excluyamos a la novia de Uchiha Itachi —la aludida sonrió con arrogancia pasándola para dejar su mochila dentro.

—No estoy segura... no le pedí permiso a mi padre —dijo Hinata.

—Oh, no... ¿y tú, Tenten? —preguntó, esperanzada de que no la dejara abajo.

—No creo poder —dijo Tenten—, ya hice otros planes, ¿mañana?

—Pero qué dices, Tenten... ¡San Valentín es hoy! —dijo la rubia—. ¿Qué harás?

—Irá con nosotros a donde Itachi quiere llevarme, junto con mi cuñado Sasuke —intervino Temari, leyendo en su móvil el mensaje que el Uchiha le había enviado recién. Ino se sorprendió por un momento, pero cambió rápidamente; sonrió interiormente al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba avanzado.

—Bueno, bueno... igual podemos cambiar el día de la reunión —dijo sonriendo—, así también nos acompañas tú, Temari.

Temari se quedó observando a Ino detenidamente, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Realmente había olvidado por completo a Sasuke a tal grado de ya no importarle absolutamente nada? Había algo que no cuadraba. Ino no era de ésas que dejaban las cosas una vez que no las obtenía, al contrario, luchaba por ellas, aunque raras veces no lo conseguía a la primera, no era de las que se daban por vencidas así como así, y ésta no era la primera vez que reaccionaba despreocupadamente cuando se trataba de Sasuke, sentía que le ocultaba algo. En la primera ocasión que se presentara, hablaría con ella.

Casi en el momento, la campana anunciando el inicio de clases sonó y rápidamente el aula se fue llenando. Ino veía con fastidio a la pareja que estaba demostrando afecto al otro lado del salón, murmuraba que no era justo y que era mucho más linda que la chica. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sasuke asomara la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta, buscando señales del profesor Asuma.

—Pasa, Sasuke-kun, hay entrada libre —dijo Ino sonriéndole al notar su presencia. Éste hizo caso y al pasar junto a ellas intentó parecer tranquilo. Se sentó detrás de Jugo, al lado de Suigetsu.

Lanzó un suspiro y se recargó en la mesa. Se preguntaba por qué era que le tomaba tanta importancia al día, siendo que anteriormente le parecía insignificante como todos los demás —excepto su cumpleaños, claro—; después razonó y considerando los años anteriores, no había una chica que le gus tase. Vio de reojo a Tenten sacar de su mochila una libreta desviando su mirada rápidamente antes de que ésta pudiera sentirlo.

—¿Qué tienes planeado, Romeo? —dijo el albino que estaba junto a él, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Sasuke entendía que de nada servía negarle algo a Suigetsu porque sólo le confirmaría todo, así que sólo lo miró como si trataba de comprender a que se refería—. Oh, no te hagas el desentendido, seguro fuiste a prepararle una sorpresa a la chica que te pidió el número de móvil.

—¿Tenten? —dijo. Suigetsu lo pensó por un momento y después asintió—. Qué va, ¿por qué planearía algo?

—¿No es tu novia entonces? —preguntó Hozuki, Sasuke frunció el ceño irritado.

—Por supuesto que no. Somos amigos —contestó—. Ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Sabes? —dijo luego de un momento, Sasuke se percató de que estaba viendo a Ten ten demasiado pensativo para tratarse de él—. La chica no está mal —Sasuke cerró los puños encajándose las uñas en sus palmas. ¿Acaso Suigetsu estaba insinuando algo?—. Quizás yo pueda...

—No —sentenció, dándose cuenta de a donde se dirigía todo eso. Conocía a Suigetsu, era demasiado mujeriego y no dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad que se le presentaba—. Ni te atrevas a coquetearle.

—Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¡Estás celoso! —exclamó con sorpresa. Al menos, la mitad del salón, giró a verlos. Tenten y sus amigas incluidas. Sasuke miro con reproche al albino, después desvió su mirada a la nada, evadiendo las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Suigetsu, entendiendo lo que había provocado, continuó bajando más su voz—. No te preocupes, no me acercaré a ella. Ya tengo puestos mis ojos en alguien más.

—Uhm, temo por la pobre ingenua que seguramente confiará en ti —contestó ya más tranquilo al escuchar aquello. No iba a decir nada más, porque sólo podría confirmarle más sus sospechas.

—¿Qué insinúas? Ésta vez sí me han flechado, lo prometo.

Al igual que Jugo, Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado ya de las palabras de Suigetsu, ¿cuántas veces no había escuchado lo mismo? Quizás era cierto que le habían flechado porque el concepto era «me gustó a simple vista», pero hasta allí. Pasaron los quince minutos y el maestro ni sus luces. Poco a poco, el salón se fue vaciando dejando a unos cuantos alumnos ahí.

* * *

><p>Durante las clases, antes del receso varios alumnos entraban con obsequios llenando el aula de color. Aunque los maestros parecían realmente fastidiados, no podían decir o hacer nada salvo dejarlos entrar, ya que era una tradición permitir esa clase de cosas, puesto que las ganancias de las ventas se utilizaban para pagar el baile de graduación. Cuando Iruka-sensei les permitió salir al receso, el semblante de Ino había cambiado a uno depresivo; bastó con verla desmoronarse sobre su silla cuando llegó a la cafetería para saber que todo a su alrededor le afectaba.<p>

—No te lo tomes personal, seguramente el chico indicado aún no llega, eso es todo... —Tenten intentaba animarla, Ino sólo la vio intentando creerse sus palabras.

—Ino —sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás y al reconocer la voz giró rápidamente—, esto es para ti.

Era Sasuke, traía una rosa blanca en la mano, se la tendió para que la tomara y al hacerlo se fue sin decir más. Ino quedó perpleja, no podía creerlo. Se ruborizó y bajó la mirada a la pequeña y perfecta rosa blanca que estaba entre sus dedos. En el tallo, había una nota sujetada por un listón. Aun que Temari y Tenten se acercaban para poder ver lo que decía, Ino les bloqueó la vista, fulminándolas con una mirada de reproche. «_Considera esto una muestra de mi gratitud; si no fuera por ti, ya habría metido la_ _pata_».

—¿Qué te escribió mi cuñadito? —preguntó Temari curiosa.

—Nada que te importe —respondió, arrugó el trozo de papel y lo guardó en su cartera.

Tenten observaba la rosa con detenimiento, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Por su mente cruzaron varias suposiciones y al proyectar en su mente una de ellas, la hacía enfadar un poco; se levantó sin decir nada y comenzó a andar sin saber a dónde. Todas la miraron perplejas.

—¿Qué le sucederá a Ten-chan? —preguntó Hinata viéndola perderse entre las personas.

—Ni idea —respondieron al unísono.

Se alejó de todo el bullicio que había por la explanada. Escuchaba canciones románticas en el sonido siendo dedicadas a otras personas, y eso comenzaba a deprimirla. Se sentó en el tronco que había detrás de los salones comenzando a hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Desde cuándo todo eso le importaba? _Desde que te gusta alguien, y ese alguien le regalaba rosas a la chica que había rechazado_, pensó. Frunció el entrecejo y resopló. Se tendió sobre el tronco, y miró al cielo. Suspiró con más tranquilidad cerrando los ojos. Escuchó un ruido y abrió los ojos de golpe, se en contró con el rostro de Neji justo sobre el de ella. Su primera reacción fue levantarse sin esperar siquiera a que el Hyuuga se moviera, chocó con su frente sintiéndose aturdida por un momento.

—L-Lo siento, Neji-san... no quise lastimarte —dijo Tenten, acercándose a él, levantando las manos con intención de ayudarle.

—No te preocupes —respondió éste, sobándose la cabeza—, yo tuve la culpa por llegar así.

—Eh... ¿quieres sentarte? —preguntó Tenten sonriendo nerviosamente. Neji asintió y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Neji, Tenten suspiró e intentó formular una mentira pero no le fue posible, estaba demasiado enojada.

—Quería alejarme de todo... ése escándalo —dijo esto último con algo de desdén, a Neji le sorprendió escucharla así.

—¿Te molesta? —vio a Tenten fruncir la boca y arrugar las cejas.

—¡Sí, absolutamente todo! ¡Todas esas muestras de afecto que seguramente son falsas! —exclamó, levantándose de golpe, tomó otro bocado de aire y continuó— Es decir, ¿por qué éste día? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¡Es un día como cualquiera! No... —negó con la cabeza, completamente segura de lo que decía— no tiene importancia alguna.

Se formó un breve silencio, acompañado de las irregulares respiraciones de la castaña. Neji estaba atónito, realmente no podía creer que Tenten se pusiera así, creía que era como todas las demás chicas entusiasmadas por ésa fecha, sin embargo, se equivocó.

—Yo... lo siento, creo que sólo necesitaba desahogarme —dijo riendo nerviosamente al haber mostrado una faceta no muy buena de ella a Neji; éste sólo la miraba y luego de un momento se levantó acercándose a ella.

—No te preocupes, está bien —mostró una pequeña sonrisa y la tomó del hombro, Tenten se ruborizó bajando la mirada apenada puesto que la mirada del Hyuuga se había vuelto algo intensa y tenía la impresión de que podía leer sus pensamientos.

Agradeció que el timbre interrumpiera el momento y rápidamente se dispuso a irse dando las gracias por escucharla y soportar sus gritos.

—Espera, Tenten... —la llamó Neji, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo ya que había salido corriendo. _No, quizás no es el momento_, pensó.

Sí, es ésta ocasión había sido salvada por el timbre, pero estaba consciente de que eso no sucedería todo el tiempo. Dio un suspiro prolongado y normalizó su caminar, se dirigió a los bebederos para tomar agua, porque estaba segura que una vez entrando al aula, la profesora Anko no le permitiría salir. Se apresuró y después recordó que dejó su desayuno a medio terminar. Suspiró pesadamente, ya completamente fastidiada de ése día.

Al llegar a su salón, no pudo evitar quedar perpleja ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo: encima de su mesa había un ramo de rosas, envuelto con papel transparente. Se acercó lentamente y observó a sus amigas que la veían igual de confundidas. Temari le indicó que había una tarjeta ahí y ésta, pacientemente, la tomó con cuidado, como esperando que alguien reclamara por ellas y al ver que nada ocurría leyó el reverso del pequeño sobre que la tenía como destinatario. _Para Tenten_; ésas simples palabras la estremecieron a tal grado que su pulso se aceleró considerablemente. Cuando sacó la tarjeta leyó: _Me hubiese gustado entregártelo personalmente pero aún no es el momento de que sepas quién soy, que tengas un lindo día_.

—¡Qué emocionante, Tenten! —exclamó Ino— ¡Tienes un admirador secreto! —ella ya tenía la ligera sospecha de quién era, razón por la cual no le sorprendió encontrarse con el Uchiha recargado en la mesa con el rostro cubierto; seguramente completamente apenado de lo que había hecho. La rubia sonrió con malicia—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?

—¡Pero qué dices, Ino! Mira su rostro... tal parece que ni siquiera imaginaba recibir algo —instintivamente Ino giró a ver a Tenten y su reacción ciertamente la desconcertó: creyó que se emocionaría, pero aunque estaba sonrojada por la pena, no se le veía muy contenta, su mirada estaba absorta de cualquier comentario, perdida en el suelo. La rubia iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, Tenten tomó el ramo y salió corriendo de salón con él.

—D-Debería estar feliz, no con esa expresión tan... emm, indiferente en su rostro —comentó Ino.

—Tienes razón, al igual que tú deberías estar hecha una furia porque no recibiste nada —respondió Temari esperando su reacción.

—¿Qué dices? Recibí algo en el almuerzo... —Temari suspiró.

—Ven un momento, necesito que me aclares algo —dijo Temari sujetándola del brazo.

* * *

><p>No debía ponerse así. Debía calmarse y respirar. Debía tratar con cuidado las rosas de la persona desconocida que se lo envió. Pero, no tenía ningún sentido si no eran de Sasuke. Y es que no podía evitar querer que fueran de él, una muestra de cariño con intenciones de algo más. Sentía que de un momento para otro las lágrimas brotarían de la nada, pero no lloraría, no por él. Miró las rosas y sintió algo de pena por quien se las mandó; así que las trató con cuidado dejándolas en la biblioteca para que no se arruinaran en el salón, a la salida las recogería.<p>

Caminó de regreso al aula, pidiendo permiso a la profesora Anko que le dejase entrar. Se sentó y prestó atención. Sonrió al percatarse de que estaba olvidando algo; quizás no recibió algún regalo de Sasuke, pero obtendría lo mejor de todo: su compañía, y eso, era algo que no tenía comparación.

El periodo faltante de clases terminó y rápidamente todos abandonaron el salón, la mayoría, felices. Ino volvió su mirada al azabache dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la rosa, para después abandonar el lugar junto con Temari una vez que se hubieron despedido. Mientras Hinata terminaba de recoger sus libros, Tenten le pidió que la esperase un momento para poder recoger las rosas, ésta le sonrió.

Sasuke no sabía si esperar a Tenten sería una buena idea, así que pasó de largo, dejando a Hinata sola con un par de compañeros más. Ésta sólo lo observó alejarse.

Al abandonar el aula, el Uchiha se encontró con Neji. Frunció el entrecejo suponiendo a lo que venía. Cerró los ojos intentado relajarse y trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, éste abrió una conversación:

—¿Está Tenten ahí? —preguntó, Sasuke al escuchar su nombre se tensó un poco.

—No, fue a recoger unas rosas —contestó sin más dispuesto a seguir con su camino. El Hyuuga únicamente lo siguió con la mirada y una vez que lo perdió de vista, pensó en lo que había dicho. Sin darse cuenta, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y se alejó de ahí. _Quizás no es el momento_, pensó por segunda ocasión. Se dirigió nuevamente a su aula esperando que Gaara siguiese ahí junto con Naruto y Kiba.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la castaña volvió al salón, se percató de que el Uchiha ya se había ido. Intentó ignorarlo y llamó a Hinata para irse. Cuando salieron del aula, un chico rubio, de ojos azules, se detuvo enfrente de ellas y después desvió su mirada a Hinata, la cual comenzó a ruborizarse puesto que la estaba viendo demasiado.<p>

—¿Tú eres 'Hyuuga Hinata'? —preguntó luego de un momento. La aludida parpadeó como queriendo despertar de su aturdimiento, para después asentir levemente. El rubio mostró una gran sonrisa y le tendió una tarjeta.

—¿P-Para mí...? —el chico asintió y ésta vio la tarjeta sin poder creerlo.

—Te la envía un chico de mi clase —dijo rápidamente mientras ponían sus brazos tras la nuca.

—D-Dile 'muchas gracias' —respondió la Hyuuga sonriendo. El chico miró a Hinata una última vez antes de marcharse; notó su pulso acelerado y un cosquilleo en el estómago, que podía asegurar no era por hambre. Se despidió de ellas y corrió en dirección contraria.

—Vaya, vaya... parece que la pequeña Hina-chan tiene un admirador secreto —dijo Tenten, codeándola. El rubor de Hinata se hizo más nítido, enrojeciéndole las orejas también.

Tenten comenzó a reír al ver que Hinata se había quedado sin palabras y siguieron caminando a la salida. Llegaron al café de enfrente para comprar algo, encontrándose a Sasuke ahí junto con uno chico que no había visto antes; se notaba que era mayor que él y usaba anteojos. Éste se percató de su presencia y se despidió del chico, acercándose a ellas.

—Hola —dijo Tenten—. ¿Pedirás algo?

—No, estoy bien —respondió el Uchiha—. ¿No venía Hyuuga contigo? —Tenten le miró confusa y después negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si te refieres a Hyuuga Hinata, sí... aquí está —dijo riéndose de la expresión confusa en el rostro de él.

—Ah, Hyuuga Hinata... cierto —la secundó al darse cuenta.

—Eh... ¿vendrás con nosotras o tenías pensado quedarte? —preguntó la castaña mirándolo.

—Sí, iré —dijo rápidamente, dispuesto a salir detrás de ellas.

De camino, Tenten le contó a Sasuke que Hinata había recibido una tarjeta, haciendo que el rubor de ésta última, permaneciera en sus mejillas adornándola graciosamente mientras hacía una mueca de vergüenza.

—¿A sí? ¿De quién? —preguntó curioso, pero bastante alejado de parecer muy interesado.

—Ni idea. Un chico rubio se acercó y dijo que alguien se la había mandado.

—¿De ojos azules?

—¡Sí, exacto! —dijo dándole la razón.

—Oh, Naruto —respondió—. Si dices que alguien lo mandó quizás fue de Kiba o él, es el único que tiene pinta de enamorado.

—¿Los conoces?

—Sí, íbamos juntos en primero, también en secundaria.

—Vaya, quién diría...

Hinata se despidió de ellos, apretaba la tarjeta contra su pecho, sonriendo complacida de saberse parte de los pensamientos de alguien, aunque no fuese precisamente de quien quisiera.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —preguntó Sasuke, intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Para hablar con tu padre o madre... sobre lo de la salida.

—Ah, sí, sí... claro —dijo cayendo en cuenta de la razón. Un breve silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos. Tenten desvió su mirada al ramo de rosas que cargaba en mano y después a la carretera.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Sasuke. Tenten volteó a verlo y vio que éste señalaba el ramo.

—S-Sí... son muy lindas —su rostro se enterneció. La mayoría de las rosas eran blancas y el resto rojas—. Las blancas son mis favoritas —Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al haber dado en el clavo, pero después su expresión le desconcertó un poco.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada... es sólo que me ha dado curiosidad.

—¿De?

—Quién las envió —dijo, después tomó aire para seguir—, no creía posible que alguien pensaría en mí.

—¿Por qué no? Es normal.

—¿Eh?

—Que tengas a alguien prendado de ti. Tú eres alguien... diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Tenten confundida, entrecerrando los ojos. Creía que estaba jugando.

—No tengo palabras para describirte, sólo no eres como las demás.

—Espero eso sea un cumplido —respondió riéndose intentando no tomárselo tan en serio.

—Lo es, ser como eres te hace especial —dijo con tanta seriedad que a Tenten no le quedó duda de que no estaba bromeando.

—Bueno, pues gracias. Tú también lo eres —dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Al llegar a la casa de la castaña, ésta se percató de que su padre aun no llegaba. Su madre les hizo pasar y después de poner las rosas en agua, invitó al Uchiha a comer algo sin darle la oportunidad de negarse.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre, Sasuke? —preguntó interesada. El aludido terminó de comer el trozo de milanesa para después responderle.

—Mikoto —dijo para después darle un sorbo a su jugo.

—¿Uchiha Mikoto? —éste asintió—. ¡Vaya, qué casualidad! Nosotras éramos compañeras en la universidad y muy amigas. ¿Y cómo está? Salúdamela, por favor.

—Bien dentro de lo que cabe. Y no se preocupe, yo le mando sus saludos.

Mientras charlaban de otras cosas, el padre de Tenten anunció su llegada y se dirigió al comedor. El Uchiha rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia presentándose ante él. Éste lo miro con detenimiento notando algo familiar en él.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas a Fugaku y Mikoto? Él es su hijo.

—Un gusto, señor.

—Sí, como olvidaría a uno de mis amigos —dijo sonriendo. Le parecía increíble el parecido que el muchacho tenía con su madre—. El gusto es mío, jovencito. ¿Están bien tus padres?

—Sí, muy bien, gracias —respondió, el padre de Tenten le miró interrogante puesto el menor parecía querer decir algo—. Vine porque quería saber si podría dejar a Tenten salir con nosotros, mi hermano nos invitó a algún lugar, que aún no estoy seguro de donde será, le puedo asegurar que ella estaba bien.

—Está bien —dijo luego de un breve silencio. Tenten sonrió desde su lugar y su madre le tomó la mano dándole a entender que también estaba de acuerdo.

—Aún no sé muy bien a qué horas, pero nosotros vendríamos a recogerla dentro de un rato.

—Siempre y cuando regresen temprano —agregó el mayor, el azabache asintió y le agradeció el haberle concedido la salida. Y sin más que charlas triviales, terminaron de comer.

* * *

><p>Tenten agradecía que los maestros no se hubiesen puesto estrictos y dejaran tarea, así podría salir sin remordimiento alguno de no haber terminado sus deberes. Sonrió y se preguntó cuál había sido la razón por la que su padre no se opuso ésta vez a qué saliera, o por qué no había tocado su puerta para darle una pequeña charla sobre chicos o algo parecido. En fin, agradecía que fuera así, porque ésta era toda su esperanza para que el día mejorara; después se corrigió mentalmente y se acercó al florero en el que había puesto las rosas. <em>También fue un lindo detalle<em>, pensó. Aunque al principio no pensó de ésa forma, ahora se daba cuenta de que lo era.

Luego de salir de la tina de baño, se vistió y se miró en el espejo. El vestido lila le llegaba tres dedos sobre la rodilla, que era en gran parte oculto por el abrigo que se puso encima —ya que aún hacía frío en las tardes—, medias negras y zapatos del mismo color. Alació su cabello y dejó caer su flequillo de lado. Revisó su móvil en señal de algún mensaje de Sasuke indicándole la hora en que pasarían por ella. Faltaba menos de media hora.

Se cepilló los dientes y guardó dinero en su cartera. Fue hasta su escritorio y tomó uno de los libros nuevos que había adquirido, se sentó en su cama usando de respaldo las almohadas contra la cabecera. Leyó un par de capítulos antes de escuchar que su madre la llamaba. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche que estaba junto a ella. Tomó su móvil del tocador y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Suspiró y trató de relajarse puesto que su pulso se había acelerado un poco al escuchar que los Uchiha habían llegado.

Cuando llegó hasta la sala de estar, encontró a Itachi charlando amistosamente con su padre, lo que le pareció algo increíble ya que no solía ser muy expresivo al hablar, salvo con ella o su madre.

—Cuídenla bien —dijo su padre.

—No se preocupe, está en buenas manos —respondió Itachi, codeando 'por accidente' a su hermano, a lo que él también asintió.

—Bueno, adiós —dijo Tenten, besando a su padre y a su madre en la mejilla. Después salió con ambos dándose cuenta de que el mayor traía un auto.

—Convencí a mi padre de que me lo prestara con mis buenas notas —comentó el mayor guiñándole un ojo, Tenten rió divertida—. Váyanse atrás, el asiento de copiloto está reservado para mi linda chica.

Éstos obedecieron. Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Tenten dejándole espacio para que entrara, después entró él cerrando la puerta. Itachi encendió el motor y se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia.

* * *

><p>Itachi condujo a la cuidad y por fin, luego de tanta insistencia, dijo a dónde los llevaría —claro que cuando lo dijo, ya estaban estacionando el auto en el lugar—. Bajaron y vieron las instalaciones. Era el teatro del Estado; había una presentación de una comedia romántica que, según había escuchado, era de las mejores.<p>

Al terminar, fueron a un restaurante de comida italiana, por petición de Temari. No hubo queja alguna por ninguno, y al acabar la cena, pagaron y salieron del lugar.

—Gracias, Itachi —habló Temari tomándole del brazo y abrazándolo así, se recargó en su hombro. Itachi solamente volteó a verla y con su brazo libre le rodeó la espalda.

—Aún no termina —respondió él, levantó su mentón y la acercó a su rostro para besarla.

Sasuke y Tenten se comenzaron a sentir fuera de lugar y se alejaron sentándose en una de las mesas que estaba afuera del restaurante. Se recargó sobre un brazo y lanzó un prolongado suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos; al abrirlos, desvió su mirada al cielo estrellado sonriendo agradecida de poder estar ahí, sin embargo, todo eso no le era suficiente si Sasuke no estaba con ella —aunque en realidad estuviera justo enfrente de ella—.

—¿Te gusta Ino? —preguntó de repente, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Al reaccionar tragó saliva y se tensó al percatarse de lo que había hecho. Sasuke sólo la observó, la castaña comenzó a tensarse y ver alrededor intentando evadir la mirada del chico.

—Te lo dije antes —respondió sin dejar de verla—, nada ha cambiado.

—Oh —dejó escapar, como un suspiro de alivio— creí que sí.

—Hablando del tema, Hyuuga es... —comenzó, deteniéndose al no estar muy seguro de si sería bueno preguntar, pero la chica volvió su mirada interesada en escucharlo así que continuó— ¿el amor imposible del que me dijiste una vez?

—A-Algo así...

—Dudo que realmente sea un imposible —comentó, Tenten se sentía algo incómoda ya que Sasuke seguía viéndola y tenía la impresión de que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Es verdad que ha dejado de serlo, él... se me declaró hace poco —dijo pausadamente. Y luego de tanto evadir a Sasuke por fin se animó a verle la cara. Éste desvió la mirada a un punto inexacto del suelo y bajo la mesa apretó los puños, creyendo que el Hyuuga había logrado pasar de nivel en su relación con Tenten. Intentó tranquilizarse, si así fue, no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

—Ya veo. Entonces, tú y él ya son...

—No —dictaminó rápidamente, para no crear malentendidos. Sasuke volvió su mirada a ella y encontró algo ahí que no alcanzó a descifrar—. Dije algo que no debía, pero no pasara nada. Ya no siento lo mismo, creo que todo fue una ilusión o qué sé yo... —habló esto último en voz baja, sintiéndose algo tonta al decirlo. Neji era un buen chico y reconocía que aunque le gustaba, ya no era de la misma forma.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Durante el receso estuve con él, pero creo que lo único que hice fue comportarme como una tonta. Estuve gritando, ¿sabes? —dijo riéndose de sí misma— No hice más que quejarme.

—Ah, ¿estabas molesta? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Supongo que solamente estaba celo... sí, molesta —estaba hablando de más en ese día, sin duda, lo único que esperaba es que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—E-Eh, no, no... es sólo que, yo... —suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que decirlo— vi a alguien y me molesté.

—¿Ése alguien te cae mal?

—No, no... al contrario. Me agrada bastante, fue algo como 'sentir celos' —hizo unas señas con los dedos y Sasuke delineó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, completamente seguro que su reacción le daría la respuesta. Por lo que había visto en ella, no era alguien que supiese callarse sus emociones, de alguna u otra forma las expresaba así que sería fácil averiguar cómo se sentía.

—Un amigo —trató de decir lo más calmadamente posible; sería algo patético que le revelara que era él, en un día como ése.

* * *

><p>—¿Fue por eso, verdad? —Temari miraba al Uchiha mayor con una ceja alzada, esperando respuesta. El Uchiha suspiró y asintió.<p>

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —cuestionó. Su falsa historia del día de la amistad no había convencido del todo a Temari, así que al menos esperaba que ella le dijera como lo averiguó, más el hecho de que a Sasuke le gustaba Tenten que el de su plan para que estuvieran juntos.

—¿Recuerdas la chica rubia de ojos azules? Ella me lo dijo —respondió, acercándose a él—, como te habrás dado cuenta, tengo mis métodos para averiguar las cosas cuando me lo propongo.

—Ya no me cabe la menor duda —respondió rodeándola por cintura y acercándola más a él para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—Y ella, al parecer siente lo mismo —comentó, volviéndose para verlos—. Por su actitud en el receso, creo que le molestó que Sasuke le hubiera dado una rosa a Ino, porque después de eso, no la vimos hasta que entramos a clases.

—Entonces no sé que están esperando esos dos... —ambos continuaron viéndolos, mientras esperaban indicios de que algo más pasara. Sin embargo, lo único que alcanzaban a ver era a Tenten desviar la mirada a todos lados. Suspiraron. _Encontrar valor, seguramente_.

* * *

><p>—Y es un hecho que no me dirás quién es, ¿verdad? —dijo luego de un momento, afirmando más que cuestionando. Tenten recordó las palabras de aquel mensaje que una vez le mandó, luego sonrió, sintiendo como el ambiente de tensión se disipaba poco a poco.<p>

—Te lo diré a su debido tiempo —respondió, levantándose. Volvieron su mirada a los tortolos frente al auto y vieron la seña de que ya era hora de regresar.

Pasaban de las ocho cuando ya iban de regreso. Tenten le agradecía a Itachi que la hubiese invitado, que todo había sido grandioso y al igual que Temari, coincidieron en que la comida había sido lo mejor. Al llegar a la casa de la castaña —después de dejar a Temari—, Sasuke se bajó abriéndole la puerta, para pasarse al asiento de enfrente.

Sasuke buscó en sus bolsillos su teléfono celular, sin dar con él. Recordó que al levantarse había escuchado un sonido y supuso que se le había caído. Tenten, acercándose a la puerta, alcanzó a ver el móvil del azabache y lo juntó tendiéndoselo en la mano.

—Aquí tien... —sintió una presión muy cerca de sus labios, algo brusca y cálida a la vez. Sus ojos se habían abierto ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke al alejarse, se golpeó con el umbral de la puerta y dio la vuelta afuera mirando a cualquier lugar mientras la castaña salía. Itachi se preguntó qué era lo que había ocurrido para que ambos reaccionaran así, observando como Tenten, cubría su boca completamente, sin dejarle hablar con claridad, aparte de su reciente tartamudeo—. ¡G-Gracias, I-Itachi-san...! Yo... ¡gracias! ¡Adiós! —pronunció antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe mientras se pegaba detrás de ella esperando escuchar el motor de auto alejarse. Se dejó caer al suelo sin poder creer lo que había pasado. _¡Lo besé!_, pensó sintiendo un fuerte calor en las mejillas y su corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho.


	9. Reconciliación

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Sí, sé que soy una sinvergüenza al tener casi un año sin actualizar y que quizás no les interese lo que sigue, pero francamente no quería dejar la historia inconclusa y menos ahora que volvió la motivación para hacerlo. Espero lean, les guste y si lo merece, comenten. No prometo actualizar muy seguido, porque existen los bloqueos mentales, las actividades roba-tiempo y demás, pero pueden estar seguros de que la terminaré.

Sin más espero disfruten la lectura. Lamento no haber podido responder los reviews, pero muchas gracias por ellos (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX.<strong>

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento cuando escuchó a su hermano llamar a Tenten. Aunque estaba a sólo cinco metros de ellos, la aludida no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, seguramente tenía puestos los auriculares como la vez pasada. Su hermano iba a acelerar el paso para llamarla nuevamente y ésta se percatara de su presencia, sin embargo, el menor le tomó el brazo antes de que pudiera lograr su movimiento.

—¿Qué?

—No la molestes —dijo el menor desviando la mirada a la silueta cada vez más alejada de su compañera. Ésta vez fue Itachi quien le frenó el paso cuando el más joven quiso avanzar, tomándole del brazo.

—Dime qué ocurre —ordenó, pero éste sólo se dedicaba a verla alejarse. Rodó los ojos con impaciencia al ver que su hermano se negaba a decir palabra alguna—. Has estado muy raro desde ayer, ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes?

—¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo? —evadió. Itachi fijo su vista en la de él intentando que éste le dijera todo, si había algo que Sasuke no soportaba era que lo miraran fijamente por demasiado tiempo. Pero, parecía que la estrategia no funcionaba ésta vez.

—Está bien, está bien... no me digas nada —dijo el mayor, comenzando a caminar. Sasuke suspiró creyéndose un tonto al haber caído en el truco de la indiferencia.

—La besé —respondió haciendo parar en seco a su hermano—, o ella lo hizo, ¡yo qué sé!

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —preguntó Itachi una vez que hubo regresado a su lado.

—Cuando ella iba a salir del auto y yo iba a entrar por mi celular. Aunque podría decirse que fue sólo un choque accidental.

—Uhm... eso explicaría porque se veía tan nerviosa cuando se despidió —dedujo el mayor ignorando por completo lo último que Sasuke había dicho—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó—. Evadirla no es una opción, hermanito.

—No estoy evadiéndola —corrigió de inmediato—. Le doy tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—No hay nada que pensar, deben hablar —señaló Itachi, alzando el dedo índice para enfatizar—. Pero, si crees que es lo correcto, tampoco la dejes pensando tanto, porque si no la vas a perder...

—No es mía como para perderla —dijo el menor siguiendo el paso de Itachi. El cual, se posicionó delante de él, tomándole por los hombros.

—Entiendes lo que quiero decir, no me tuerzas las cosas —respondió intentando tranquilizarse—. Anda, camina o se hará tarde.

Tal parecía que Sasuke había ignorado por completo el consejo de su hermano, puesto que habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el incidente de San Valentín y tanto Sasuke como Tenten habían estado manteniendo distancia, preocupando a todos, principalmente a Ino e Itachi. Sin embargo, nadie se animaba a decirles palabra alguna del tema.

Tenten a toda costa trataba de evitar a Sasuke por la mañana, al igual que por la tarde al regresar a casa. No le había enviado ningún mensaje así como tampoco había recibido ninguno de él. Cada que podía, lo observaba desde lejos, pero cuando el azabache volteaba la vista hacia ella, giraba completamente apenada y encontraba cualquier cosa a su alrededor más interesante que los orbes del Uchiha. Se arrepentía de haber ignorado a su hermano cuando le llamaba la mañana siguiente del suceso que creó una barrera entre ella y Sasuke. Aunque más de una ocasión intentó aclarar las cosas, el valor que encontraba en un momento se esfumaba de inmediato al recordar el _beso_ que había cambiado todo. Quizás aclarar las cosas no era el problema, sino el hecho de que aun no estaba preparada para declarársele abiertamente, porque tenía claro que cuando hablara con él, se le saldría decirle que tenía otros sentimientos por él.

Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y se deshizo en su silla cansada de tanto pensar. Sentía una fuerte jaqueca porque no hacía más que eso, pensar. Alzó la mano esperando captar la atención de su maestro y al lograrlo, pidió ir a la enfermería.

—Tu novia se siente mal, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no la acompañas? —dijo Suigetsu divertido, el Uchiha sólo lo ignoró viéndola como salía del salón.

Escuchó los batazos en el campo de juego, detrás de los salones, y decidió aprovechar su salida para despejar su mente viendo el softball. Se sentó en una de las gradas vacías y fijó su vista en el pícher antes de que le lanzara la pelota al bateador. Rápidamente la bola curva se transformó en un hit que le dio la oportunidad de robar dos bases. Aunque sólo era una práctica, todos se esforzaban bastante.

—No sabía que te gustara el deporte —dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó un poco y después volvió su rostro a Neji que había subido a la grada para sentarse a su lado—. Hola.

—Hola, Neji-san —saludó mostrando una leve sonrisa—. ¿A ti también te gusta el softball?

—Sí, había pensando unirme al equipo, pero no soy tan bueno.

—¿En serio? —Neji asintió—. Caray, yo te creía atlético.

—¿Qué dices? Los deportes no fueron hechos para mí. Soy más... ¿intelectual?

—Quizás —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Y qué andas haciendo fuera del aula?

—Bueno, te vi por la ventana y me preocupó la expresión de tu rostro —dijo sin dejar de ver el campo donde estaban todos—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Eh... sí, sí, claro —respondió sonrojándose, no creyó que llegara tan lejos—. Sólo quería salir, me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Vamos a la enfermería entonces, para que te den una pastilla o algo y te mejores —propuso, viéndole a la cara. Antes de que Tenten fuera a decir algo, Neji palmeó su rodilla y se puso de pie—. Anda.

Neji permaneció a su lado durante el resto de la clase a la cual no regresó. Se sentía tan en paz estando a solas con él, que su principal dolor de cabeza se quedó en el olvido por un momento. Al ver a Neji junto a ella, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido, como las cosas se descontrolaron y ahora la traían vuelta loca. ¿Por qué razón dejó de ser tan especial como lo era? ¿Qué cambió en él? Era exactamente el mismo. La única diferencia era que él le había confesado tener sentimientos más allá de una amistad, ¿entonces por qué cambió?

Sonrió al darse cuenta.

No era él. Era ella. Y tal vez también el menor de los Uchiha. Cuando conoció a Sasuke, entendió que sólo estaba ilusionada de alguien que jamás sería para ella. Simplemente porque la ilusión no es lo mismo que el amor. Y aunque ahora se estaba presentando la oportunidad, por el simple hecho de acobardarse, le dejaba más en claro que el valor para estar con él no llegaría, porque no era lo que realmente anhelaba. Ella quería a Sasuke. No fue coincidencia que la atracción que sintió por él en un momento, regresara intensificada.

—Neji-san —tomó la mano de Neji, éste se sobresaltó un poco por el reciente contacto—. Disculpa, tengo mis manos frías.

—No hay problema —respondió tomándole ambas manos frotándolas con las suyas—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Quiero decirte algo —dijo lentamente, aun sin saber cómo hacerlo.

—Adelante.

—Bueno, verás... —dijo para luego tomar otro bocado de aire, acompañada del valor que le faltaba en ese momento— hace tiempo tú me dijiste que yo te... que yo te gustaba y te respondí que tú también a mí. Y... bueno, lo que intento decir es que... me gustas, pero hay alguien que...

—Es Uchiha, ¿cierto? —preguntó. El repentino rubor en las mejillas de Tenten le dio la respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Sonrió derrotado—. No te preocupes. ¿Amigos?

—Si te parece bien —dijo sonriendo no muy convencida de que fuera lo correcto en un momento como ese.

—Claro.

Neji le tendió la mano, esperando que ésta la estrechara, sin embargo, la castaña se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo. Aunque le pareció algo impulsivo el cometido de su _amiga_, optó por rodearla por la espalda embriagándose del perfume de su cabello. Sonrió, quizás las cosas estén mejor así. Sólo esperaba que el Uchiha no hiciera alguna tontería.

Cuando regresó a su clase, el maestro que le dejó salir fue remplazado por Kurenai, quien le dejó entrar al ver la nota del médico del instituto. El resto de las clases se pasaron sin ninguna novedad y antes de salir, Ino se acercó a Sasuke que estaba guardando sus cosas para salir.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó el azabache suponiendo lo que iba a decirle. No era difícil deducirlo, el rostro de Ino mostraba evidente molestia y el hecho de que estuviera cruzada de brazos hacia resaltar más su enfado.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —dio como respuesta otra pregunta, siguió los movimientos de Sasuke con la mirada y cuando éste terminó de guardar sus cosas, la encaró para decir simplemente _no sé de qué me hablas_— ¡No te hagas el desentendido! Sabes que me refiero a Tenten...

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó fingiendo demencia. La cara de Ino se tornó de un rojo intenso y Sasuke, temeroso de lo que la chica fuera a decir, continuó—. Lo que haya pasado es algo entre ella y yo.

—Sí, quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero me preocupo por ustedes... Tenten no ha sido la misma, está más distraída que nunca y tú, bueno, sabes perfectamente cómo estás, no necesitas que yo te lo diga —dijo la rubia, tomando sus cosas. Al ver que no parecía importarle mucho lo que estaba diciéndole, optó por ir directamente al grano—. En fin, el cumpleaños de Tenten está cerca, las chicas y yo tenemos planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, sólo quería avisarte por si querías venir, pero dada tu actitud lo dudo mucho. Nos vemos mañana.

No esperó a que Sasuke le dijese algo más, salió del aula apresurada para alcanzar a Temari dejándolo solo. El Uchiha sólo se quedó viendo a la salida, pensativo. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Su cumpleaños es en marzo, ella misma se lo dijo. Se recargó en la mesa perdiendo la mirada en la silla de enfrente dándose cuenta de la situación. Por estar huyendo, sí, _huyendo_, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer lo que tanto deseaba desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por la castaña, estar con ella. Y por la barrera que había creado entre ellos, era obvio que no podría estar con ella en su cumpleaños simplemente porque las cosas seguía mal. Suspiró pesadamente mientras aventaba la mochila contra la silla de enfrente. _No, ya es tiempo de aclarar las cosas_.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tenten llegó a casa, encontró una nota de su madre avisándole que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo usual, por lo que supuso estaría sola el resto de la tarde ya que su padre también llegaba tarde ese día. Suspiró aliviada de saber que ninguno le vería con ése ánimo, dejó la mochila en el sillón de la sala y fue a su habitación.<p>

En ésta ocasión no pensó en cambiarse de ropa, sólo se deshizo los chonguitos y se lanzó a la cama mirando el cielo de su alcoba. Como por arte de magia, el rostro del Uchiha se dibujó ahí y los momentos que había pasado con él volvieron estrellándose en su mente sin poder evitarlo. Suspiró pesadamente y masajeó su sien. Ya estaba cansada de lo mismo. No por el hecho de que no le gustase recordarlo, pero hacerlo mientras estaba en esa tan situación incómoda, sólo la lastimaba y arruinaba cualquier recuerdo agradable.

No se le ocurría nada que hacer. Hablar era la única opción coherente, no había más. Era eso o esconderse detrás de alguien o alguna cosa, y eso no iba con ella; pero, ¿qué pasaría si él no quería hacerlo? Es decir, él tampoco se había acercado a solucionar nada y ciertamente eso la deprimía. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría esperar que él hiciera algo, si fue ella justamente la que se distanció de él?

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, tanto pensar estaba volviéndola loca. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y con toda la pereza del mundo, caminó hasta allá. No se le ocurrió ver de quien se trataba por la mirilla de la puerta. Gran error.

—¿Diga? —preguntó algo somnolienta, sin embargo, rápidamente se enderezó al ver de quien se trataba—. S-Sasuke... ¿qué hac...?

Cerró la puerta de golpe, sin dejar a Sasuke explicar nada. Se acercó al espejo que estaba sobre la mesita de al lado, acomodó su cabello. Respiró profundo y abrió nuevamente la puerta con más calma.

—D-Disculpa... no quise... —tartamudeó una vez que pudo verlo, se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida, debí suponer que no era correcto venir cuando no respondiste la llamada —explicó.

—Llamada... ¿qué llamada? —preguntó confundida.

—Te llamé hace quince minutos —respondió el Uchiha sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. La castaña se acercó al sillón y buscó su móvil en la mochila, revisó y efectivamente tenía dos llamadas perdidas de él.

—Oh, lo siento... dejé el móvil aquí —dijo mostrándoselo. Se acercó nuevamente extendió sus brazos al interior de la sala—. ¿Q-Quieres... pasar?

—¿Está bien? —preguntó—. ¿No te molesto?

—No, no, no... por supuesto que no. De hecho, me alegra v... —cubrió su boca antes de terminar, el chico sólo sonrió e hizo caso. Se sentó en la sala, al lado de la mochila de Tenten—. ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Un vaso con agua, jugo, ponche o...?

—Agua está bien —Escuchó un _bien_ desde la cocina y poco después apareció la chica con dos vasos con agua fresca.

Se lo tendió y la castaña se sentó al otro lado de la mochila. Bebieron hasta que terminaron, incapaces de decir algo más. Pasaron unos minutos más y Sasuke se animó a hablar cuando dejó el vaso en la mesita de enfrente.

—Yo... Tenten, yo... he estado pensando en muchas cosas —comenzó, Tenten intentaba no verlo a los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Cómo en qué? —preguntó, no muy segura de si era correcto.

—_Te extraño _—pensó, pero guardó eso para sí—. Que es raro estar así —comenzó—, no entiendo porqué nos distanciamos —mintió, Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida y después entendió que él tampoco quería hablar de ello—, ¿por qué pasó?

—No lo sé —siguió—. Bueno, al menos yo no hablaba contigo porque creí que no querías hacerlo —había algo de verdad en ésas palabras.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el florero que estaba en la mesa del centro analizando la situación. Tenten volvió a beber del vaso y terminó dejándolo al lado, suspiró y volvió su mirada al Uchiha, encontrándose con la suya, dio un respingo pero se mantuvo firme, no volvería a desviar su vista a otra cosa o se percataría de que estaba nerviosa. Sasuke curveó sus labios en algo que bien podría describirse como una sonrisa.

—Olvidémoslo, ¿sí? —propuso, Tenten no pudo descifrar si se trataba del roce accidental o del distanciamiento entre ambos, pero no reparó en negarse. Lo que quería era seguir estando cerca del chico así que asintió.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí... ¿quieres acompañarme a comer o prefieres comer en tu casa? —preguntó amablemente sintiendo como el ambiente se había aligerado un poco.

—¿Cocinarás? —preguntó incrédulo. Tenten infló las mejillas sintiéndose ofendida.

—Sé cocinar, aunque no lo creas —respondió elevando el tono.

—Quiero verlo —retó. La sonrisa de Tenten le confirmó que aceptaba el reto.

—Espera aquí, cuando haya terminado te llamaré —dijo desde la cocina—. Puedes encender el televisor, si quieres más agua, dime... ah, y el baño está por ése pasillo, a la izquierda —añadió, señalando el camino.

Sasuke asintió, la castaña sonrió y después se perdió tras el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina. A los pocos minutos, el Uchiha sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje de texto para su hermano pidiéndole que le dijera a su madre que no llegaría a comer. Aunque preguntó por qué, el menor prefirió no responder y contarle cuando llegara.

Al cabo del 15 minutos, Tenten alzó la voz diciendo _¡No te desesperes, ya falta poco!_ Respondió que estaba bien, cambiando nuevamente de canal. No le importaba el tiempo que tardara en realidad, mientras más tiempo permaneciera junto a ella, mejor. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él en ese momento. Sentía una emoción que resultaba difícil de describir; el sólo pensar que Tenten estaba en la cocina preparándole de comer, le hacía creer que ya eran... ¿novios? Se levantó de golpe y le informó que iría al baño. Caminó por el pasillo que Tenten le había señalado y una puerta antes de llegar al baño pudo apreciar la habitación de la chica.

Se recargó en el umbral de la puerta, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar; era una habitación espaciosa, no había más que un pequeño escritorio, con una computadora portátil y varios libros en él, un tocador, una cama y al lado una mesita de noche, dos puertas al fondo y un piano. Era demasiado sencillo para tratarse de una chica. Sonrió, _sencilla, por eso me gusta_, pensó. Desvió ligeramente la vista atrás, esperando que ella no lo encontrara ahí y después, al ver que no corría peligro, entró en silencio acercándose y tomó la partitura de la canción que estaba practicando. No la conocía, pero memorizó el nombre. La buscaría al llegar a casa. Escuchó que Tenten le llamaba y rápidamente salió de allí.

Al entrar a la cocina percibió un olor agradable, observó como la chica sostenía un plato que poco a poco iba llenando de algo que no alcanzó a distinguir.

—Lávate las manos, en un momento estará listo —dijo Tenten, dejando el plato en la barra para sacar algo del refrigerador. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada; realmente se lo tomó en serio—. Siéntate aquí —le señaló una silla, dejó un plato con ensalada en la mesa y una jarra de té. Después acercó el otro plato y pudo ver que era una pasta gruesa con pollo y salsa chipotle.

Tenten sirvió otro plato para sí y se sentó frente al Uchiha. Antes de comenzar esperó a que el azabache lo probara antes para ver su reacción, éste se tensó al sentir su mirada fija en él, pero trató de ignorarlo... la castaña tragó saliva esperando respuesta y entonces el chico habló:

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo el Uchiha—, está delicioso.

—¿A qué sí? —mostró una sonrisa triunfal y comenzó a comer dándose cuenta de que no mentía.

* * *

><p>—Muy bonitas horas, hermanito —mencionó Itachi al escuchar los pasos de alguien entrar por la puerta, él estaba en la sala viendo televisión. Sasuke frunció el ceño con molestia.<p>

—¿Qué haces? A ti ni siquiera te gusta la historia —comentó el menor, dejando la mochila en el sofá que estaba a su lado.

—No, pero siempre había querido regañar a alguien por la hora como suelen hacerlo las mujeres en las películas —sonrió divertido—. Así que... ¿dónde has estado?

—No eres mi mujer para darte explicaciones —dijo antes de caminar a su habitación. Pero al girar encontró el rostro de su madre enfurecido.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que no vendrías a comer? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?

—Ahí la tienes... —comentó el mayor burlándose de su hermano.

—Estaba en casa de una amiga. No te avisé a ti pero a Itachi le dije que lo hiciera —su madre volvió su mirada a su hijo mayor, con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

—T-Te lo dije, okaasan —dijo rápidamente incorporándose, Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

—_Ahí la tienes... _—imitó, Itachi le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

—Okaasan, yo no soy el que llegó tarde —replicó esperando que así la ira de su madre volviera a la persona original. Y así fue.

—Es cierto, ¿por qué te has tardado tanto, Sasuke? —preguntó su madre—. Estaba muy preocupada, ¿y si te hubiese pasado algo?

—Okaasan ya estoy aquí, además ya te dije que estaba en casa de una amiga...

—¿Qué amiga?

—Tenten. Me invitó a comer y acepté —suspiró pesadamente intentando controlarse—. Y si me tardé fue porque hicimos la tarea aprovechando el momento.

Itachi lo miró incrédulo, ¿cuándo habían vuelto a hablarse...? Sin embargo no dijo nada, ya hablaría con él después. Su madre suspiró ya más relajada y advirtió que si volvía a suceder le castigaría, la amenaza también la dirigió a Itachi por lo cual no se burló más del menor. Los dejó solos para terminar de acomodar la ropa que había lavado.

Sin esperar más Sasuke comenzó a andar a su habitación, pero su hermano fue más rápido y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, recargó un brazo en ella. Sasuke lo miró por un momento esperando a que dijera algo.

—¿Cómo ha sido eso?

—Te dije que le daría tiempo, y consideré que ya había sido suficiente —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No ha sido así de fácil, lo sé —dijo mirándolo con detenimiento—. Ella habló contigo o alguien te dijo algo, ¿no es así? —su hermano era más perspicaz de lo que había supuesto. Suspiró y dejó de hacerse el desentendido.

—Alguien me hizo abrir los ojos, y fui a buscarla —Itachi sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de su hermano.

—Me alegra que ya todo esté bien. Habías estado insoportable los últimos días... —dijo yéndose a la sala. Sasuke frunció el ceño y bufó más no dijo nada, sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

Entró a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama con la mirada al cielo. _Qué día_, pensó. Sonrió como jamás lo había hecho creyéndose el tonto más grande de todos; más difícil había sido armarse de valor para hablar que hacerlo... Tenten era muy comprensiva, más de lo que había imaginado. Estaba seguro que no había dicho nada del tema porque quería olvidar como él, aquello que los distanció, sin embargo, aún cargaba con la duda de si era porque no le correspondía y no quería herir sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos y miró en su móvil la hora, pasaba de las ocho. Sonrió otra vez, el regaño de su madre poco había importado, ni siquiera eso le robaría el gusto de saber que volvería a estar con Tenten. Volvió a ver la pantalla del móvil y miró la fecha... no faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños.


	10. El mejor regalo

¡Hola a todos!

Supongo que las disculpas y excusas están de más, pero como dije el capítulo pasado, tengo planeado terminar la historia, me tome el tiempo que me tome. No durará mucho. Si acaso un par de capítulos más o quién sabe.

Tuve muchos problemas durante este año, principalmente una adicción a un juego online que robaba toda mi atención, además de clases en la universidad que no me dejaban tiempo para nada más. Eso sin contar que mi principal fuente de inspiración se fue muy lejos de mí. Hace poco volví a entrar a FF y después de ordenar todo en mi laptop, encontré el capítulo a medio terminar. Lo releí, al igual que toda la historia y encontré un montón de errores. Quise antes de subir el capítulo corregir los pasados, y así fue.

Hoy puedo estar satisfecha (bueno, quizás no mucho) con el resultado. No sé si siguen esperando la continuación, pero aquí se las dejo. Perdonen si está un poco corto, pero como estoy de vacaciones, creo que podré terminar el siguiente para antes de entrar a clases.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X.<strong>

Ino se sintió orgullosa de lo que había logrado. No fue necesario que Sasuke dijera nada, la mirada de agradecimiento que le dedicó a la chica cuando llegó junto con la castaña le fue suficiente a la rubia.

—Buenos días, Ino —dijo Tenten al llegar a su lado. La rubia le besó la mejilla—. ¿Y las chicas?

—Están adentro —al decir eso, pasó de largo y entró al aula. Antes de que el Uchiha pasara de igual forma, le tomó del brazo impidiéndole avanzar—. Es bueno ver que todo volvió a la normalidad —comentó. Sasuke entendió que la rubia esperaba algo, aunque en realidad no era así.

—Necesitaba que alguien se preocupara más de la cuenta —dijo y antes de que le respondiera algo, continuó—. Gracias —Ino se ruborizó ante la sinceridad de Sasuke, y una sonrisa se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro.

—Cuando quieras, aquí estaré para jalarte las orejas de vez en vez... —golpeó su hombro amistosamente y entraron.

* * *

><p>Pasaron un par de días desde que las cosas marchaban como antes, pero a pesar de eso, había algo que había comenzado a molestar al Uchiha. No tenía que ver con Tenten, sino con Hyuuga Neji. No era su imaginación que hablara más seguido con la castaña, ni mucho menos que ésta pasara más tiempo con él.<p>

Suspiró pesadamente mientras le veía con molestia, ¿realmente no sucedería nada entre ellos? Suigetsu desvió su vista hacia donde veía su amigo y curveó sus labios en una sonrisa, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, creyó que no era conveniente molestarlo, ya tenía suficiente con ver a _su_ chica con otro. Francamente no sabía qué era lo que esperaba. Dudaba mucho que lo rechazara, no tenía idea de si le gustaba a la chica, pero nada perdía con intentar.

—Haz algo —pensó en voz alta, mirando a donde se encontraba Tenten. Sasuke volvió en sí y volvió su mirada confundido.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar ahora? Aún no terminas tu almuerzo.

—No... tsk, no me refiero a eso —cayó en cuenta que no sólo lo había pensado, no le quedó más que continuar—, me refiero a la chica rara que te gusta.

—¿Qué chica? —dijo haciéndose el desentendido, Suigetsu rodó los ojos... ¿acaso le creía estúpido?

—He visto cuando la miras, también cuando llegas a su lado y aún cuando me cambias por irte con ella. Podré parecértelo, pero no soy tonto. Ella te gusta —respondió con una seriedad poco común en él. Sin embargo Sasuke intentó continuar ignorando el hecho de que lo sabía—. ¡Hablo de Tenten, de quién más va a ser!

Los chicos que estaban cerca, volvieron la mirada al par que había armado un escándalo. Sasuke ignoró ese hecho y fulminó a Hozuki con su mirada. A él poco le importó y fue entonces que el Uchiha dejó de hacerlo.

—Deja de negarlo. Lo sé, eres demasiado obvio —dijo de repente ya que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y el silencio se había apoderado del lugar excepto por el bullicio que había del otro lado de donde estaban. Sasuke suspiró, qué más daba.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer? —preguntó, Suigetsu dudó por un momento. No tenía nada preparado para eso, ya que no creyó que Sasuke le preguntaría al respecto.

—No lo sé, usa tu imaginación —respondió, saliendo por la tangente.

—Su cumpleaños será pronto... —dijo lentamente, Suigetsu se levantó de repente.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! Aunque sea trillado, puedes usar eso a tu favor.

—A él también lo verá —añadió con fastidio.

—¿Y? —respondió Hozuki encogiéndose de hombros, no le parecía que fuera para tanto.

—No sé, interferirá —respondió, Suigetsu lo miró con incredulidad.

—Dudo que vaya a estar pegado a la chica todo el día.

—Quizás no, pero...

—Debes pensar en algo con que sorprenderla y si se puede, declarártele.

—¿Estás loco? No puedo.

—No me jodas, si no lo haces seguro él lo hará —lo señaló.

—Ella me dijo que ya se le había declarado, pero que no le interesaba de ésa forma.

—¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces tú?

—No quiero arruinarlo.

—Lo único que estás arruinando, es tu posibilidad con ella —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. Además, no pierdes nada con intentarlo... ahí tienes a ese chico.

* * *

><p>Se había cansado de pensarlo tanto. Improvisar no era uno de sus fuertes, pero lo intentaría en ésta ocasión. La observó por un momento, caminaba a su lado mientras charlaba con su amiga Hinata. Se dio cuenta de que estaba viéndola demasiado, así que comenzó a observar su alrededor. Tan sumido en pensamientos se quedó que no se percató cuando la chica los había dejado solos.<p>

—¿U-Uchiha-kun? —dijo, esperando llamar su atención.

—¿Y la chica Hyuuga? —preguntó.

—Acaba de despedirse... supongo que no la escuchaste cuando te mencionó.

—Ah... no, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo —dijo, dejó de ver a todos lados y se concentró en el camino.

—¿Algo bueno? —preguntó, desviando la mirada de su rostro.

—Sí, eso creo —respondió, por inercia.

—Oh, qué bien. ¿Puedo saber en qué? —dijo nuevamente, no muy segura de sí querría responderle eso.

—Pues... —comenzó, sin saber cómo seguir. De pronto se le ocurrió algo— que alguien cumplirá años muy pronto, y no sé que le puedo dar.

—Ah... —soltó un suspiro. No sabía si se trataba de ella, aunque en sí, su cumpleaños estaba a un par de días y él conocía la fecha. Se tratara de ella o no, no había otra cosa que se le ocurriera decir más que lo que soltó a continuación— creo que no importa mucho el regalo, simplemente con tu compañía le bastará.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el Uchiha, confundiéndose un poco.

—Sí, bueno... en lo personal, el mejor regalo que puedes darle a alguien, es tu tiempo —dijo, supuso que no había entendido muy bien lo que quiso decir, así que continuó—. Si dedicas parte de éste a alguien, le demuestras cuán importante es, ya que aprecias el estar a su lado.

—Si es así... ¿quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó lentamente, intentando no equivocarse. La veía a sus castaños ojos, impidiendo que ésta volviera su mirada a otra cosa. Poco a poco, fue capaz de verla ruborizarse por las palabras que había dicho.

—Ah... hablabas de mí —soltó otro suspiro. Era más que obvio que quería que se tratara de ella, pero no imaginó que realmente fuera así.

—¿De quién más podría? —Tenten sonrió y lo vio como una buena señal.

—Bueno, somos amigos, ¿por qué no salir? —respondió, asintió lentamente y se despidió, habían llegado a la parte en la que se separaban.

Sasuke se quedó observándola, intentando contener el sentimiento de felicidad que le albergó cuando vio a la castaña ruborizarse. Sonrió y siguió con su camino.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Itachi hubo llegado a casa, no se imaginaba que encontraría a Sasuke con semejante expresión en el rostro, aunque a decir verdad, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que aquella chica había comenzado a gustarle.<p>

—Ah, niisan —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Necesito un favor —Itachi arrugó el entrecejo perplejo; él... ¿pidiéndole un favor?

—Sasuke, sabes que recibimos la misma cantidad de mesada, así que yo no... —fue Sasuke el que frunció el ceño ahora.

—No necesito dinero, ¿acaso crees que despilfarro como tú?

—Ah, bien, entonces, ¿podrías prestarme? —preguntó sonriendo—, quiero darle algo lindo a Temari...

—¿Crees que yo no lo necesito?

—Tienes razón. Temari me dijo que Tenten-chan cumplía años pronto... —se detuvo al darse cuenta—. Ah, ya caigo, ¿entonces qué quieres que haga por ti, hermanito?

—No diría hacer algo por mí, es más una sugerencia, qué sé yo... ¿a dónde crees que podría llevarla en ese día? —preguntó desviando ligeramente la mirada al cielo de la sala.

—Por favor, ¿hay tantos lugares y no puede ocurrírsete alguno?

—Sabes que yo no sé de éstas cosas, niisan —se cruzó de brazos enfadado—. Es la primera vez que pienso así de una chica, nunca antes me había preocupado por dónde debería llevar a alguien cuando me gustase.

—Está bien, mi error —suspiró—. Ah, está el acuario o pueden ir al parque. No hay que pensarlo tanto, a veces las cosas sencillas son las que más se disfrutan —Sasuke parecía pensarse lo que había dicho, sonrió.

—Gracias, niisan —dijo y caminó hasta su habitación.

* * *

><p>Se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que por la noche había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, no podía evitar sentirse contenta. Las cosas habían estado marchando mejor que nunca, y uno de sus anhelos, estaba por cumplirse al día siguiente. No tenía idea de a dónde iría, pero al saber que pasaría su cumpleaños con Sasuke, el lugar le venía sobrando.<p>

De camino al instituto Sasuke no mencionó nada del tema, ni ella se molestó en preguntar. Escuchaban a Itachi hablar de las prácticas que le llevó toda la tarde terminar y de lo complicadas que habían resultado ser, sin dejarle tiempo para hablar con Temari.

El horario escolar pasó sin novedades, dejándoles el receso para descansar y realizar las actividades que les placiera dentro de lo que cabía de tiempo. Tenten y sus amigas como de costumbre fueron a la cafetería a almorzar, mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa.

—Ino, ¿puedo hablarte un momento? —el Uchiha había llegado de repente, que nadie se hubo percatado de cuándo lo hizo. Ésta asintió y se levantó de su lugar acompañando al azabache a dónde este se dirigía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando se hubieron alejado de la mesa.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que le harían algo a Tenten por su cumpleaños, así que...

—Ah, eso... ¿sabes? Hay algo que olvidé mencionarte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La verdad es que no habíamos planeado nada en concreto, la verdad sólo la invitaríamos a comer después de clases e iríamos a mi casa o a la de Temari a ver alguna película, lo decidiríamos ése día.

—Entonces aquella vez, ¿me mentiste? —Ino comenzó a reír nerviosamente, asintiendo. Sasuke respiró intentando calmarse, no debía olvidarse porque estaba ahí—. Bueno, supongo que es mejor así, por lo tanto lo olvidaré.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

—Ayer, la invité a salir —Ino se sorprendió al escucharlo—, me quitaste un peso de encima decirme que no habían preparado nada.

—¡Me da gusto escuchar eso! —respondió—. También el no haber hecho nada, sería molesto si tuviéramos que cancelar cualquier cosa —añadió—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿A dónde la llevarás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?

—No quiero arruinarlo. Iremos a donde ella prefiera.

—No te preocupes, dudo que puedas arruinarlo. ¿Así que por eso ha estado así de animada? —sonrió y le tomó del hombro—. Cuídala bien. Y que se diviertan. Hablaré con Hinata y Temari, ya habrá otra ocasión para celebrarle.

—Cuento contigo —agregó dibujando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Cuando hubieron terminado las clases, Tenten se quedó a su clase por lo que Hinata aguardó en la biblioteca para esperarla. Aunque le advirtió que no sabría cuánto tiempo se tomaría, a ella no le importó, aprovecharía el tiempo para terminar la tarea de Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, por lo cual él sí se marchó.<p>

La clase tardó hora y media en terminar. La castaña quiso recompensarla por esperarla por mucho tiempo, así que invitó a la Hyuuga al café a tomar algo, aunque no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, terminó aceptándole un frappé de vainilla.

—Ten-chan —la aludida volvió su mirada a la chica que caminaba a su lado—. Lo siento, mañana saldré con mis padres y no podré quedarme contigo.

—¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes... saldré con Uchiha-kun así que no hay problema si no podemos hacer algo por mi cumpleaños.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, perdón por no habérselos dicho antes —miró al suelo apenada—, Temari estaba tan animada con la tienda a la que había ido, así que no quise interrumpirla.

—Cierto, no te preocupes —sonrió y luego de un momento, continuó—. ¿A ti te gusta Uchiha-san, no es así? —el color que el rostro de la castaña adquirió le fue suficiente respuesta—. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo creo que a Uchiha-san también le gustas. Pienso que se ven muy lindos juntos.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando los veo llegar al colegio, no puedo evitar pensar eso —desvió su mirada al cielo, Tenten sonrió involuntariamente—. ¡Ah, no le digas a Ino-chan que dije eso!

—Está bien, Hina-chan —dijo parando de reír—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Ten-chan.

Después de separarse de Hinata, se preguntó si Ino y Temari se habían percatado de ello. Aunque lo dudaba, si así fuera, posiblemente Ino estaría algo molesta con ella. Tal vez sería bueno decirle. No quería que los malentendidos volvieran, al llegar a casa le diría.

* * *

><p>Después de comer, su padre le pidió que se quedara a cargo de la tienda porque tenía que hacer algo urgentemente. No puso ninguna excusa como lo había hecho anteriormente, se cambió y entró por la puerta trasera de la florería. Cargó con su mochila puesto que tenía tarea que hacer y se sentó detrás del mostrador. No había mucha clientela después de San Valentín, por lo que podría concentrarse en terminar sus deberes.<p>

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y al ver de quien era la llamada, se sorprendió un poco. Atendió de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede, Tenten? —cuestionó al contestar, era raro que la llamara de su casa.

—_Lo siento, no podía esperar a mañana_ —el tono con el que respondió estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

—Estás asustándome...

—_Ino-chan, creo que estoy enamorándome de Uchiha-kun _—escuchó del otro lado de la línea, enmudeció sin poder creer que por fin estaba ocurriendo—. _Lo siento, lo siento mucho en serio, debí decírtelo antes... no me odies, por favor._

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Eres muy paranoica —comenzó a reír—. Había comenzado a notarlo.

—_¿También tú...? Cielos, ahora tengo miedo. ¿Y si él lo sabe? ¡Oh, por Dios, qué vergüenza!_

—C-Cálmate, Tenten... dudo mucho que Sasuke lo haya notado —_es más distraído de lo que aparenta_, pensó—. De cualquier forma, tienes mi apoyo.

—_¿En serio? En verdad, lo siento... no quería que esto ocurriera, yo quería ayudarte, no pensé en ningún momento que volvería a gustarme, yo..._

—Tenten, olvida lo pasado. Todo está bien, no te preocupes por mí.

—_Pero, pero... ¡no sé qué hacer! _—Ino estaba confundiéndose, era raro escucharla hablar así—. _Él me invitó a salir mañana, ¿qué debo hacer? Cuando Hina-chan me preguntó, no pude evitar pensar que era demasiado obvia... no quiero arruinarlo _—¿A quién había escuchado decir eso antes?

—No te preocupes, dudo que puedas arruinarlo —tuvo la impresión de que había dicho eso antes—. Tú sólo sé tú misma. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—_Gracias, Ino-chan._

—No hay porqué. Lo siento, tengo que colgar, tenemos clientes. Nos vemos mañana, adiós —escuchó un _adiós_ del otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pensó en decirle a Sasuke, pero creyó que lo más conveniente era que ese par hicieran todo el trabajo.

Ahora sí no tenía ninguna duda de que pronto andarían juntos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente no le sorprendió encontrar un arreglo de flores en su habitación, con un montón de globos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. No pudo evitar sonreír y correr hasta la cocina donde seguramente estaría su padre a punto de marcharse al trabajo.<p>

—¡Gracias, otousan! —se colgó de su cuello depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, linda —respondió acariciando su cabeza—. Que te diviertas mucho.

—Eso espero —de igual forma su madre se acercó dándole un beso en la frente esperando su turno para felicitarle.

—Anda, cariño. Cámbiate, en un momento te serviré tu desayuno —la chica obedeció y no en más de quince minutos estuvo lista.

Aunque su padre le dijo que podía llevarla al colegio, Tenten insistió en que no era necesario. Pensó en los Uchiha y creyó que si caminaba se los encontraría como de costumbre, así que una vez terminada su rutina diaria para prepararse, salió de su casa desenredando los auriculares en caso de tener que ir sola el resto del camino.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

—Buenos días, Tenten-chan —escuchó detrás de ella—. Y feliz cumpleaños.

Se giró encontrándose al par en el que apenas unos segundos atrás estuvo pensando. Itachi extendió sus brazos esperando que la castaña se acercara aceptándolo. No tardó en corresponder.

—Gracias, Itachi-san —una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella y por un momento creyó que lloraría. Al separarse, el mayor empujó levemente a su hermano para que no sólo se quedara parado. Y de igual forma, el chico le deseó un feliz cumpleaños. La emoción que sintió en ese instante le hizo creer que nada podría arruinar ese día, ni aún el hecho de que tenía que separarse de él para seguir caminando, o pasar parte de su día en el colegio.

Cuando llegó al colegio, Hinata corrió hasta ella y la abrazó deseándole un feliz día. Al entrar al aula pudo apreciar un pastel casero que su amiga le había hecho de su sabor favorito; Ino le dio un brazalete con su nombre grabado y Temari el libro que por mucho tiempo había querido leer. Aunque no hablaba con casi nadie de su clase, al enterarse que cumplía años, todos sin excepción entonaron la típica canción de cumpleaños felicitándola por vivir un año más.

A Neji no lo vio sino hasta al final de las clases, encontrándoselo en el café que frecuentaban. Le entregó un CD en el cual hubo grabado una canción para ella. Cuando llegó a su casa, sin dejar de sonreír se recordó que ese día aún no terminaba. A tan sólo un par de horas más, recibiría el mejor regalo de todos.

Si se dejara llevar por aquel momento, fácilmente podría decir que ése era el mejor día de toda su vida, sin embargo, no le quedaba duda que desde que Sasuke había entrado a su vida, todos los momentos que había pasado por él se habían vuelto inolvidables, con todo y sus bajas, no cambiaría nada.

Aunque no tenía idea de qué ponerse, terminó cogiendo un vestido straple que le llegaba a la rodilla, vistiendo un suéter para que le cubriera los brazos. Dejó su cabello semi-ondulado caerle por la espalda y tomó unos zapatos sencillos del armario. No era una cita, lo que se llama _cita_ por lo que no quiso parecer muy formal. Después de todo, era sólo una salida de amigos. _Espero no por mucho_, pensó y recordó las palabras que Ino le dijo. Se preguntó si tal vez, y sólo tal vez el Uchiha podría corresponderle.

Recordó que no le había avisado a su madre que saldría por lo cual le dejó una nota en la sala cuando el Uchiha llegó a recogerla. Supuso que no habría problema ya que eran bastante flexibles el día de su cumpleaños.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el chico luego de un momento. Tenten asintió. Cerró con llave y comenzaron a caminar por la calle—. Tenten, antes de continuar necesito preguntarte algo.

—¿Eh? —lo que dijo le tomó por sorpresa, y la seriedad del chico no ayudó mucho. Esperaba que continuara pronto o comenzaría a suponer lo que deseaba escuchar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿A dónde prefieres ir? Creí que tal vez quisieras ir al acuario, al parque o a comer en algún lado, tú dime —Tenten se lo pensó por un momento.

—Cualquier lugar está bien para mí.

—Uhm... ¿tienes hambre?

—Un poco, sí...

—Bien, vayamos a comer —propuso—. Pero como podrás ver, yo no logré convencer a mi padre por lo que no me prestaron el auto. ¿No te molesta caminar?

—Para nada —respondió mostrando una gran sonrisa.

La verdad era que el estar así, caminando a su lado, le gustaba. Cuando Hinata le dijo que se veían bien juntos, no pudo evitar pensar que así quería verse siempre, y ahora que había la oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla. No había prisa, tenían tiempo de sobra por lo que caminaban lentamente hablando de cualquier cosa. Terminaron yendo a un negocio que tenía poco abierto, donde vendían diversas variaciones de sushi.

* * *

><p>La charla siguió igual de animada para cuando salieron del restaurante, caminaron un rato por el parque, paseando en los columpios que los niños habían desocupado. Y cuando menos pensaron, había comenzado a oscurecer. No querían irse, pero tampoco querían tener problemas con sus padres. Dieron una última vuelta por el parque logrando apreciar a varias parejas en el lugar, sintiéndose un poco incómodos al ver muestras de cariño entre ellos.<p>

—Muchas gracias, Uchiha-kun... me divertí mucho, y el sushi, delicioso —sentía que no había dejado de sonreír durante todo el día, pero creía que no había otra forma de demostrar cuan feliz se encontraba.

—Lo mismo digo. Si tú quisieras, en alguna otra ocasión, podría repetirse —dijo no muy seguro de si la chica aceptaría su proposición.

—Encantada —respondió luego de un momento, no quería que creyera que estaba demasiado emocionada—. Bueno, creo que debo entrar ahora...

—Espera, antes quisiera... —comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón— darte esto —le entregó una pequeña cajita con un moño, la castaña lo miró asombrada, para ella había sido suficiente con que pasase a su lado ese día, no creyó que tuviera alguna otra sorpresa—. Feliz cumpleaños, Tenten.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, él se había acercado y la había besado. Sin poderlo creer, no pudo más que pensar que definitivamente, ése era el mejor día de su vida.


End file.
